The Escape
by khryzle kawaii
Summary: Tokiya and Fuuko spent their whole Christmas Holidays trying to escape from their destiny, which promised them a life of bliss and abundance, but also promised something else...he and she spending the bliss and abundance together. TOFUU Semi-AU!
1. The Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't think I can own FoR even if I try seducing Anzai, his son or even his Father so let's just content ourselves on writing fanfics alright?

**A/N: This plot stole my mind and my heart and I have to write it before I lose my senses. And besides, we're gonna have a xmas break so I guess I might be able to update this faster, of course if there are more reviews. **

**Anyway, I am not abandoning "CHIBIFIED" even if I know a lot of readers are thinking of that. The next chapter is just not my responsibility and OD is now busy with her job and is trying to live a lovelife. I could have done the next chappies if I know what's inside her head but her imagination is wild and wide enough to engulf the whole New York so let's just wait a bit more alright?**

* * *

The Escape

* * *

**Prologue**

The winter festival.

A celebration for winter, needless to say. An annual festivity accompanied with the tremendous downfall of snow from its long months of successfully refraining the world of its enchanting white beauty, signaling the upcoming yuletide season.

Christmas.

The season everyone had looked forward to all throughout the year. The time of sharing, loving and merrymaking. An episode of small children caroling, bands parading the street, and gift exchanging. It's an occasion where all people in every nation must forget the heart aches and plans for future domination. The period of forgetting the past and looking forward for another year. A moment to lay down the grudges and resentments felt inside your chest.

A month to love.

A month to cheer.

And a month to..._curse_?

"BULLSHIT! That cant be true!" two creatures fumed and barked at an old lady sitting harmlessly across her small table.

"B-but...children, that is what my crystal ball foresees," she was mercilessly calm and seemed very genuine in everything she said that both persons couldn't help but gawk at the words she said earlier.

"De-demo! I have lived my life long enough to know myself from my toes to the last strand of my hair and never did I EVER envision myself to fall in love with…with HIM!" she threw the man a nasty look and added, "Boy, I haven't felt or even _thought_ that I would be worshipping the ground he's standing on!" her tone was that of desperation and disbelief.

The man beside her glared at her, _hard._ "Don't get too excited, monkey, it should be _I _who should be saying that and not an unattractive piece of tomboy-with-no-admirers like you," the silverhead glowered despite his vain attempts of trying to suppress his temper at her.

"Ha! What do you call Raiha-chan then and all of The Fuuko Kirisawa Fans in the UBS?" Fuuko raised her chin up on him, mocking him to answer.

Tokiya Mikagami frowned and almost had a painful expression on his face as though that fact offended him. "That ninja guy is _actually_ courting you?" he turned his crumpled face towards hers and she was almost taken a back at his reaction.

But she replied with a rather proud voice. "Why? You're jealous?"

He stared at her dumbfounded and his face soured more as he uttered an audible 'no'. "I'm actually surprised. Given his good looks, I had thought he would go for someone of his own level of attractiveness. Why, I'm even half-presuming he would hit on me. But since we both know I'm not the same level as his', coz I'm higher, he was reluctant to try. I didn't expect he would like you, it's beyond my imagination," he looked indisputably amused of Raiha's preference for a mate that Fuuko wasted no more time and lunged on him and pummeled his face with her Harisen Fan.

"You narcissist! Die, die, DIE!!" she continued bashing his head until they finally heard the old lady's silent laughter, which unceremoniously halted Fuuko's bashing and Tokiya's cursing.

She cleared her throat and said gently, profound amusement evident in her hoarsely pronounced words. "I knew my crystal ball never lies, so indeed, what I have foreseen was true. And I can see that you two appear to be so fond of each other," half of her face was covered by the old dark hood she was wearing, probably for more effect, but both Hokage members can see the warm smile she deliberately showed.

"Wait!" Fuuko was frantic. "Are you sure it's what that damn ball says? Maybe you can review it again? It's prediction might not be for us but for the individuals before us!" she leaned her palms on the small table and kneeled before the old woman in despondency.

"Please, have mercy!" she clamped both hands together and sniffed at the woman.

To both women's surprise, they found Tokiya also kneeling beside her, his face was seriously solemn and obviously desperate for the truth. "Obaasan, I would appreciate it if you would repeat the fortune-telling one more time. I don't mind paying you again."

The fortune-teller gazed at the two's determined face and she spoke quietly. "Alright, dear children, I would redo it after you respond to this question honestly."

Both nodded their heads.

"To tell you the truth, I couldn't see any future damages or any grieves that will come before you given that what I foresaw would really be true. I have seen that you two would be very happy, contented and blessed. What confused me is why you seemed to be so against fate?"

Fuuko opened her mouth to answer first but Tokiya beat her on it. He cleared his throat and answered steadily, meeting the dark shadow concealing the old woman's eyes. His pale azure orbs were both firm and somber.

"I don't have any reason to go against what fate had planned for me if its for my happiness, contentment and blessing. I am just not so sure that I can attain those blissful things if I have the monkey as my companion. We can't even breathe the same air and be at the same place without knocking each other's head. How am I to achieve happiness if I can't achieve peace first?" he raised an eyebrow as to question the elderly but she just shrugged her shoulders in reply.

Fuuko gave him an icy look before looking helplessly at the woman. "I simply can't imagine a life with him, living with the house mouse might even be much more appealing than me and him dining on the same table. And can you imagine his dirty hands touching my delicately flawless skin?! It's a catastrophe!" she babbled her own concerns while Tokiya widened his eyes as she progressed on her speech.

The old woman thought it was impossible for her to sweatdrop but she did. She shook her head in amusement at her two customers. Sure, she had catered more people who had been much more bewildered on their future but it was normal of them to act that way since their future doesn't really hold a good life for them or to someone they loved. Not unlike these two whose futures promised a life of abundance and full of love.

"Obaasan," Tokiya called and she brought her attention back to the expectant couple. "I guess its time we do the process again," his face and tone had reduce to calmness and the old lady smiled at them.

"Alright then, we'll start with you Tokiya," she said.

Fuuko had to look sideways and silently admire his unruffled tranquility. It was amazing how he can immediately turn calm amidst the hell-freezing news that struck on them a few moments ago. As the old woman instructed them the same things awhile ago, she saw Tokiya's angelic contour relaxed successively as he closed his eyes. She sighed, exhausted from all her outbursts.

"Now, bring one hand forward," the woman instructed and Tokiya obliged. The woman held his hand, guiding it towards the crystal ball's cold surface. His palm cupped the solid thing while the old woman gazed intently at the part of the sphere facing her.

Fuuko heard the woman uttered some words she doesn't really understood so she shifted her attention to the closed-eyed ice man in the person of her old companion whom she haven't seen for quite a few years after SODOM, the one and only Mikagami Tokiya.

She let her eyes roamed at the wonder of his porcelain skin and the thick dark lashes fanning his cheeks. It had been what? Three, four years? And when she thought it was mortally impossible for someone as beautiful as himself to even gain much more beauty, she was surprised, no, _astounded_ that he was even way more beautiful than the devil himself. And she had never seen the devil so add that to the compliment.

His hair was shortened, she had noticed that earlier, but was still long enough to reach his thorax and was now styled in a braid behind his back. His brows, which had always gone together with his death-glares, had seemed to thicken and were more prominent. His eyes might have probably changed too, but she didn't really notice it earlier in their encounter and she doesn't have the chance to see it now since he has his eyes closed. Years had totally changed his appearance but it didn't reach the point that he was undistinguishable. Even when his jaw had perfectly chiseled and gave him that more authoritative look, she still recognized him the time that she was happily muttering about what the same fortune-teller said about her future to herself and found him to be the one outside the fortune-teller's tent.

"_Well, dear, I guess it's your lucky day today since what you have been dreaming about will soon come true," the old woman said. _

"_Really? How soon?!" Fuuko fought the hardest not to squeak. _

"_I cant be specific but I can see it is very soon," the woman smiled. _

"_I hope it wouldn't be a bother but will you tell me what the guy looks like?" _

_She heard the woman chuckled before answering. "Let's see…handsome, silver mane, blue coat…I cant really see him well, he's pretty blurry." _

"_Handsome…silver mane…blue?" A picture of someone very familiar struck Fuuko's mind but she waved it off quickly. Well, it can't be _him

"_Someone matching the descriptions?" the old lady said in a teasing manner. _

"_Naaa, I do remember someone but I'm sure it's not him," she grinned at the woman. "Well, one last question, and don't worry, I'll pay you enough," Fuuko paused, then readied herself for her last question. "When will I meet this guy, whom you said, I'll be sharing the rest of my life with?" _

"_Uhmm," the woman glanced back at her crystal ball and her eyes widened. "Wait.." _

_Fuuko leaned forward as though trying to see what the woman was seeing but to no avail. All she sees is a shiny solid transparent sphere. "What is it?" _

"_He's comin…,he's outside the tent!" the old woman gave her a frantic gaze and Fuuko gaped at her. She can feel her heart hammering faster and hastily got up, flipped her shoulder-length hair and flattened her wrinkled uniform. She took her purse from the table and handed her payment to the fortune-teller who, in return, bowed gently and murmured an audible "goodluck" on her way. Fuuko winked and breathed deeply as she walked outside to greet her unknowing futuremate. _

_Her pulse was crazily pumping and her brain almost dizzy with anticipation. Then she shoved the cream colored tent's door and it, indeed, revealed the three descriptions. _

_Handome…_

_Silver mane…_

_Blue coat…_

"_Mikagami Tokiya," she whispered, her voice almost squeaky as she gasped. _

"And now, Kirisawa-san?" she was awaken from her drifted thoughts when the old woman spoke up and gestured her to close her eyes and do the same as what Tokiya did.

She hesitated, for some reason she felt like it was useless to repeat the act, and found herself asking the person beside him. "What did your future tell?"

Tokiya glimpsed on her but the elderly answered her question. "I wont tell until I foresee yours too, dear. I have to make sure your futures match."

Fuuko nodded and closed her eyes. When the woman asked her to raise her hand, she felt it being dragged towards the solid ball.

Tokiya contemplated on her slender fingers touching the ball's form. Unknowingly, his vision wandered from her hand to her endless arm and lastly, to her quiet face. She looked like she was really concentrating on trying to change her destiny (if the destiny said by the old woman was true) and he cant help but feel a little bit hurt by the gesture. For the first time in his glorified existence, never in his life has he imagined someone, especially a woman, to indirectly tell him he was undesirable.

Sure, she was his old comrade, and he believed she was a tomboy even if she's now wrapped in feminine clothing. But even tomboys never resist him, he had proved it when he received a scholarship and got the chance to study in London. Damn, call him conceited but he knew he had made half of the tomboy's population in their university realized their genders and they're all girls again. And members of his die-hard fan club too.

Then why on earth is Kirisawa Fuuko trying very hard not to be affected of his sex appeal and make herself an exception from his exponentially growing admirers?

Is she blind?

He looked at her closed eyes and shook his head disagreeably. How in the world would she be able to aim her trademark weapon Harisen Fan if she can't see his head? But certainly, she must be having some sort of sensory impairment if she's so immune of his charms. Her nose, perhaps? Cant smell much of his pheromones?

He shook his head. If that's the case, she's probably dead from oxygen deprivation. What he was thinking was beyond mortal thoughts and he's feeling a bit unnerved that he's starting to act dumber than Domon. And Domon is like a perfect example of a walking airhead.

Then he surveyed another part and to his surprise, his eyes landed on her lips. And it wouldn't leave even if he tried averting it away. How the hell did four years mold her lips into a delicious pair of cherry mounds? He bit his lower lip, imagining his mouth devouring those luscious fruits. It must feel like heaven.

Then suddenly, he blinked, realizing what he just thought and moved his eyes away.

Whatever, the fortune-teller must just be fooling around anyway. Because in the first place he didn't come here earlier to see what the future holds for his lovelife.

"_So am I going to find a job here or it was better that I stayed in London and accepted the Dean's proposal to be a part of their faculty?" _

_The old woman smiled and answered him calmly. "Your success is in here, both career and lovelife." _

"_Lovelife?" he found himself asking even though he knew he was less interested on it. _

"_Yes, you'll meet her today, fall in love before the holidays end and you'll get married next year," the woman said all of that declaratively that she seemed to be too certain of what she slipped out. _

"_The last thing I would dream of having would be a wife," he answered, tossed his payment on the table and got up, ready to depart. _

"_But," she blurted and he paused. "If you do want to see her at least, I advice you to come back at two in the afternoon. She will also be here to have her future read."_

_With that, Tokiya nodded and leave, although he knew he doesn't really have plans of coming back. _

_Tokiya was a good mile away from the place of the winter festival and he sighed exhaustedly as he aimlessly threw himself on his couch. It was lunchtime and he's supposed to be eating lunch as what a normal person would be doing but he succumb to sleeping and decided to have a late lunch after he regain his strength. Afterall, he just arrived from his long hours of journey from London and he didn't really have a good period of sleep. Not when you have a music junkie as a seatmate inside the plane, his ears are very sensitive to rock music. After he arrived in his apartment, he found out that there was nothing in his fridge so he decided to go to the annual winter festival to buy his lunch there since they give good discounts during festivities, probably just a burger and coke, and probably to look around as well. _

_That was when the fortune-teller tent attracted him and decided to try it even when God knows he doesn't believe those craps. What would he loose? He's not coming back there anyway._

_After an almost two hours of sleeping, he woke up and washed his face on his kitchen sink. He yawned and went to his dining table when he found out that something was missing. _I was sure I bought my lunch earlier. Where the heck did it go? _He asked himself as he tried remembering the whereabouts of his fateful lunch. _

_And then it hit him. He left it inside the fortune-teller's tent!_

_He slapped his forehead with the back of his hand and marched towards his apartment's sliding door. Unknowing that it was almost…two o'clock. _

_Tokiya paid the entrance fee and hurriedly looked for the tent. He was looking right and left but the sight of the cream-colored tent was still invisible in his eyes and so he diverted his gaze to his wristwatch. _

_It says, 1:58 pm. It's almost two and he wondered if the fortune-telling tent was still open for business. What if she also takes late lunch like me? He knew most of these kinds of workers take dining time later than everyone else so he quickened his speed through the assorted booths and gift items to find the tent. _

_After a minute of looking, he finally found it and has to question his mind how it seemed to have changed its place but decided to lay it down and walk directly to the tent's door. _

_He was approaching it and was about to open the door when another hand shoved the cream synthetic cloth open, revealing a pair of cerulean eyes and the oh-so-familiar purple hair. _

"_Mikagami Tokiya," she gasped, like she saw a dead corpse roaming around the carnival premises. He raised an eyebrow at her before she hurried herself back inside the tent. He followed her inside, intending to get his forgotten food but was greeted by her cry of misery. _

And that was how the peaceful tent of fortune-telling was bombarded with screams of disapproval and complaints. But now that the fortune-teller had finished her work on Fuuko, she looked at both of them, eyes pensive and unreadable. They waited with heart subconsciously pounding, both expectant and hopeful.

"Well?" Tokiya broke the silence and the fortune-teller sighed loudly. The elderly smiled and both don't know if they would be relieve or be dead.

"What is it?" Fuuko's persistent voice echoed and he nudged her elbow to silence her.

"It was as clear as my crystal ball, sweetings. You are meant for each other…"

The revelation was simple, clear and bold enough to blind her and turn her world upside down literally. She was sure the woman was still chirping about when they are gonna wed, how many children they'll have and other things she wasn't able to digest as Fuuko landed on the ground and fainted.

One thought remained inside her head though.

"_How the hell can I marry someone who can't even catch me when I fall? And on this hard solid earth for that matter. Ouch."_

And she lost consciousness.

---TOFUU---

**A/N: Please, save my white mouse from getting possessed by Tom's long late relative before he gets eaten by the neighbor's dog who is quite sensitive on things that are white and he might actually burst into tears if he finds the cat inside my mouse but he cant devour it becoz, like I said, he's got a thing for whities. **

**Lol. I guess im just confusing you. I'm simply saying 'I hope you'll make me happy and review'. **

**Grammars? Err…no edition again. I guess fanfic staffs are now thinking of blocking me for my continuous breakage of their sacramental rules. Tehee!**


	2. The Settlement I

DISCLAIMER: I wish but I don't.

**A/N: When I say I'll update fast, I will update fast. I told you I'm gonna update fast, didn't I? You guys didn't believe me did you?-stares hard at the readers- No, you didn't. Ah well, here's the update and the replies. **

**Pau: **Hey! New reviewer? I've never seen you around here before. Thanks for reading and here's the next update!

**Blackrose: **Thanks for reading. I hope to see you review again!

**Satomika**: Nyahaha. Thanks but, they're not getting married yet. They're actually trying NOT to get married in this fic.

**Abby-chan!:** Hey. Here's the update.

**Suryasree**: Wow, I had a hard time spelling ur name. LOL. The update in chibified might be…I Dunno when. But to entertain my readers, I have to formulate another fic while they're still waiting for another ChIBIFIED chap.

**9081**: Tehee. Here you go.

**Asianpearl**: Hey honey. Sorry for the grammar errors. I'm lazy correcting grammars but hey, do tell me if my grammar is sooo huge enough to make u hate reading this alright?

**Justxsleep**: Cliché is sooo yummy especially if its TOFUU! Thanks for reading and pls review again.

**Eirist:** Yes, yes ate Eileen. LOL. U got what u wish for. Another chappie!

**I hope to see you all reviewing again! NYaks!**

-------

"I am sooo not going to a fortune-telling tent ever again!" Fuuko muttered crossly. She just got back in her apartment and was furious. "Kitty! Remind me never to go there again, okay?!" she shot a glare at her three year-old poodle as she lowered and brought the little guy's food to the floor. Ahem, yes, he's a Dog.

The dog stared at her with his round saucer eyes and barked once.

"Good," Fuuko retorted and ruffled the dog's abundant strands of fur. Since the day he was brought there as a birthday present of Raiha, she treasured the dog like it was her baby and actually consults it every single hint of failure in her life, even if all it answers was a bark or a yawn of boredom.

Fuuko went back to the kitchen to make her lunch as well. All the outbursts and tension an hour ago totally made her digestive system wear out and its now haunting her with gurgling sounds of distress. She fixed her ingredients and arranged it beside the sink first. Bringing her index finger and pressed it mildly on her chin, she found out that she haven't actually decided what to cook and thought for a moment.

Her serious face was of concentration and immense thinking about which food would suit her taste in that profane day. But what she remembered, though, was the lustrous flow of silver and the subterranean pools of his sapphire eyes. She shook her head and eventually decided to just heat up the lasagna.

* * *

_**The Settlement**_

* * *

FLASHBACK

""It was as clear as my crystal ball, sweetings. You are meant to be together…It says before this season ends you'll fall in love which each other, get married some time next year and will be blessed with two sons and one daughter," was the clear revelation of the old fortune-teller.

Tokiya heard a loud thump of what sounded like a heavy baggage and dragged his eyes to his side, seeing an unconscious former comrade on the floor. He was intently listening to the old woman that he didn't even realize the one beside him falling until she collapsed on the solid, hard floor to be exact.

He rolled his eyes. How in the world did she manage to stand and keep fighting during the UBS when a foolish and unbelievable prediction can easily get her cataleptic?

"I predicted she's going to faint, too," the woman chuckled calmly and Tokiya didn't fight the urge to glare at her. He kneeled down and carried Fuuko with both arms.

"Obaasan, I don't want to be offensive but I certainly don't believe your unreliable prognosis. This_ woman_ here," he grimaced when he realized the word he just called her. " is no way to fall in love with me and neither will I be to her. That idea never crossed my mind and I doubt it crossed hers'," Tokiya didn't wait for a reply as he turned around and headed for the tent's door, the sleeping Fuuko settled on his strong arms.

"I would have believed you, son, if I didn't see the glint of anticipation in your eyes. Excitement, perhaps?"

Tokiya grunted. "Hmp. Of course not." He was not looking back and continued on his pace.

"Someday you'll realize that all I said was true. And when that day comes, I will be there to see you happy…"

The answer was brief but Tokiya knew something within her words sent shivers down his spine.

"Who the hell are you—" his voice died out and his pupils constricted after twisting and finding out that the old woman was gone.

Tokiya stood there, stunned. _What the fuck…_

----TOFUU----

Fuuko was slowly tugging her eyelids up and the first thing she saw was the scowling and thinking face of Mikagami Tokiya. "T-Tokiya?" she yawned and called his name, in case she was dreaming or hallucinating.

His face paled after hearing her called and he twisted uneasily as he tried hard to settle himself on a chair across her. She arched an eyebrow and asked. "What's wrong with you?" she straightened and glanced sideways, personally orienting herself on where they are.

They were inside a coffee shop and in front of her was a cup of cappuccino which she didn't realize to be there until its delicious aroma entered her nostrils. She smiled and excitedly fetched the cup but Tokiya's voice barged in before she could bring her mouth to taste it.

"How could you be so happy after hearing the grandest, craziest prank in your life?" Tokiya, with a sour look on his face, snapped at her.

"What prank?" she looked up, the cup still held near her mouth.

"The fortune-telling," he answered curtly.

As if on cue, Fuuko's cup fell and it shattered in uncountable pieces, startling the occupants of the café. Tokiya grimaced inwardly, anticipating an extra payment for the broken china which he doubt, would be willingly paid by the monkey unless she breaks the waiter's nose first.

Then again, Fuuko was in a frantic state that Tokiya was starting to question himself if this was really his former Hokage mate. She refused to meet his inquiring gaze as she dug something from her purse, a wallet.

"Here," she threw the amount on the table. "Here's my payment for the coffee and the broken cup," she got up and he continued giving her another quizzical look, both for standing and for paying the broken china. And he was more amused on the latter.

"What?!" she finally spat out.

"Get back on the chair," he ordered simply.

"Are you trying to order me Tokiya Mikagami?" she shot a glare at him.

"Sit down, Kirisawa,"

"And you're expecting me to follow you? Why, you're not even my husband yet!" she barked, and when she realized what she just said, she gaped and looked away. "Let me correct that, you are NEVER going to be my husband so stop ordering me around."

As the sudden realization of what she said drawn into him, he blinked in surprise but managed to get his composure earlier than she did. "Just go back on your seat and let's take this as adults," he calmly stated.

"No, _Mi-chan_, we should not even be seeing each other, much more in this kind of place. We look like we're… dating," she retorted uneasily, still standing across him.

_Oh shit, the damn petname._ She realized what she just called him and has to gasp again, this time, though; she covered her mouth with both hands.

Tokiya knew something within him has awakened after hearing her calling him in that old petname. "Make more mistakes like that and I'll doubt it that you really don't want to be my wife."

Fuuko deeply pressed her palms over her mouth, her eyes widening.

He mentally frowned at the gesture. She just carelessly hurt his ego by indirectly implying that he was REALLY undesirable.

"Sit," came his firm, commanding word and finally, she followed him.

"I need to ask you, do you believe that 'prediction'?" Tokiya asked after she settled.

She looked at him with a sincere nod. "I've been visiting that fortune-telling tent every year and she had never failed in knowing what the next year would be like for me."

"It must be just a coincident."

"Do you think four years of flawless future-reading is still a coincident?" she glared at him.

Tokiya fell silent.

"How about you? Do you believe her?" Fuuko suddenly asked.

He focused his attention on her and surprisingly, he nodded. Tokiya knew something like that wasn't just an ordinary means of carnival entertainment.

"_Someday you'll realize that all I said was true. And when that day comes, I will be there to see you happy…" _

_The answer was brief but Tokiya knew something within her words sent shivers down his spine. _

"_Who the hell are you—" his voice died out and his pupils constricted after twisting and finding out that the old woman was gone. _

He doubted fortune-tellers know how to disappear like a bubble without a trace. Copperfield can't even do that. Can he? But even if he can, he wasn't a fortune-teller!

"Well then, what do you propose we do? Since you have me sit back in here I'm sure you got something in mind. And I hope it's not a marriage between us," Fuuko continued talking.

"Not even if you make me the President of United States," Tokiya's retort.

"You wish!" Fuuko stuck her tongue out.

"Maybe I should just go back to London, I'll still get a job in there anyway," Tokiya started their civil conversation while seeing her drink the coffee in _his_ cup. "Although I have to admit, I don't really have plans of going back. I miss the life here," he said and snatched the cup from her, drinking the remaining contents in one gulp.

Fuuko pouted then rolled her eyes. "Then don't. I don't wanna be the reason why you're back and leaving again. The others are expecting you in the Hokage reunion this year."

"I haven't told anyone I'm back yet,"

"But I believe you emailed Yanagi and told her that you'll be here this Christmas so they're all expecting you."

"Then just tell them something was up and I have to go back again." He leaned his back on the back of his chair and crossed his arms.

"I told you I don't wanna be the reason why you're leaving again. You are not going back, we should just not see each other and avoid being in touch. And besides, I doubt we'll ever cross paths again anyway, Tokyo is quite a big city. Let's just forget we met and if ever we see each other again, just act as though you don't know me and I'll act the same," her voice was cold and distant, emphasizing finality.

"And the reunion?"

"I wont go. You can go there freely."

"In that case I also don't want to be the reason why you can't go and enjoy with the others. It's better I go back to London, I'll go to buy a ticket and take the first flight tomorrow," he got up, dusted his pants and threw his payment on the table. "For the coffee."

"Did you even hear what I said? I said you're not going back there," she stood up and faced him.

In answer, he shrugged and turned to leave. Fuuko followed him and angrily twisted him around to face her. "We're not through discussing, Tokiya!"

He stared at her and slowly, he stepped forward closer to her.

Fuuko had the urge to jump out but she didn't. Her eyes were defiant and her grip on his arm was forceful.

"Don't try meddling with my plans, monkey, you're not even _my wife_ yet," he said and realized he just made a huge mistake after seeing her blink her eyes thrice, her hand loosening its grasp on his arm.

He knew heat was occupying his cheeks and he shoved his arm away from her grip. Then afterwards, he marched towards the door of the cafeteria, intending never to look back again.

"Tokiya! Come back here!!!" Fuuko cried out and all the people stared wide-eyed on the commotion. He didn't look back and continued exiting.

He was almost to the door when she screamed again.

"I am NEVER going to be your wife!!!"

Everyone's jaw opened but the silverhead was still walking outside.

END OF FLASHBACK

------

"The damn jerk," Fuuko cursed and opened the oven after it signaled that the heating was done.

She brought the lasagna on the table and got the spoon from its container when she heard the door opened in the apartment next to hers. Her eyes brightened. New neighbor!

She was excited. Her last neighbor was a college student who had been really nice to her although the girl left 2 months ago after learning that she was pregnant. But during the times they were neighbors, they had been really close and even shared meals together.

Maybe, this one would even be better, she thought.

She rose up and took a spoonful of her food before scrambling towards her door. When she got out, she fixed herself and saw that the door in the next apartment was closed. She neared towards the door and pressed one ear against it, hearing a television sound and a noisy sound of what seemed to be a rushing water on the sink.

Fuuko smiled. _She must be cooking!_ Then she readied herself as she knocked on the door. The running water stopped and Fuuko knew her knock was acknowledged. She suppressed a grin.

In a few moments, the door opened and her jaw dropped shamelessly.

"Monkey," he said, and smirked. "Too much for not seeing each other again, huh?"

It was Tokiya and all his half-naked glory.

-----

**A/N: Wow. I guess I'm beginning to be histrionic, filling up and bottom with author's note! Anyway, chapter done and I hope you like it. The next update will be…uhhmm, next week, let's hope. U guys should have to check fanfic. net all the time coz I might update at least once(or twice) a week since I won't be having a lot of time in January. School sucks. **

**Grammar errors are my trademark. Get used to it. And oh yea, I hope you review. Thanks!**


	3. The Settlement II

DISCLAIMER: All I have is my FoR dvd and my stories so lets all shut up now.

**To my reviewers**: Thanks for the support and I am truly happy that you liked the previous chapters although I would have been happier if there were more reviews and more suggestions becoz I forgot where I'm leading this story. Haha!

**Nils**: Hmmm, I included a short explanation why Tokiya had to believe the fortune-telling although its not really very logical. Haha!

**Suryasree:** Thank you. Here's the update.

**Imuzuok:** Oh dear, I'm honored. Hehe. But I tell you, there are A LOT of other TOFUU fanfics here that are more than enough to prove why they look cute as a couple. Try Yanagi-chyan's works.

**Yanny: **Hehe, its actually my first time to write destiny stories so I'm still a bit confused myself. LOL. DUDE, you don't know how much I wanted this chapter to be lemon! HHAHA!

**Abubi-chan**: Here it is! Here it is!

**Blackrose**: Oh, calm down. I just updated. Haha! Yup, I also thought everyone thought Tokiya was proposing! Haha!

**Melodramatic Writer: **very very very cute name! hehe. Well, I don't think there's suspense in this chap so I'm sure you will still be able to review. There wont be a million suitors but I am still going to make Tokiya jealous, real hard! But it will be in the near-end chapters.

**9081**: HEEEEYYYYY. Wow, thanks for the longer review! Tehee. You loved that line too? Hahaha, I was practically laughing while writing it! Please review again!

**Eirist**: Hehe. This is the continuation of his 'half-naked glory' so stay tuned. LOL XD/

THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT LEMON-ish SO THOSE WHO WILL BE OFFENDED SHOULD NOT READ IT. Okay?

_**

* * *

The Settlement II

* * *

**_

"Tell me if you don't have any plans of starting a civil conversation, ice block," her tone was solid enough to ram the Gates of Babylon.

"I AM trying to start a civil conversation here but with a monkey with you as someone to converse with, it's quite difficult," he retorted casually, leaning on the table across her.

Fuuko glared at him, eyes piercing his poker face with pronounced ire. "I don't have time for sarcastic retorts, Tokiya. Go get dressed!" she pointed a blue door, which she was sure was the door to his bedroom, and continued plastering the scowl on her face. Seriously, she WAS displeased.

"You can't order me in my own turf, monkey. And besides, before you knocked I was prepared to get into the bathroom and after this conversation, I am to resume my pending bath so I can't see the need to get dressed,"

"You're joking, right?"

"You find a bare chest distracting?" he remained in that poker face and watched calmly as steam of heat rushed out from her red ears.

"Raiha's was better," she folded her arms on the table and yawned sleepily, implying boredom.

Tokiya had to arch an elegant eyebrow at that. "I thought he was j_ust_ courting you? You seemed to have passed the courtship level and jumped on the bed scene," his face didn't move but his tone somewhat gotten deeper.

If there was one thing she'd never want to do, it would be losing in a glaring fight with the King of Glares, Mikagami Tokiya. "Probably, probably not. But I'm quite sure it isn't what we're discussing right now." Fuuko answered.

"I'm not interested if that's what you think, I'm just amused how he got such a powerful and tough stomach to be able to tolerate you," he leaned on the back of his chair and crossed his arms on his chest. "But anyway, this is just a sort of test monkey, to know whether or not you can resist me. You might try to deny it but I can always look into your eyes and see the test's outcome."

Fuuko wanted to bark "How on earth did you make yourself the world's biggest asshole?!" but decided to dismiss the idea and linger in her steady composure. She knew it will irritate him more. "Uhuh. And what is this… uhmm… test's relevance in our supposed-to-be plan of pursuing the 'no to the beautiful Fuuko and the ice-cold Tokiya marriage bill of 2007'?"

"It's pretty simple, monkey. I'll know if we should continue pursuing that 'bill of 2007', as what you call it, by trying to know if we are attracted to each other. One hint of attraction, and the plan would rather be trashed 'cause it's not going to work anyway. By the end of the yuletide season, we fall in love with each other and get married next year, have three children and die without actually knowing what it's like to fight fate and gain control over your life." He explained matter-of-factly.

"You seemed serious," was her quiet reply.

"I'm dead serious," he stared at her intently.

"Well then, if you think this test is really relevant before we start plotting a solution to this dilemma then I might as well join the game," she smiled rather confidently and Tokiya couldn't help cock an eyebrow upward.

Then he replied. "You don't really have the choice. Whether or not you want to, you still have to undergo this test to—wait, what the heck are you doing?" his eyes widened at the woman in front of him.

"Undressing."

"What!?"

" This is a two-player game Tokiya. Bare chest versus bare chest." She replied coolly.

Okay, he wasn't expecting that. If it wasn't for the fact that HE started this 'game' and that the unfixed ceiling fan was giving him an intolerable heat, he would have told her to stop. But he DIDN'T so he has to bear the consequences. "Fine, just leave the undergarment on," he knew he almost choked out his last words.

"Why would I? You don't have a brassiere on," she replied with a poker face.

"BECAUSE, monkey, I don't wear one!"

"So?"

"So leave yours' on. Having to see your face without a cover is gross enough."

If we say Fuuko was mad enough to eat him was an understatement. Her face reddened in unimaginable outrage and she continued taking off her blazer, its matching longsleeves and yes, her undergarment all in five seconds. Much to Tokiya's aghast reaction.

Then she stood up and banged her palms on the table, eyes striking daggers at her former comrade. "Bare chest versus Bare chest, ice man," she hissed dangerously.

He remained calm but he looked away immediately. "You do know you're being a filthy little fool right now, do you?" he knew insulting her would be the best key to let her imagine what she was actually doing.

"Wrong question. You should ask 'How the hell did you turn to be a murderer ready to kill?'," Fuuko had enough of his stupid little game and was on her peak of hostility. Her voice was sharp and her tone meant to knock out anyone who could hear it.

"So who's attracted now, you sarcastic imbecile!" she glowered.

It might have taken eternity before he slowly brought his face to face her. But when he did, his face was flaccid enough to get mistaken as a statue. "Alright then, please sit down and let's talk," he looked straight to her face and gestured her to take the seat.

At the sudden change of mood, Fuuko became more furious but decided to follow him anyway. She sat down and glared at him harder, crossing her arms on her chest, pushing the two mounds closer.

He groaned. But of course he made sure she didn't hear that as he kept his façade in place. "I presumed you have your own idea of how to solve this problem?"

Her chin tilted higher. "You're not looking at my chest," she was stubbornly defiant.

"What's the need to look at it? You got a gold bar there?" his tone lowered one pitch down.

"You said it all yourself, one hint of attraction and we better not be plotting any plans,"

"Get near so I can see it very well, then I'll tell you that the gay in the nearby grocery store got bigger chest that you,"

Fuuko rolled her eyes. Tokiya…he never changed. Still such an out of this world. "I'm going to transfer to our family's house here in Tokyo. My mom and Ganko had been staying on it for a year now so I'll be dwelling with them."

"Uhuh" was his lame reply.

"What do you think?" there goes their _civil_ conversation with naked torsos.

"That would be beneficial for the both of us, especially for me since I already paid my apartment's payment for this month and the next. And it will be hard to find a suitable apartment these days," he replied.

Fuuko nodded. "And I guess you should get a girlfriend. It would be better."

"I don't have plans yet,"

"You don't have any choice, Tokiya. You can get a girlfriend until the season ends, in that way we'll have lesser probability of being pushed together by fate,"

He looked at her intently and sighed. "This is really funny. Me believing this crap. Recca would laugh his ass out on my face," he muttered, unpleased.

"You think I care?" she leaned forward and fluttered her eyelashes as though seducing him.

He grimaced. "If it was another girl and not you, monkey, I wouldn't give effort in doing these things just to get rid of her."

"Hmp. That's the main reason why you don't have any choice. It IS me so just do what I say!" she snapped.

"Fine. But in one condition,"

"Go ahead."

"Before the yuletide season ends, you have to make Raiha or any man proposed to you for marriage and when that happens, I can assure you that the probability will be zipped to zero," Tokiya smiled at her, unexpectedly.

His smile was genuine and Fuuko understood it to be a toast for a brilliant plan. Despite the fact that they both have their upper bodies publicly viewed, Fuuko smirked. "You really are smart, Mi-chan," she stood up, got dressed and went towards him.

She extended her hand on him and he took it and said "I know,"

They shook hands, giving each other an awkward smirk. "Well then, I expect to see none of you from now on. Have a nice day, Mikagami." She took her hand back and went out of the room.

Once the door was slid close, the room was left with a groaning occupant.

He remained in that sitting position for quite a few minutes before he stood up, finding it upsetting that the prominent bulging in his pants was still…well, bulging. If groaning would make a person rich, then he's probably two steps passed the rich-hood level.

"Fuck you, Kirisawa," he cursed her name against the four corners of his kitchen as he swayed himself towards the fridge. He took the tray of ice cubes and rammed it on his delicate kitchen tiles. He transferred the contents in a bowl before pouring it inside his trousers, feeling much angrier when it took him almost half an hour to calm himself down…and calm his erection down.

Oh how much he wanted to curse her name again!

And he did.

-------TOFUU-------

Fuuko spent a whole day to transfer all her belongings to her family's house and she was glad that Ganko and her mother welcomed her with their big hugs and kisses. She took an absent that day and when she finally went back to her work, she was met by a million assignments to do.

It's another busy day for Fuuko Kirisawa. Being one of the faculties' Music, Arts and PE (MAPhE) teachers, she was tasked to organize the decorations of the entire campus along with the other MAPhE teachers.

Every teacher had been running about anywhere decorating every part of the campus. All classes were suspended and every student was also asked to help in the decoration for their annual Christmas celebration next week.

There were people tasked in every department, in the canteens, in the auditorium, the main halls, the corridors, and in all classrooms. Every MAPhE teacher was tasked to organize in a part of the school and Fuuko was their main organizer.

"Where would we put the Christmas tree this year?" one of her female friend, Sato Asuka-sensei, asked and presented a map of their campus.

"Hmmm, maybe we should put it in…here," Fuuko pointed the part near the main schoolgate and smiled at her co-teacher.

The latter clamped her hands together and beamed. "Oh that's wonderful!!! It would be like were greeting everyone with a big big welcome!"

Fuuko winked at her. "Yup! And if you want to greet them a 'big big welcome' then might as well get the biggest Christmas tree you can find. Decorate it with 'big big' Christmas balls, laces, ribbons and place a 'big big' Christmas angel as well!" it appeared like Fuuko was teasing her friend but everyone knew she was serious.

Her friend giggled. "Well then, 'big big' Christmas tree coming right up!" she grinned at Fuuko and called another co-teacher. " Mikagami-san!!! Will you come with me and get the biggest Christmas tree in the woods?" Asuka was waving at someone behind.

Fuuko gasped and she stared wide-eyed at Asuka. "Mikagami?" she asked, hysterical.

"Uhm, yea, the new faculty member?...oh, you weren't here yesterday so you didn't meet him. He was introduced to the whole faculty by the principal," Asuka explained. "I tell you, he is one hot papa!" she turned to her and squealed.

Fuuko knew the new teacher was a few yards away from them so she whispered immediately. "I guess I'll go see what Shinoda-san was up to, okay?" she walked away but Asuka held her elbow.

"Wait, he's here. I'll introduce him to you," the black-haired female said.

Fuuko groaned and slowly turned around, eyes fixed on the floor.

"Fuuko-san, this is Mikagami Tokiya from the Physics department," Asuka started.

_Act as though we don't know each other…_

_Act as though we don't know each other…_

_Act as though we don't know each other…_

_Act as though we don't--_ "Monkey, I didn't know you'd be a teacher too." He asked in his usual acid tone.

_SHIT!_

"Well, hello there Mikagami-san, I wasn't expecting to see you here when there was supposed to be a lot of OTHER high schools here in Tokyo," she gave him her fakest smile.

"You know each other?" Asuka asked Fuuko.

"We were schoolmates in highschool, he was a year ahead and was quite popular so everyone knows him," she gave a genki reply.

"Really? Cool. How come he knows you too?"

"She was my first tomboy admirer," Tokiya shrugged.

_DAMNATION!!!_ Fuuko glared at him.

"You were?" Asuka's eyes widened at the purple head.

"Yes, she was. Even sent me flowers and Hersheys" he continued answering.

Fuuko's face was hot enough to melt the ice age and she didn't fight the desire to yell at him. "To hell will I send flowers to you or even to you're grave!" Everyone's work halted and their attention was shifted to Fuuko's crimson face.

Tokiya acted surprised and he looked mildly at Asuka. "I dumped her so she's acting that way, please forgive her manners. Let's go and get the tree?" he accompanied the confused lady outside, his arms pushing her back towards the door.

Fuuko followed them with a glare. Then she looked at everyone's faces and frowned. "Look, it's not what you think it is. He was an old f— "

"Fuuko-san was dumped by a guy!" One male teacher shouted and it was followed by everyone's boisterous laughter.

Fuuko stared hard at the door Tokiya and Asuka exited.

_Damn you, ice block! I wish you freeze in the woods and die!!_

----

A/N: I'm pretty tired since we spent December 25 swimming on the beach. My back sores but I'm amazed that I was able to finish this chapter. Hope you like it and I would appreciate a review.

_**Grammar errors are my trademark. No edition, no second read. So correct my grammar if you must. Thank you. **_


	4. The Blind Date

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

_**A/N: I have to tell you that I sorta exhausted all my inspirations for the last three chapters so this one might appear to be rushed and lame. I promised I'll make it up in the next chapters so I hope you'll still continue reading. Thanks for the reviews last time. **_

* * *

**_The Blind Date_**

* * *

"Hey, Yanagi-chan, isn't Fuuko coming?" Ishijima Domon answered as he replaced his glass with another shot of tequila, his voice slurped in obvious drunkenness.

Yanagi shook her head deliberately. "Its too bad she couldn't come when Mikagami-sempai's here already," she smiled at Tokiya and the latter nodded timidly.

"Why couldn't she come? I thought she doesn't have work after five?" Recca, secondary to Domon, was playfully swinging his glass of wine in front of Mikagami's face as he talked.

His girlfriend Yanagi scowled at him before answering. "I believe she got a date with Raiha-kun today," she poured an amount of wine in her glass.

"So she finally ended up with that purplehead thunder boy?" unknowingly, Tokiya inquired.

"She keeps saying they're just friends but heck, no friends hold hands in public in a windy afternoon and I doubt any guy friend would send flowers every morning for his lady friend just for the heck of it," Recca rolled his eyes declaratively, tossing his glass on the table. His girlfriend loaded him another drink and he took his glass back to his mouth.

"Whatever, she still should be coming. She got a date with that man last year but they managed to come here together, haven't they?" Domon stood up and put his glass down. He took the microphone and punched some buttons on the karaoke machine, ready for his song.

Mikagami shrugged and decided to ignore the big oaf's violent way of singing.

"Ne, Mikagami, how was it like in London? There must have been a lot of pretty girls there, ei?" Recca sunk on the seat beside Yanagi and was grinning maniacally at Tokiya.

"Not as pretty as your Yanagi here," Tokiya answered and pointed his glass on Yanagi. The girl blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Oi, oi. She's off limits! Get your own woman dude!" Recca snaked his arms around his girlfriend possessively. He was almost screaming in attempts to be heard against Domon's battering voice on the microphone.

"Oh that just reminded me, wait until you see Fuuko! The girl's a total eye-catcher! Too bad that ninja guy managed to catch her eyes first or we would have blind-dated you two," Recca continued.

Yanagi nodded her head agreeably. "Recca-kun's right. Fuuko is a real contrast on the last Fuuko you have seen in high school. She's a lot feminine now and has a really wide range of suitors."

_I know, although her jungle attitude never changed. _Tokiya wanted to say but he knew better than to reveal the truth to them. And besides, he and Fuuko made a silent understanding that no Hokage member should know about the crap they are into. "I guess I'll have my chance once I see her," he answered instead.

Tokiya heaved and sent his attention back on the shouting Domon. "So this gorilla finally gave up on the she-monkey?" he wasn't looking at his companions.

"Uhmm, yup, you can say that since he's now going out with a pretty florist from Okinawa," Yanagi gulped another ounce of her wine.

Tokiya slowly turned his head at the couple behind him, almost disbelieving. "Someone actually tolerated his face without vomiting?"

Recca chuckled. "Come on man, don't be too rude. If Fuuko's here and found out how you have become too full of yourself, she'll bash your head to death!"

"Like I didn't know that," Tokiya rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, muttering.

"Hmm, change topic. Do you have a girlfriend now, Mikagami-sempai?" Yanagi eyed Tokiya as she settled her glass back on the glassed-table.

"Sweetie, do you think that face wouldn't get a girlfriend at a mere glance? Girls might even be flooding his apartment right now, waiting for him with wide open arms," Recca had his arms wide opened as though imitating the girls he mentioned. "Oh Tokiya, honey, where have you been? We've been waiting for you all night! Hahahaha! Can you believe that?" he laughed merrily, feet wiggling below him.

Tokiya glared at the former flame master. "I'm…I'm still looking right now. Does anyone of you know a typical girl I could date?" he asked silently, waiting as the couples' eyes grew wider.

"You're looking for a date? My, my, Mikagami, why don't you just pick out any random girl on the sidewalk? I'm sure they'll voluntarily drop down and kiss your toes," Recca answered casually.

"I don't have time to 'pick out' randomly, sea-monkey. Just throw me any girl you know and I swear I'll handle her with care,"

"Anou…Mikagami-sempai," Yanagi interjected questioningly. "Why the sudden need for a girlfriend? Is there a problem?" her eyes spoke of weariness and concern.

Tokiya smiled at her. "Nothing really, I just thought I'd have someone accompany me while I'm here. Unlike during our high school years, we're always together so I never really needed another companion. Right now, our works demand more of us so hanging out like this will not be possible all the time. And besides, I want to explore Tokyo so I need someone to show me around,"

"Are you sure it's not a tour guide you're looking for coz I'm sure the city office offers free tour guides for newcomers and foreigners," Recca raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Tokiya had been restraining himself from chuckling but he still did. "But can you bring the tour guide home for pleasure?" there was a glint of mischief in his eyes that Recca had practically choked out his wine.

Sakoshita Yanagi also made a face at what Tokiya said but she joined his chuckling after awhile. Maybe four years of being abroad could really change someone even a bit. "Well, I don't know if we can give you someone to date with but—"

"Don't worry," Recca grinned at Yanagi. "I know exactly who the girl that would suit his taste," then he smirked at the ice man with a sly quirk of his eyebrow.

-------------

"Fuuko-chan!"

Fuuko didn't have the time to see who it was as a dark shadow tumbled on her and she found herself being crushed by her bestfriend, Yanagi Sakoshita.

"I'm so happy you could come!"

"Why so enthusiastic? It's just a blind date," Fuuko chortled gingerly. "So where's my table?" she scanned the inside of the fine dining restaurant for an empty table.

"It's on the second floor, he's waiting," Yanagi beamed, a pool of mirth was her eyes.

Fuuko turned to Yanagi with a warning stare. "This better be the last time you're going to blind date me to any guy you share an elevator with or I'll tell Raiha-kun that you have been secretly torturing me for the past three years!" With that, Fuuko fixed her flowing purple hair and tamed the wrinkles of her knee-length tube top white satin attire.

"Ei? Why would he object? Aren't you 'just friends'?" Yanagi had to smirk at that.

"We are," Fuuko answered casually.

"Then go ahead and meet up the guy we arranged for you today. I'm sure you'll be glad to meet him," the former healer grinned cheekily and Fuuko blinked suspiciously before she marched her way towards the golden staircases of Gaspacho's Fine Dining.

As the lavender beauty emerged out of sight, Recca appeared behind his girlfriend's back. "Is she gone?" he whispered steadily, eyes fixed on the staircases.

Yanagi glimpsed at her boyfriend. "Are you sure it's a good idea that we blind dated them together? This might come out rather a bit of shock for both of them," with a hint of anxiety in her gentle voice, Recca laid both hands on her shoulders.

"You'd rather see another girl die of heart attack before she'd even start her date with Mikagami?" Recca asked, amused.

The auburn haired healing girl shook her head and realized what he just said. Afterall, the famous quote 'Looks could kill' can be perfectly portrayed in reality by the former ensui wielder.

Fuuko had her head glancing sideways for a man described on the pink note paper given by Yanagi. She read it calmly before pulling her face up to search for the man.

"_He'd be sitting at a corner near the balcony. All you need to do is ask him whether or not he prefers the curtains closed and if he answers by closing the curtains himself then he's your date, otherwise, he isn't_." the message said.

Fuuko frowned at it. _What the heck is this? No physical descriptions of the man whatsoever!?_ She then browsed all corners of the grand room, especially on the side near the balcony. She went near when she saw one man sitting on that corner, his legs crossed and he had a cup of coffee as company.

"Uhmm, excuse me?" Fuuko started and the man raised his face on hers. He smiled and bowed his head slightly. "I was wondering…would you prefer the curtains on the balcony closed?" she continued and pointed the cascading red velvet curtains serving as door for the balcony.

The man followed her gaze and shook his head politely. "I'd rather have it open so I can have a clear view of the moon," he declined and went back on his coffee.

Fuuko slowly walked backwards, her mouth gaping at the man. She wondered if she hasn't followed the instructions right so she read the note again. After a full minute of comprehending (and standing), she realized she executed the instructions correctly and averted her eyes from the message to look back on the tables. It was the same man earlier and there was no sign of another occupant on any of the tables.

Fuuko sighed and heaved her shoulders. Maybe he left to go somewhere, she concluded. _Oh well, its not like I got a lot of time to spare so it's not my fault anymore if this blind date didn't push through. _She decided to turn around and leave.

Just the right time when a man blocked her way and her dress got soaked of cold red wine. "What the…watch out, will you?!" she desperately tried to wipe its stain from her heavenly white tube top. "Oh…god," she shook her head when her attempts just had the stain spread all over her chest.

"Monkey,"

A petname was all it took for Fuuko to recognize who the hell was the man towering over her, holding a glass of red wine in his right hand. She quickly tilted her head up. "Mi-chan!?" Seeing his round eyes and elevated eyebrow, she knew she was not the only one who was surprise on that unexpected meeting.

"What are you doing here?" they chorused.

"I'm here for a blind date," they chorused again.

Fuuko clamped her hand over his mouth, shutting him up. "Wait, let me talk first. You are here for a blind date?" her tone was disbelieving and they both knew that if they were not on the formal place, she would be on the floor now, laughing.

He nodded. "You advised me to get a girlfriend,_ remember_?" he stared at her pointedly.

"I didn't know you would seriously take it," she smiled brightly, teasing.

He rolled his eyes before bringing his hand on hers to take it from his mouth. "She might be here any minute so I'll go get my own table before she arrives," he was in a hurry but Fuuko followed him immediately.

He positioned himself on a comfortable spot near the curtains and Fuuko seated on a table near his'. They were a good four meters apart but Fuuko felt like she needed to start a conversation before their dates come.

"Mi-chan!" she whispered. "Mi-chaaann!" she whispered louder.

He moved his eyeballs towards her, his face steadily facing front.

"What time will your date be?" she asked.

"Seven," was his curt reply.

She peeked at her silver wristwatch and scowled at him. "Are you kidding? But it's already thirty minutes passed seven!"

"I was here on time, I just went to the washroom for a few minutes."

Fuuko stared at him for a long time before she pouted. He was still not looking at her and she felt a bit ignored. "Why are you not looking at me?" she questioned suddenly.

He didn't answer. He remained as still as a statue.

She pouted again and crossed her arms defiantly.

Another thirty minutes passed and Fuuko was already sulking on her chair, she had ordered enough wine to make her feel a bit dizzy but there was still no man tagged with 'for blind date' sign in sight. It was already eight pm but it was still the 'man with his coffee' and Tokiya in the corner near the balcony. Her face was near blushing and she decided to go home before she drowned herself with alcohol.

She stared at the unmoving Tokiya on her right. He was still there, just sitting, doing nothing. She wondered how on earth he could remain in the same position for so long. Is he cataleptic?

And then it struck her.

"Tokiya, would you prefer having the curtains closed?" she asked in anticipation, waiting with heart wildly beating as he slowly, like eternity, moved his face to look at her gasping one.

"I cant believe it will take you more than thirty minutes to finally realize that we are the ones matched by Recca and Yanagi into a blind date," he glared at her as though he blamed her for his ruined evening before he stood up, slowly pulled the curtains together, eventually covering the sight of the balcony from the viewers.

_Oh no. This is it. The prediction was true. This is like the THIRD time fate brought us together! _Fuuko bit her lips and waited as Tokiya sat on the seat across her, his legs crossed beneath him.

"Let's get over this and be out," he grunted, displeased.

"Are you kidding?! This is actually an event we don't want to be into, remember? We are SUPPOSED TO BE not seeing each other anymore!"

"You can go out if you want to. I'm hungry and I'm staying. The food stub the sea-monkey gave me covers a complete fine dining banquet so I might as well take advantage of it," he showed the small paper and placed it on the center of the table.

"For two," Fuuko read.

"Yes it is. But I don't mind telling you that I will be a lot happier if I don't have to share it with you."

Fuuko snorted noisily. "You jerk. You knew all along that we were the ones to date and you didn't bother telling me!" she hissed on his face.

He cast her a bored look. "I didn't know it was us. I just realized it earlier than you did."

"What an insensitive being," she mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

"Let's get on with this," he ordered and called the waiter.

----

Their next meal was a plate of delicious steak and Fuuko covered her mouth as she felt herself drooling over it. "Oh my god, this is sooo..yummy!!" she squeaked silently.

Tokiya stared at her with disgust. "Act civilized monkey, this isn't the jungle," he took his knife and smoothly sliced his piece of meat.

Fuuko glowered at him and took her knife as well.

They ate silently, waiting for the rest of their cuisines be served. Fuuko was gulping the last ounce of her wine and Tokiya stared at her with a grim expression.

"What?!" she spat out.

He lowered his eyes back on his own glass. "Nothing,"

She frowned. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking…do you really think it's possible that I'll fall in love with you before this season ends?"

"Ei?"

"I mean. Look, you're dressed up like that, I can see that a lot of men have stopped on their tracks just to gaze at you,"

"So you're saying?"

"I don't think I'd ever felt that way towards you. You're not my type," he ended with a sip from his wine.

"You have a really thick gut saying that in front of my face" she gritted her teeth.

Surprisingly, she rose up and stood in front of him.

He quirked an eyebrow upward. "I know the truth hurts but I want to be fair by tell—"

He was caught off guard when she dipped her face on his. Her lips hungrily enfolded his' on a kiss that lasted almost a lifetime. It took him awhile before he responded but when he did, he had given it all. He brought his hand on her nape, gaining a better access of her lips and pulling her closer at the same time. Her tongue was playing teasingly with his and he decided to stand up, not breaking away from their fighting mouths. As he brought another hand over her cheek, he felt her lips abruptly flew away.

He stopped to open his still-dazed eyes and was met by the sly grinning of her face. "I beg to differ, but your kiss tells me otherwise," her head titled proudly and she walked away, leaving him gawking and muttering an audible 'shit' from his mouth.

----

_**A/N: Alright, I know its crap. AND boring. My sister said so and I don't blame you. I have been busy coz its gonna be new year and this is all the best I can do today. I wrote this for only an hour so the sentences are kinda confusing. HAHA! **_

_**Anyway, I hope u will still review. Cookies will be given on the next chapter! I don't mind anonymous reviewers so I suggest all of you review and tell me what you think. **_

_**OKIE?**_

_**Advance happy new year!**_

_**-**__**Grammar errors are my trademark. No edition, no second read. So correct my grammar if you must. Thank you. -**_


	5. The Downfall

**A/N:** it's been like, years, since my last update and apologizing wouldn't do anything. School killz!(as one of my reviewers have said) and it is all true!!! I'm being tortured at school, please call Bantay Bata for us!

To my reviewers:

I apologize for the lesser time I have to post this chapter and I will still not be able to reply to reviews like how I used to. But you all know how much inspiration you give me just by sharing your thoughts and appreciation. And for that, I dedicate this chapter to all of you.

For Melodramatic-chan who was probably concern that I might be kicked out from fanfiction just becoz I'm not following their rules about replying to reviews, I do know I am breaking one of their laws in here since the first time I joined this site. But I have noticed a lot of other authors doing it too. So if I get suspended, then I know Im not the only one. HAHA! But thank you so much for the reminder. MWA MWA MWA!-hugs-

Next Chapter is…

* * *

_**The Downfall

* * *

**_

It had probably been almost a week since she last saw him, which she was utterly thankful. Tomorrow is gonna be the start of their week long Christmas celebration and their school was more than ready to start the grand jamboree. The 'big big' Christmas tree was excellently standing in front of the school's main gate, wearing dozens of giant golden ribbons and cosmic silver balls that Fuuko thought with great amusement as to where in the land of Tokyo did Tokiya and his new girlfriend, Asuka, managed to gather such gigantic display. It was just outright unthinkable. Who on earth would sell Christmas balls bigger than basketballs? And yet, they were there, glistening so profoundly as though glaring at her the reality of their existence.

"Fuuko-chan?"

It was Asuka and Fuuko couldn't help but groan, somehow outloud.

"Oh are you tired? Would you want a cup of tea?" the dark-haired fella spoke gently as usual. Somehow she resembled so much of Yanagi, their height, the same kind voice, the fine gestures, totally feminine appearance. She thought grimly, finally realizing the apparent answer to what she have been classified as a major problem since a few days ago- Why, oh why, should it be_ her_ that Tokiya has to date?

She abruptly focused on Asuka, a startled expression showed transparently on her face. "Yes, I would love to, thank you." The short female took one more concern glance at her before heading to the faculty room's 'mini kitchen', just for coffee breaks and not for real cooking.

Fuuko's gaze stalked on her friend and her mind drifted on another whirlpool of thoughts.

No, its not that. She was certainly not jealous. She was just being worried of her poor little co-teacher. They were friends, actually, she considered Asuka one of her closest friends inside the high school. And she doesn't really have a lot of 'close friends' so she wanted to keep those close to her and take them away from pain, heartaches, or temptations. Which in this case, would be a futile and challenging one. God knows how much temptation was stuffed inside Mikagami's porcelain skin. Probably more than how he looked like.

Anyway, she never disregarded him being sexy. He's one of the sexiest guys she had known. He can pose himself half-naked on a magazine and half of the female population will be smitten to death, not including the massive amount of she-males who'll probably drop dead before they can even take a good look of his perfectly toned chest. She wished that will never happen. She certainly doesn't want to be the only single female left on earth.

Okay, another thing, he was gorgeous too. Maybe even more gorgeous than her Raiha but she never found the scowl and proud tilt of his chin appealing. Come to think of it, she never liked a guy who looked as though he's superior over anything that has boobs. Damn her and her feminist beliefs but she certainly doesn't have plans of taking care of many children, cleaning the entire house, ironing her husband's clothes and waiting in vain for his return at night and then learning via phone call that he's going to have overtime until morning. She thought it was plain stupid. Women should be out driving their own cars, managing a big company and touring the world with their own money. Not dependent and clinging to a man for feeding. Seriously, where was self-respect in here?!

Fine, that was a total diversion from the real topic. We were talking about Tokiya being gorgeous. She couldn't agree more. He's every bit of a woman's ideal man, his appearance that is. Why would she kiss him anyway? Does she look like she goes around town and starts snogging up any man she runs into? Or blind date with? Hell, no. She HAS standards. And high standards they are.

A persistent knock on her own table cut Fuuko out from her early morning contemplation and she was met by a pair of dark lavender eyes. And instantly, at that very moment, she knew her day was already complete.

"Oh did I disturb you? I didn't mean to interfere your pleasant daydreaming. I'm sorry," his eyes seemed surprise at her sudden consciousness. Evidently, he had been staring at her for no less than a minute.

"How long did I look completely stupid?" she asked, uneasily.

" 'Cute', you mean? About five minutes or less. I lost track of the time myself," he chuckled lightly. Between his heartfelt laughter, Asuka came in to deliver Fuuko's tea, which the latter took gratefully.

"So Romeo's here to fetch Juliet from the ground floor of her daydream," Asuka's teasing was bringing the blush to Fuuko's cheeks and the former had to grin at her flushed expression. Raiha, on the other hand, just smiled and greeted Asuka with the usual. "Good morning Asuka-san," he was very much inclined to her teasings that it sort of appeared to be a normal daily life occurrence for him. But Fuuko was certainly not regarding it as 'normal' as she still felt the blatant burning of her cheeks from everyone's view.

"Good morning Raiha-kun, how are you today?" Asuka asked.

She was answered by another gleaming smile that almost took Fuuko's breath away. "I was just about to invite my bestfriend here (he glimpsed at Fuuko) to dinner tonight but I guess this morning was not a good timing as I can she she's well-occupied," he laughed softly before adding, "and how about yourself? I trust you and Mikagami-san are doing pretty much fine?" his words came out more of a narrative statement than a question.

At the mention of her boyfriend's name, Asuka blushed furiously. "He…Were doing fine," and she blushed more.

Fuuko stared at her friend for a moment before finally drowning into one suspicion. "You kissed haven't you?" she asked without a second thought. Somehow the words managed to leak out from her mouth before she can even form it into an understandable sentence.

The girl's blush was maddening and Fuuko wondered how one could blush that much in a mere second. Asuka nodded and Fuuko tried to ignore the crumpling of her insides. Her friend got it bad and Fuuko can't bear anticipating how sorry she would feel after this is all done and find out that the prediction was nothing but a lie. She hoped Tokiya would even be considerate (and human) enough not to break up with Asuka the instant Christmas season is over. Damn, she even wished Tokiya would just fall in love with Asuka, or at least show some affection for her. She's a nice woman who doesn't deserve the cruel truths of the world.

"Congratulations to you then, Asuka-san," Raiha reached for Asuka's hand and handshook it. The lady's blush never seemed to travel out her face.

Fuuko was about to talk, to ask Raiha about his invitation for a dinner, but as if on cue, Tokiya came marching inside the Department of Music, Arts and Physical Education, glancing sidewards occasionally as if looking for someone. Which was actually true. He spotted what he was looking for and strolled towards Asuka, bowing slightly at some old faculty members who minded greeting him.

Fuuko saw how the iceman smiled lovingly at his girlfriend that she actually thought of forgetting about his entire masquerade. His acting was so real that it was harder for her to recognize the hint of deceitfulness behind his façade. He looked every bit as a man giving his girlfriend a casual affectionate look and not the devil that he really was. Fuuko glared at him grimly. Oh, poor poor Asuka-chan. She'll be in great pain once this is all done.

"Tokiya-kun, I think you haven't met him yet. He's our school's residential nurse, Raiha Shinoda-san," she paused. "Raiha-san, this is my boyfriend, Tokiya Mikagami from the Physics Department,"

Raiha reached out a tidy hand and Tokiya stared at it for awhile. "I didn't know you like saving lives now, it seemed too far from your last profession," he suddenly said, not bothering of taking Raiha's outstretched hand.

Raiha blinked at him, playing as innocent as he can look. Then he chuckled and smiled. He took his rejected hand back inside his pocket and said "I'm a changed man."

"I can't see any changes," Tokiya muttered, but he himself knew that they heard him.

Someone cleared her throat. It was Fuuko. "Nice to see you again, Mikagami-san," her voice was unnaturally cold and distant. "Congratulations on you and Asuka-chan. I didn't really have the chance to congratulate you myself."

"Thanks," he whispered, if she heard it, he wouldn't know.

As quickly as she heard his gratitude, she turned her head to smile at Raiha. "So what time would our dinner be?"

"I'll pick you up at seven. Wear your best dress alright?"

Tokiya certainly doesn't want to overhear this kind of personal and private conversation but his girlfriend seemed to be a total opposite of himself. Her feet were glued on the ground and her face was smiling every second as Fuuko and Raiha's conversation was progressing. He sighed and decided to walk off to Asuka's desk, searching for some papers.

"Is there something important to happen this evening?" Fuuko questioned, her eyes lit up in anticipation.

Raiha nodded. "And I want you to look your best for this event." His soft words were making her dizzy and she bit her lip to prevent the urge to scream.

"May I have the pleasure to know?" Fuuko's grin was exceedingly wide but she can't seem to take it off.

Raiha winked at her. "Later, you will." He held her hand and squeezed it, the usual gestures he does on her, which never failed to make her feel all tingly and giggly. "I'll see you later, Fuuko," he kissed the back of her hand before proceeding outside the door.

The atmosphere had become dreamy, with heaven's scent lingering around the entire office. Fuuko returned to her chair, wearing a bobcat grin that seemed to go on forever. Asuka, who witness all the details as though watching the climax of a romantic movie, hugged Fuuko and gushed over her. "He looked every bit as a man who's gonna propose!!!" She squeaked enthusiastically. "Im so happy for you!!"

"Cut it off. Were not even dating!" Fuuko tried pushing her friend away, but she held the cheeky grin on her face like a chesire cat.

"Oh don't be such a denial queen. You look as good as a married couple whenever you get the chance to see each other!" Asuka slapped her shoulder playfully.

Fuuko clamped her palm over Asuka's mouth and gestured to get her closer. "Do you really think so?" she whispered, giggling.

"Believe me. If I'm wrong, I'll break up with Tokiya!" the girl whispered against Fuuko's palm.

Asuka laughed and Fuuko thought that was actually weird for Asuka to say things like that. But it was funny and really deserved a good laughter, so laughing she did.

----------------------------------------

She was on her best dress, her best hairdo, and in the best Tokyo restaurant.

And yet she was in her worst nightmare. Sitting in front of her were a dozen bottles of tequila, three glasses of wine and a bottle of beer.

She cried shamelessly, letting the tears flow out from her miserably aching heart. She wanted to cry it all out. She was feeling shit and no man alive will be able to stop her from her untimely bereavement.

She noisily punched the bottle of beer on her desk, moaning in frustration. "Why, Raiha, Whhhyyyyy!!!" she cried again, remembering her life's suicidal downfall.

_Since the first time she stepped inside the restaurant, she knew her heart hammered and she ignored it deliberately. It was probably normal for someone like her who was expected to experience one of the most special moment of her like. But that moment ceased out her memory as she stood astounded on the ground, gawking with jaw nearly dropping in front of Neon Kitajima, who looked everything like a woman anxiously excited for this meeting. _

"_Fuuko, I would like you to meet…," he took the other woman's hand. _

"…_my fiancée, Neon," he added blissfully. _

_Fuuko knew, that if she was in a different place and with different persons, she would have lost her consciousness right there and there. _

"_Yo—your fiancée?" her voice echoed and came out rather stammered. _

_Raiha wrapped his arm around Neon and they stepped closer to Fuuko. She reached for her hand and shook it after Fuuko gave it hesitantly. "Fuuko-san, it's great to see you again," her voice was kind, gentle, motherly-everything that makes her so different from her. And as Neon stood there, shoulders wrapped by Raiha's strong arm, Fuuko bit her lip to conceal the bomb-like heartache that struck directly to her soul. _

_They simply look good together. _

_There were a few silent and awkward moments after that. Fuuko just couldn't help feeling forlorn and envious. Although she tried every bit of her energy to hide it, there were times when she can only nod and keep quiet until the couple noticed her. Until the moment came when they had to leave, she remained mute and successfully managed to convince them to leave her in the restaurant, telling she still have another appointment in that same venue in a few minutes. _

_The most painful moment was when Raiha kissed her on the cheek before saying goodbye, the same gesture he used to do everytime they parted. Worst moment, though, was when Neon did the same thing on her other cheek before following Raiha towards the door. _

_It was a complete downfall. Why did God didn't just bury her alive on the spot?_

_She stared at the couple as they leave. They were both wearing white attires, Raiha in his white suit and Neon in her cream flowing off-shoulder gown, a great contrast on her all black outfit. They looked like a happily married couple all in white, while she, on the other hand, was a grieving widower.  
_

Fuuko rested her cheek on the table, staring idly at the window a few yards away. There were no stars, even the moon didn't look as lovely. The music was the sentimental song "I cant cry enough" by Bellefire and everything around her, from the waiters to the heavy balcony curtains, seemed to move slowly and gently. She was totally at lost, and her face crumpled as she felt another tug of pain in her heart. "Raiha-chan…why…?" She whispered his name and buried her face between her folded arms on the table.

A tap on her table was heard, which she didn't bother acknowledging. All she wanna do now is pretend that she's dead. She's probably better off dead, anyway. Nothing seemed to matter now but her heartache and torn dreams.

The tap on her desk was persistent and she still refused to look up. She doesn't need anyone, anything, or whatever. She only wanted to sleep and forget the rest of the world. A good rest might clear up her mind a bit and she'll be ready to go out without having to throw up or stumble on the sidewalk waiting for taxi.

"Monkey, you need to pay your orders before passing out," he calmly said.

And this time, Fuuko finally looked up.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, kinda cliffy, I know. And NO cookies, I know. But my tight schedule is mean and I want to share its mean-ness with you.HEHE! 

But please, Don't TRY hurting MY RAIHA! Without his naked pictures on my bedroom walls, I wouldn't be able to get the last convincing power to write again.

I hope you review. You probably know what's gonna happen next and I want to know what's playing on your mind.

-I didnt edit this and Im aware that grammar errors might be residing here and there. Please do correct me. Thanks!-


	6. The Moan

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for the reviews and I'm here updating again. Hehe. I might update next week once or twice, depending on how badly needed I am for our film shooting. I hope you like this and I dedicate this to the last chapter's reviewers.**

**

* * *

The Moan

* * *

**

The last thing a heartbroken woman wants to hear would be the sermon of how her own presumptions and magical fantasies lead her to her biggest mistake…eventually breaking her apart.

"…_its not like he's someone who would fall in love with you. I mean, come on, you're a tomboy…"_

Certainly not from the opposite specie where Raiha belonged…

"…_you probably thought that you love him, but what you're actually up to is just for someone to love you because until now, you remained single…" _

Certainly NOT from the man with a heart harder than a stone…

"…_don't blame Raiha for what's happening now. It's definitely and obviously YOUR fault for expecting too much…" _

And certainly NOT from MIKAGAMI TOKIYA.

"…you gave a different meaning on his gestures when it was clearly friendly and platonic." Tokiya ended his words calmly, just like the way he started it.

Fuuko, who he had to carry out from the restaurant, was glaring enormously at her unwanted companion. Her eyes, that were earlier drenched with her tears, were now blazing with intense annoyance. "Are you done with your speech, Mr. President?" she didn't bother hiding her irritation and sarcasm.

Seriously, why should it be HIM, of all people, that should be here and see her in her bleakest moment after having been indirectly dumped by her dream guy? How much more embarrassment does life want to fall unto her? Was earlier not enough!?

"Not quite. If I want to tell you what's inside my mind right now, you will have to wait until next year to get up from your seat," his face was the usual stoic features—cold, impassive, aloof. The only determinant of his emotion would be the higher and louder tone of his voice; like he will be ready to scream at her once she moves and tries evading him.

Fuuko stared at him with painful expressions. It caused her a great distress that she was there, staring at the man whom she really wanted to stab to death, and yet she can't make her thoughts into action in fear that she'll soak her best gown with his grimy ice cold blood. Her hands clenched in her best effort to control her raging wrath. She breathed deeply, allowing the relieving scent of the outside breeze cool her brain off.

She looked at him and wasn't surprise to see that he remained unmoving and po-faced. "Tokiya, will you tell me exactly why you are here barging into my supposed-to-be solemn time of bereavement?" her voice was deep, lacing with every bit of solidity she can place in it.

"Asuka asked me to get her forgotten shawl earlier. I'm going to return it to her tomorrow. Ironically, we dated on the same place, which was not very surprising since the day we have been presumed as a future couple. I'm used running into you everyday," he raised a pink satin shawl for evidence.

Fuuko hissed and scowled at him. "I don't care why you're here, whether you dated or not. I'm asking why you're here DISTURBING my sacred time alone! Can't you just go and leave me?! I don't need you or anyone!" she pointed across the other side of the road with her index finger, her breathing shallow and short.

He allowed her ample time to regain her breath but he remained beside her. The painful tears threatening to pour out from her eyes were more than enough proof of how she longed for someone to cry on and give her comfort at that desolate moment.

"I would have left if you're eyes proved the validity of your words, Kirisawa. But as I stand here beside you, I knew that you needed a companion. Even if it has to be the 'ice cold' me," he was staring at her and she wasn't staring back. Her face rebellious and homicidal.

Tokiya traced her face with his eyes, traveling from the frown of her eyebrows, the fiery eyes that showed her entire heart and mind, the delicate curve of her nose, her flushed cheeks and the pouting cherry lips that looked actually cute from where he was standing. If it wasn't for the fact that he was the one who brought her there, he would have thought she was the goddess of temptation, sent there to serve her purpose. But even if she wasn't, she had tempted him just right. Slowly and painfully torturous.

Then Tokiya looked away and sighed. He wasn't there to adore her, or pay her any attention. No matter where they go and where life brings them, they will always be Tokiya and Fuuko, the former companions and Hokage members. Nothing more than that. He knew himself too well and he knew what he wanted from her. And it doesn't have the letters L, O, V, and E—well, there is E, between S and X. He was a man with hormones and was definitely not inert enough not to crave for physical desires. He's just the kind of man that was externally passive but with active manly urges. Sex, afterall, was never forbidden if it wasn't pleasurable.

"Let me accompany you home," he said softly, surprising the woman beside him. He noticed the gradual change of her expression from sorrowful to moderately shock. "No matter how manly you are, it is still not proper for you to be going home without an escort if you're wearing those clothes," he had his eyes fix on the road.

She didn't talk nor acknowledge him. Her mind was beginning to drift off—an effect of the alcohol she had taken in. When the taxi came and Tokiya lifted his hand to call it, she let herself get dragged by his strong arm into the soft cushion of the cab's backseat.

"Where are we going, Sir?" the taxi driver questioned them on the front mirror.

Tokiya looked at Fuuko, nudging her to answer the driver. She glared at him and with drowsy, drunken eyes, she frowned at the taxi driver. "Drop me at the nearest hotel."

The driver smirked at them and began to start the engine.

"Whooa—wait, wait!" Tokiya held the driver's shoulder, in an attempt to halt him. He looked indignantly at Fuuko, who had fixed her face towards the taxi's window, silently mopping, he knew. "Monkey, give me your home address," he said firmly, grasping her elbow.

She slowly twisted her head to his face, and eyed him solemnly, tears continuously streaking out from her lids. He felt a tug of dagger-pierced pain in his chest and his grip slowly gentled. He sighed. "If you don't want to go home, fine." He dismissed her and glimpsed at the cab driver. "Do what she said."

The taxi driver nodded and started the engine.

Tokiya glanced at Fuuko, occasionally checking whether she already stopped crying or not. And everytime he looked away, the painful tug in his chest was uncontrollably beginning to bite him. He never liked seeing a woman crying extremely, especially not someone just a meter away from him. Even during the times he was in highschool and most people believed he was incapable of feeling, he retained a soft spot for the women and respected them all his life. When Neon and her sisters fought with them on the UBS tournament, he had made it to the point not to hurt them so much due to respect. It was a silent vow he made to himself and to his sister's grave. Another thing, Fuuko was not a stranger. She was a former battle comrade and one of the few women who had made themselves a part of his life, even just for a moment. She was his friend.

"Fuuko," he called her name softly. It was strange to call her with her given name, but somehow it had gone out from his mouth naturally.

She didn't answer, her shoulders were shaking every now and then. He realized she was still torturing herself with agonizing sobs and he shifted his gaze away from her to let her continue her act.

The taxi pulled off in front of a grand European hotel. "Here we are," the driver announced with a wink at Tokiya. Tokiya glared at him and handed him the payment.

They unloaded slowly from the taxi and when they were completely out, the taxi driver beamed and shouted. "Enjoy!" then swooshed off the vicinity. If it was another woman, and not in that condition, Tokiya would have winked back at the taxi driver. But he WAS with Fuuko and he definitely doesn't want to abuse a woman in her most vulnerable moment.

Fuuko braced herself as the cold wind brushed her naked arms. She needed a shelter as soon as possible to keep her alive, or at least keep her swinging legs alive. She knew she was going to get off-balance anytime soon so she hurried herself to the hotel's entrance.

"Fuuko," Tokiya called out.

She ceased walking and turned to him. "I am now fine, thank you Mikagami-san. You can now leave," she said in case he wanted to receive some gratitude. But he confused her when he walked closer to her and gently placed the pink satin shawl against her bare shoulders.

"Let's go inside," he held her back and accompanied her to the receptionist.

Her eyes were dazed and her knees were beginning to collapse, thus, she landed her full weight on him for support. He didn't seem to protest and she was thankful. She definitely doesn't want another sarcastic compliment on her weight. Fuuko's eyes were half-closed and she was beginning to form a headache.

"Just one room for this lady," his words barely registered in her mind.

Tokiya got her room number and key and he carried her to her hotel room, knowing her feet were not strong enough to support her.

They were in front of an oak door painted with cream and he brought her down. She semi-consciously rested her back against the hard door while he collided his chest on her, slightly panting. He reminded himself never to carry a woman who had drunk almost six liters of beer to a hotel's second floor. She can tend to get heavier with each step.

He rested his palms against the door and near each side of her ears, still panting. He dragged one hand inside his pocket and got Fuuko's key. "Fuuko, I'll leave you here with your key…" his voice faltered as his eyes met hers. Her breathing was labored and he realized how close they were after feeling each of her breath brushed deliciously against his lips, her chest rising up and down against his clothed torso.

Her eyes were saying something, but he wasn't sure of what it was. He knew her thoughts were probably tangled and fuzzy and she was in a state of complete confusion, frustration and mental deterioration. She probably doesn't know what she was doing as her arms gracefully swam from his chest to his nape, persuading his head down. But he, he _was_ conscious and he knew exactly what she was doing. And he knew it was his responsibility to stop her, no matter how tempting and beautiful she looked with her bright navy eyes and sweat-stained neck.

"Fuuko, I don't think we should be—" he stopped as her eyeslashes descended close and her arms urged him downward.

"Kiss me," she whispered— soft, inviting, sexy.

_No! She doesn't know what she's doing! _His mind screamed but he dug his head to her awaiting lips anyway. His lips touched hers tentatively, giving her enough time to back-out in case there was still a tiny bit of consciousness within her. She didn't, instead, she tilted her head to the side where he can gain a full access on her lips.

Tokiya took it as a cue to go further and he didn't fight his mind anymore. He wanted this. He wanted her. He delved his tongue inside her mouth, and she accepted it without a hint of protest. And then the battle began.

He was hungrily kissing her as he inserted the key inside the keyhole, opening Fuuko's room to their view. He continued kissing her until they were inside and he locked the door from behind. His arms wrapped possessively on her back and he turned her around, her spine on the door. He gave her lips one more lick before proceeding to nuzzle her scented neck. She moaned and he pressed his solid form firmer against her small soft one. Instinctively, her arms wrung around his neck tighter, drawing him to her more. He groaned, louder than what he intended and his hands caressed her sides from her waist to the wide hips and finally to her endless thighs. He gathered her with his hands and placed her thighs at each side of his hips as he frenziedly rocked his hips forward.

Again, Fuuko produced a pleasured moan and she pulled his head down to her aching bosom. Tokiya complied voluntarily, landing soft kisses from her collarbone to the sweaty valley of her breast. He continued doing so until he brought her down the mattress, his hips still captivated between her legs. Then he kissed her lips again, hard and wanting.

"Fuuko…" he growled between kisses and devoured her mouth again. Her taste was addictive and he could imagine himself melting needlessly with lust. He brought his head back to her neck while she moaned delightedly.

Then he stopped, finally registering the name that she had been screaming from the door.

"Raiha-kun…" she moaned dreamily.

He raised his head to look at her, as though he needed more proof. She was smiling, her eyes closed and she giggled. "Raiha-kun, don't stop…"

He immediately got out of bed, gritting his teeth in anger. He stared at her disheveled form and cursed. "Dammit! At least show some respect to your bed mate!" he furiously threw the door key to her bed and left, not even bothering to blanket her.

**

* * *

A/N: I know it's a short chapter. Well, shorter than what most of the chapters I make. I would like to hear what you think might happen next.**

**Please review. Onegai?**

**-Grammar errors are mine to keep. Thank you-**


	7. The Aftermath

A/N: -sheepish smile- I've been away!! And I'm backkkkk!! Don't you miss me? No? Really? Even just a bit? Look, I'm sorry. Nothing more to say, I feel bad myself that I had all the time in the world and I wasn't able to update. Gomen…soooooo sorry…-sniff sniff-

Disclaimer: Recca no Honou characters would be more famous if I was their artist, but I'm not…soooo….LOL! hahahahahaha!

Review replies (thank you for the support, I really do appreciate it!)

To:

**Ladylyris:** awww…thank you for reading and I appreciate ur time to review. I hope to read ur reviews in this chapter and the next. It always gives a smile on my face.

**Wija-chan;** YO! Dude! Miss ya! Hahaha read this chapter or else…kidding!

**Malo-chan**: Waaaaaaaaaiii!! MALO-CHAN!! –glomps- I miss you!! Sorry took long to update…im enjoying my vacation. I know its selfish but I haven't had vacation for years…anyway, classes starts and I'll try updating weekly if I could. Love ya!

**Those who are signed reviewers: I already sent the replies on ur email. **

-

-

-

-

Chapter 7

-

_I spent half of the day feeling awkward, smiling almost too much on everybody's face and convincing everyone that I am fine…_

…_and ironically, the less I think of the pain, the more I can feel it. - Fuuko Kirisawa  
_

* * *

_**The Aftermath**_

* * *

Fuuko sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Leaning her back on her chair, she delivered five fingers on her forehead and started massaging her hardening creases. She closed her eyes and contemplated for a moment, finally realizing that her plan of staying at the MAPhE faculty room to avoid questions and inquiring gazes was totally not a very good idea. Although it did give her the peace and quiet she achingly needed.

Since the second she stepped foot on the faculty room's mint-colored tiled floor, she made a point that she doesn't want to be bothered in any way possible unless it's life-threatening. Instead of showing her the usual quick, military and polite responses, the other co-teachers practically stared at her with both pity and sympathy. Two things she least desired to be bestowed upon. She is NOT pitiful and she DOES'NT need sympathy, even when she knew she looked half dead that morning.

Earlier that day at coffee break, she and Asuka were able to talk privately at one of the hidden corners of the school café. At first she had declined, thinking Asuka would know why. But the raven-haired Yanagi epitome insisted on talking to her, saying she needed a friend who would listen and Fuuko, although hesitant, was curious of what it was that Asuka wanted to say.

They spent a few minutes of idle chitchatting before Asuka finally confessed that she and Tokiya broke off. Fuuko's instant reaction was anger to the ice man but Asuka clearly corrected her misjudgment by saying that it was her entire fault. She broke it up herself.

"Why?" Fuuko asked in a dazzled confusion. "Why did you break up with him?"

To that question, Asuka placed her cup of coffee and stared warmly at Fuuko. "Because I love my friend more than any guy thrown at me, be it the gorgeous nothing-to-be-compared-of Mikagami-san," was Asuka's silent answer.

The answer brought another lump of confusion in Fuuko's head and she attempted in voicing it out but Asuka beat her to it.

"I promised I would break up with Tokiya if Raiha wouldn't propose to you, have you forgotten that?" she uttered with a sad smile. "Tough luck, he actually didn't."

Saying Fuuko's reaction was a grim sight is an understatement. She swore blood drained out from her face after her friend's revelation. Much more when the short woman assured her that she will always be Fuuko's most loyal little guardian angel. It was too much and Fuuko ended up breaking down, torn between despair of her lovelife and the people affected by it and unworldly happiness she found in a friend. She didn't know how many times she had uttered the word 'thank you' and 'im sorry' to the woman she was talking with. But it was a relief when Asuka sat beside her and offered her shoulders to cry on.

And she vowed that it will be the last shoulder she'd used to cry upon. No more tears from Fuuko Kirisawa.

Before noon time, Asuka was asked by the head master to deliver some files to the district supervisor. She had always been trusted with files, Fuuko thought grudgingly as she crossed her elbows on her desk. She desperately wanted to spend her lunchbreak with Asuka-chan, but because of those damn files she no longer had the courage to go out and explore the world. She needed her bestfriend as a key to face everyone without showing the hint of anguish her face was threatening to display.

Just as Fuuko glanced to the mini kitchen, her tummy began moaning with hunger. She hasn't eaten decently for the past 24 hours and she knew her stomach will give up in a matter of seconds. With a last loud sigh, Fuuko gathered her things and stood up. Seriously, she needed to get a grip on herself! She is not going to show everyone that she was the trash Raiha disposed after using.

Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself and flashed a very big ear-to-ear smile on her face. She very well knew she must have looked stupid, but it's better than acting like a lost puppy. Fuuko crossed the floor towards the door and headed to the cafeteria, bringing nothing but her clothes and a few amount of courage.

--

After the big and satisfying lunch she had, Fuuko decided to work on the papers she had left untouched when she took an absent yesterday. Not able to bear the sight of her face in her sink mirror- bulging eyes, jungle-like hair, swollen lips (which actually surprised her) and homo erectus appearance, Fuuko knew she needed to take a sick leave the day after Raiha introduced her fiancée. Asuka told her that when Fuuko was not around, Raiha had introduced Neon to all the faculty members of their high school and everyone was able to know the cause of her 24 hrs sick leave.

Fuuko actually chuckled at the sight of disgust Asuka had displayed when she informed her about it. She can never forget the next words she said "And the man had the nerve to look for you after announcing his wedding date, everyone actually jaw-dropped".

Those words printed a clear meaning in Fuuko's mind; Raiha never actually felt something more for her. She was, and will always be, his bestfriend. While he, for her, will remain the dream that she will never have.

"Fuuko-chan, I'm back," Asuka tapped her desk lightly and Fuuko decided to leave those anguish thoughts temporarily.

"Glad you're here, have you taken your lunch?" Fuuko inquired.

"Yea, and I guess I need to go to the clinic," Asuka sighed and Fuuko raised an eyebrow.

"Sensitive teeth, too much ice cream," the blackhead grinned sheepishly.

Fuuko rolled her eyes and pretended to act like an angry mother but they both laughed good-naturedly. "Well, I'll accompany you to the clinic then," she offered.

"Eh?" Asuka stared at her wide-eyed, as though what she said was scandalous. "But Fuuko-chan, HE is having a duty today," she was referring to _him._

Fuuko was actually taken aback; she actually forgot that small little tiny detail. Raiha is the damn school nurse!

"Oh, silly me," with that, Fuuko took her purse and added a few lipstick and eyeshadow. "There, do you think this pretty face will be mistaken for a dumped broken-hearted fella? I don't think so," Fuuko smiled toothily and Asuka blinked at her, poker-faced. "Ahhh, let's just have that un-calcified tooth of yours fixed and be out." She dragged Asuka-chan out before the small one tried stopping her. But she herself knew that she would rather stay and not see him for the rest of her life.

--

Her day had never been and will never be gratifying. After knocking three times of the clinic's door, she was met by a pair of cerulean eyes and a mass of fiery sunset hair. It was Neon clad in a nurse's uniform, beaming brightly as though the world had always shone at her. Fuuko's jaw almost hung open.

Unfortunately for that day (as if her day could never get worse), it was the physician's weekly visit and Fuuko spent Asuka-chan's check-up duration on the clinic's sofa WITH Neon in it.

"The physician is checking her pretty well, no need to be too nervous about it," Neon uttered as she crossed her legs beside Fuuko, probably noticing the pale discoloration of the purplehead's face.

"It's the first time she was brought in the clinic," Fuuko answered, not looking at Neon. "It's normal for a friend to get worried," she lied.

There were a few moments of silence and Neon voiced out another question. "Fuuko-san, aren't you gonna ask me where Raiha is?"

"He called me earlier saying he's sick and couldn't come so he sent you as his substitute," Fuuko replied callously. It was a lie. She never received a call from him that morning. Not even the usual wake up call he used to give her.

A loud sigh escaped her seatmate's mouth. "He didn't send me, I volunteered. Raiha is in the hospital, unconscious since last night and still not waking up at this moment."

As if on cue, Fuuko glimpsed at Neon with a horrified expression. Not because it was evident she was caught lying, but because Raiha _is_ in the hospital, unconscious.

"What happened to him?!" her voice was frantic and she didn't care to hide it.

"I didn't know myself. I was called by my co-nurse and told me the news. He had major wounds on his face and he looked totally beat up. His doctor said he was probably taken down by some drunken bastards," Neon had a very sad expression and Fuuko couldn't help but sympathize. Raiha held a big place in both their hearts and Fuuko swore she will do anything to help him recover, even if in the end she will not be the occupant of his awaiting arms.

"How did that happen? He IS Raiha! He can never be beaten even with a thousand drunken bastards!"

That question didn't receive any answer. Neon was calmly staring at her with an expression Fuuko couldn't really described what.

"You really do love him," the older woman whispered and Fuuko made the greatest effort to hide the agonizing reality of those words. Neon smiled peacefully, something too surprising for a woman like her to be doing. She was the fiancée, Fuuko was the bestfriend. Neon was supposed to be mad at her for wanting Raiha.

"Yes, I do. More than you or he knows…" it was a small whisper and Fuuko wasn't sure if Neon heard it or not. Either way, she doesn't really care.

"Then please continue loving him, Fuuko-san," Neon reached for her hand. "There are things only you can give him. I am just his fiancée, I can never replaced you as his bestfriend no matter how much I try." Before Fuuko can fully digest what she said, Neon was already in the room where Asuka was being checked and she never saw her came out after Asuka's check up. She wanted to ask permission if she can visit Raiha but her stubborn and prideful heart still doesn't want to admit it's lost. Eventually, she decided to see Raiha once she's ready.

--

Later that day, Fuuko was again alone on her corner of the room. Asuka, was once again asked to send some files and the rest of the faculty members were having classes. She was supposed to have her afternoon classes too but she thought of the mass of paper works she left and decided to give her students time to practice their theater play before the end of the week. Besides, they don't really have a lot of things left to tackle. She already finished her lectures the week before their Christmas Jamboree so that she can concentrate her mind on their annual festival. She was always assigned to plan everything, not that she minded. She actually loved arranging these kinds of events. It was the artistic passion burning within her that she can't ignore. If she wasn't a teacher, she would have been an event organizer.

Fuuko was jotting some notes on her notepad when the door silently opened and she heard the silent taps of a pair of shoes on the floor. She looked up to see the familiar face of the man foretold to be her future husband.

"Toki…Mikagami-san," she decided to use formality. It was one of the things she had planned to set a barrier between the two of them.

He barely glanced at her direction and placed a small light blue envelope on Asuka-chan's desk. Afterwards, he ambled towards the door without giving her a second glance.

Fuuko blinked. He's practically ignoring her! "Mikagami-san!" she rose up in attempt to halt the man. He continued walking out.

_What the--_

Fuuko walked straight to him. Seriously now, what in the human world is the matter with ice man again!? "Continue one more step and I'm gonna throw this vase to your head!" Fuuko stopped and held a VERY valuable vase on one of the teacher's desks, not that she actually knew that. But Tokiya didn't even flinch or stopped, it was as if she wasn't there. And the thing she needed to complete her already miserable, damaged day is Tokiya deliberately ignoring her. She knew she wasn't supposed to be getting near him but she felt responsible for their break up and she wanted to offer help in any way possible. Right now, she doesn't care about the future-telling or not. No damn foretold destiny is going to hinder her from apologizing.

"Mikaga—MI-CHAN! Stop there this instance or I swear I'll—"

"You'll what?" He stopped, his back on her. "Aren't you contented on what you already did to me?" His voice shrunk a lower note and she almost cringed at the tone he was giving her.

She lowered her gaze to the vase and placed it back on the table, stunned that it was Asuka-chan's desk and she can see the blue envelope Tokiya left. At the back of the envelope was a neatly written note "Please reconsider, Asuka-chan. –Tokiya".

"Mi-chan…" she can almost feel the heartbreak he's experiencing. He finally learned how to love and it was unexpectedly taken from him in a matter of a few days.

"Stop calling me that damn petname!" He growled and for the first time, Fuuko was actually scared of him.

"Gomen," she said. "I never intended to hurt your feelings, it was all a mistake." Her lips barely pronounced the words she uttered; she was too scared to say anything more.

"A mistake?" Finally, Tokiya turned to look at her. "What happened to _us_ was a mistake?!" he was glaring daggers at her way. _Why the hell is he looking so homicidal?_

"Yes, it was all my fault. If there is someone to be blamed, it will be me." Fuuko swore her knees started shaking as she readied herself for Tokiya's outbursts. She never presumed him to be mad at their break-up. To tell the truth, she never considered him falling in love with Asuka-chan. She always believed he will never be capable of loving anyone but himself. She had tried many times in the past to uncover him but he remained cold and aloof even during the time when they took him to the airport for his plane to London. She can never forget the sarcastic smirk on his face as he said "Glad to finally get rid of you, monkey". But right now, he looked every bit of a man ready to kill for love and Fuuko knew she was his target. She needed to accept his release, may it be bodily harm or not. Afterall, what happened to _them_ was a mistake and it was her entire fault.

Fuuko closed her eyes as she heard his heavy footsteps getting near her. She felt his entire feature towering her and tightly shut her eyes in fear that he would hurt her more if she pretended to be unafraid.

She waited for a slap, a smack, a curse, a cannon ball, an arrow, a sword to tear her apart and leave her lifeless. But for all the ungodly reasons, she didn't receive any.

She was bestowed with a kiss. A hard hungry demanding one. And her eyes flung opened when she realized it was oh-so-familiar. Sudden flashes of memory leashed Fuuko's thoughts and she crumbled at every scene she was starting to remember.

"…_you probably thought that you love him, but what you're actually up to is just for someone to love you because until now, you remained single…"_

_"I would have left if you're eyes proved the validity of your words, Kirisawa. But as I stand here beside you, I knew that you needed a companion. Even if it has to be the 'ice cold' me,"_

_"If you don't want to go home, fine."_

_"Just one room for this lady,"_

_"Fuuko, I don't think we should be—" he stopped as her eyeslashes descended close and her arms urged him downward._

_"Kiss me," she whispered— soft, inviting, sexy._

_I went to a hotel with HIM!_

The hot searing kiss broke off and Tokiya stared at Fuuko's bewildered expression. "You really are not attracted to me, arent you?"

--

A/N: Lame? I know. –sigh- my writing style is seriously degenerating. I need help people!! Give me Nicholas Sparks!! I didn't edit or read this again because I want this submitted and posted immediately to compensate with the delay.

_**Grammar errors are my trademark. No edition, no second read. So correct my grammar if you must. Thank you.**_


	8. The Plan

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

A/N: Next chapter! And I really don't know how I'll cal this..sooo hmmmm….ahh whatever…pls R&R!!

Review replies for those reviewers beautiful-and lazy- enough not to log in! Hahahaha..Love you guys!

Yanny: The answer is in this chapter…and yea, Fuuko was pretty much OOC in the last chap…i was ready to make her OOC, plot thingy…oh well, I hope she's not OOC here! Love ya yanny-chan!

Malo: Of course its still too early to put them together! They should have a couple of break ups! Hahahha kidding..I dunno, somehow this story seemed better if it was raifuu…hmmm KIDDING AGAIN!hahahahaha…I hope to see ur review malo-chan..and how are things in ur life btw?

Pau: Pau-chan!! How are you!? –glomps- Im sorry I updated after a century…I was busy! Waaaaaaaaaaaa…college life is pretty homicidal!! Huhuhuhu…anyway, I updated sooo I hope u review!! Thanks!

Eirist: Ne, misunderstandings are fun especially when its TOFUU!! But anyway, hows tofu central? Havent been visiting. Something came up and I didn't feel like moving..hahhah…I hope u review again!

Next Chapter…

* * *

**The Plan**

* * *

Processing…

Processing…

……

……

…………..

………………….

DATA FOUND!

Kiss…

Stolen….

Stolen Kiss….

ALERT! ALERT!

Pervert Alert...!!

Processing target…

Silver…

Blue…

Ice…

TARGET FOUND!!

"_You're really not attracted to me, are you?"_

Mikagami Tokiya.

Hard and solid as he was, he didn't notice the flaming cannon-ball punch aimed right at his pale cheek and was sent flying fifty feet away from the offender.

"You good-for-nothing perverted maniac!! I will call the police right now!!" cast with the deepest shade of crimson, Fuuko let out a roar of utter disgust and embarrassment that the walls seemed to shake with the monstrous aura. She scrambled towards the nearest phone and dialed the police station's number when a big arm ensnared around her waist and dragged her from the office and into the nearest unoccupied classroom.

"Put me down!!" she cried exasperatedly as Tokiya mercilessly brought her on his shoulder like a sock of fifty kilogram rice. Unluckily, the hallway was painfully deserted and Fuuko could only hope of some divine intervention to befall unto them that moment. "Mikagami Tokiya!! Put me down this instance!", Fuuko swore her larynx had ruptured from her loud cries but the midget amount of hope left on her was practically left outside as the iceberg shut the door close.

"Stop fussing like a damsel in distress, its sickening," He paused and stared at her dryly after he put her down.

Fuuko blinked thrice until realization of what he just said dawned in her. "You son of the devil…You think you can get out of this room after insulting THE Kirisawa Fuuko?" She stood firm in front of him, glaring at his baby blue pools as though waiting to turn it into balls of ice. That, or simply melt it down like a pair of popsicles.

"I have a proposition to make," He said, his back on the door and his eyes bored on hers. Somehow, Fuuko thought he was not paying much attention on her tantrums and it irked her to the highest level.

"No more propositions, deals, settlements, treaties, packs from you. I'm tired of it. Just stay out of my life and leave me ALONE!" She pushed him away from the door but he stood unmoving anyway.

"I will not leave unless you agree with this goddamn proposal of mine. I spent a whole night for this plan and I don't want you spoiling it for your own convenience," he pierced death glares straight to her face and she matched it with the same intensity.

"Why are you pushing this? You can't be in love with me now, Mikagami-san. Or are you?" that question was not left unsaid and Tokiya made a grimacing face at that.

But the second he was in the state of shock was also the second he took back his composure and Fuuko was no longer sure whether he actually showed any signs of surprise or not. "I certainly am not and I wish to stay like this for the rest of my blissful existence as a bachelor. I have no plans of getting hooked up and definitely not to someone like you," his voice was a solid dagger that slashed a huge horizontal line on her chest.

If it was another woman, she would have died right there and then. But it WAS Kirisawa Fuuko and Fuuko doesn't die right here and then, she always retorts a good come back. "And who said I would want to marry you? Prophecy, fate, destiny, soulmates…they are nothing but words made by man to fill in their hopeless beliefs of love and to excuse themselves for being constantly single," She rolled her eyes on him, intending to dismiss the topic as soon as possible. She should not be in here, and she should not be talking to him. Period.

When she reached to twist the doorknob, Tokiya managed to squeeze her hand and pinned her back on the door. Locking her with a hand at each side of her head, Tokiya hissed at her. "May I remind you who's idea it was to do everything for us not to get married? Who believed on that silly lie you call 'flawless future-telling'? And who told me to get a girlfriend while you try hooking up Raiha and engaged himself to you?" The accusations in his eyes were pronounced by its deep flaming blue color and although Fuuko was determined to look defiant, she knew her knees were starting to rattle in silent fear. Tokiya, when mad and atrocious, was positively beginning to transform into the devil himself.

"Look, the break-up between you and Asuka was my fault. BUT it was unintentional and I'm begging for forgiveness. And if by telling Asuka-chan to come back to you will spare me from your wrath, I'll do it. We can solve this as easily as possible without hints of future bloodshed and your head rolling down the floor," she coughed and cleared her throat. "…your head or mine, whichever rolls first."

She was expecting for a surge of realization to grace his face but his features just grew from a frown to a dazed puzzlement. And if he was any of those cartoon characters she saw in Cartoon Network, she would be seeing a huge blinking question mark right above his head. "Fine, so you really hate me that much you don't want me interrupting with your life anymore. I understand," her response was answered with more confusion until she no longer have any clue of what's happening and she began to form a much bigger question mark above her head too.

"What the hell are you talking about? This is not about me and Asuka or anybody else. This is solely about me and you, and our curse to be together to form an unthinkable family in the future."

"The Future-telling?"

" Yes. Marriage. You and me. Curse"

She stared at him for awhile…

Awhile…Awhile…

Until she finally took all the parts of the puzzle and connected it to form a salvaged- and/or unimaginable- picture of her on a maternity dress knitting what seemed to be a husband's sweater a kid on her right, another kid on her left and the familiar dance of silver mane right above her head where a familiar man leaned on her with his familiar smirk saying "Hey, this is MY family".

Fuuko's mouth gradually dropped at him. Knowing she already had a clear picture of what he was trying to point out, Tokiya withdrew his arms from her sides and stood calmly in front of her nose. "We need to do something about it, next week would be the peak of christmas and the week next to that would be the mark of its end. Your future-teller said we'll be hooked up together before the season ends. I don't have any idea how that is going to happen but I myself have a very strange feeling that somehow that crazy fate-telling was true," he had an expression of a solemn Hercules aching with an anticipatory grieving and Fuuko couldn't help but frowned at his implied lack of desire for her. What is, Female pride and all.

"The fact that we both don't interest each other is enough to dismiss that 'silly future-telling' you used to call it. We are a far cry from being friends, more being a couple. So the best we can do is try not to see each other, get rid of each other or kill each other. Personally, I don't mind the third one," she cockily replied and had to smirk at the flow of humiliation masking his face.

He held her shoulders and leaned back on her. "Killing you is easy and you know that. However, I don't want to follow your own strategies anymore. You told me to get a girlfriend, I did. And I told you to get yourself engaged, you had a broken heart instead. I don't want a plan where I'm the only one doing my part and you fooling around like a lovesick slave, eventually forgetting what we have planned and settled," he jeered disgustedly at her face.

A pang of pain crossed her eyes and Tokiya mentally slapped his face for delivering such insensitive words. He loosened his grip on her shoulders. "Gomen, I didn't mean to rub salt in your wound. I was just—"

"What's your plan?" she cut his words icily.

"What?"

"I'm used to you being mean to me. Frankly, I've grown immune to your painful words; I don't need apology from you. I'm actually happy that somehow, you can no longer hurt me as extreme as how you used to do," she pushed his chest away from her before adding, "Now, tell me your plan before I change my mind."

He was surprised at the sudden change of her mood. But he stood unaffected by the conversion she was presenting him. Afterall, this is the Fuuko he had known—Strong-willed, brave and manly. And an insensitive Fuuko is what he needed for his plan. She ought not to feel anything. He needed her strong and intact until they succeed.

--TOFUU--

They agreed to meet at exactly 6 o'clock the next day for their prearranged dinner in a restaurant chosen by Tokiya. Fuuko would have not minded, but the fact that Tokiya chose the food, the ambiance, the seats, and HER dress made her feel like she was a slave doll. HIS slave doll.

"Are you alright?" he asked but the words he uttered don't seem to meet his facial expression. He looked everything but a man who cared of his date's behalf.

She glared insolently at him. "Thanks to you, I feel like a naked mole rat in front of everybody," she whispered frostily.

"Well, you got EVERYONE'S attention. That is the main point of our appearance here—to catch everyone, specifically, every _man_'s attention," his face screamed innocence but Fuuko knew better than to believe it.

"I agreed but not in an 'I-look-like-a-walking-sex' in front of everyone manner. Remind me NEVER to ask you to deliver my dinner dress on my doorstep!" she continued snarling at the dashingly gorgeous man in his black and white tuxedo.

"The saleslady picked it for me. I didn't know it would appear-ahem-that way. It worked though, you actually caught _every_ man's attention. Including mine," he spoke casually as though he had complimented all of his past dates with such self-boosting words.

Fuuko gazed at him and had to fight the arousing tint of red on her cheeks. No wonder Asuka enjoyed every bit of their moments together, this man is a certified lady's man. No wait, an ICE-COLD lady's man.

"I will lend your tux later. This backless you bought is starting to give me the chills," she replied nonchalantly.

A smirk was his answer and he continued taking sips of his cream soup.

Fuuko glowered and ate silently but a hasty flash of familiar indigo locks caught her interest and she turned to look at her right. Her eyes extended bigger as she distinguished the man possessing the graceful indigo mane and the tall lady accompanying him and supporting his floppy gait. He looked weak and slow, but the proud and ,at the same time, tender features of his face remained constantly attractive. His forehead was wrapped with a thick bandage and a dressing was plastered on his left cheek. His walking was a bit altered and limp and Neon had to support him as he brought himself down to sit. Oh how she achingly wished those were her arms that held him tight.

"Don't look," Tokiya's voice broke her concentration. "Appear as though you didn't see them," he took a wine glass and coolly drank slowly out of it.

With trembling fingers, Fuuko focused herself on eating her dessert. "Did you know beforehand that they were going to have a date in here?" her voice was crumpled and she wished more than anything to plunge her silver fork to the socket of her date's eye. Now, she finally knew the whole plot of this scheme.

He didn't response but she already knew what his answer would have been. She tried hard to concentrate on her food, but her eyes longingly desired to take a glimpse at Raiha even when he's with another woman.

"I told you not to look at him," he warned again. "They're looking at us and I want you to cooperate by not looking at them, no matter how great you want to. You agreed to do everything to get him back. Act casual and do your part." His hand clamped hers to steady the trembling sensation she was feeling at that moment. Although she knew it was a simple gesture, the heat from his palm relaxed her contracting muscles not just in her hand but herself entirely.

He raised his glass and cast her his debonair smile. "Let's toast. For the success of our first try."

She gave him a questioning look. What success he was talking about was out of her comprehension. All she felt was the jealousy surging through her seeing Raiha with a Neon and the inexplicable hope she renewed just by looking at the man sitting placidly across her. She gathered her wine glass and carefully knocked it with his', creating a 'click' sound that had ignited the warmth in his eyes.

Her features softened. Somehow, staring at the passion radiating from his eyes made her feel like she can do anything and succeed in everything as long as she have him on her side.

_Tokiya, you are one smart bastard._Finally, Fuuko smiled.

--

* * *

"Is that Kirisawa-san and Mikagami-san near the balcony?" Neon Kitajima curiously asked after choosing her order from the menu.

Raiha's eyes narrowed and he looked back to his menu before answering. "Yes, it seems to be them."

"I didn't know they're dating. I thought Mikagami-san was going out with someone from Fuuko's department." Neon said as she scanned the place for the nearest waiter.

"That 'someone' is probably her," his tone shrank a lower baritone and he hinted to dismiss the topic immediately.

"How come you didn't know? She is your bestfriend." Neon stared at him amusedly.

"Dear, if you remember right. I was unconscious in the hospital for a few days and great things could happen after a day or two." He sighed and replied unenthusiastically.

"Well, they seem to be a compatible pair, don't you think?" she looked back at Tokiya who was currently holding Fuuko's hand and had to smile at the cozy atmosphere they seemed to be sharing.

Raiha glanced back at the couple near the balcony and heaved his shoulders. "Let's take our orders and go home. Apparantly, I don't feel like eating a lot right now."

Neon nodded silently in answer.

--

A/N: Hmmmmm…I wonder what's in their minds…All of the characters here seemed to be in a silent war…LOLZ! But I hope u liked it. I seriously want to know what you think will happen next!! Sooooooo REVIEW!!

_**Grammar errors are my trademark. No edition, no second read. So correct my grammar if you must. Thank you.**_


	9. The Pianist

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.

A/N: Greetings Readers. I have to update faster (or is this fast enough?) becoz school is opening soon and I don't want to keep you guys hanging. I know how it feels, I'm a reader too you know. And I read more than write. Anyway, I'm sorry I wouldn't be able to reply to your reviews right now, its 3:15 am and I'm actually feeling sleepy. And becoz of the same reason, I don't think this chapter will be much to your liking. But a review would be very much appreciated.

* * *

**The Pianist**

* * *

"More! More! I want to see more grace, more emotion, more talent!" She whistled loudly, making everyone halt as they listened to another round of sermon from Kirisawa Fuuko-sensei. "Mikaro-kun, I told you to look at him intently as you sway around him, how many times should I tell you that?!" her index finger pointed a lovely girl in her carnation pink ballet suit.

"Gomen, Kirisawa-sensei, Yoshi-san throws funny faces at me everytime I look at him. It blows up my concentration," she glanced at a dark-haired young boy and glared at him pointedly.

Clad in his toy soldier attire, he stuck his tongue out at her and glared back. "You're dancing like a bamboo stick, I can't help but turn green with disgust," he rolled his eyes as though her dancing had offended him terribly.

Correction, it DID offend him _terribly_.

"How dare you insult a lady! Hah! As if your dancing was better. For your information, you dance like a cataleptic robot!" she poked his head, practically swinging him off stage.

"Stop pushing me, you anorexic tomboy!"

"Filthy vermin!"

"Hag!"

"Dumbheaded!"

"Pain in the—Aw!"

Both of them stopped their bickering as a pair of shoes directly knocked their foreheads out. "How the heck are you two going to play 'The Princess and the Nutcracker' if you keep threatening each other's life!?" Fuuko's eyes flamed in anger and she stood homicidal in front of the theater stage. "The Christmas show is tomorrow night! Goodness! I thought you two had settled your love-hate relationship centuries ago!" she didn't let them protest at the mention of their kind of 'relationship' and continued "We need to finish this dress rehearsal now so we can all rest and prepare for tomorrow!" Fuuko sighed and covered her face with a palm. She shook her head, implying disappointment before adding "Mikaro-kun, I want you to take ten twirls in between a minute of rest for twenty minutes. Yoshi-kun, five hundred push-ups in twenty minutes! The others can take a fifteen-minute break," Fuuko glanced at the others and looked at her silver wristwatch.

The coffee-head girl, Mikaro, groaned and she glimpsed at the boy beside her, giving him death glares for a long time as though saying 'this is all YOUR fault!'. The boy turned to her and did the same gesture as though saying the exact thing.

"Alright, you two," their heads snapped and they looked at Fuuko silently. "Start."

"Hai, Kirisawa-sensei," they replied simultaneously. At the cue, both separated and went to the opposite corners of the stage wherein they filled the area with counts of twirls and push-ups.

Fuuko heaved her shoulders and turned behind her where an awaiting Raiha stood to meet her. In the past, she would have immediately grinned at his handsome face, but this time, she gave a quick different reaction. She was surprised.

"You seemed to have given them a harder time," his lustrous plum mane was pulled up in a high ponytail and he looked every bit as striking as a romantic Romeo underneath the balcony.

"Raiha-kun." She stated, but the words almost sounded like a question.

"Care to have a coffee break with your bestfriend?" he smiled at her, and it pained her that the same gesture never failed to make her weak.

She didn't give a 'yes' or a nod but her feet were shaking in extreme desire to simply run to him and close the gap between their hands, just like how it used to be. Instead, she gave him a quick casual smile and answered "I would love to—"

"But she's taking lunch with me, so NO," a heavy arm laid atop her shoulders and her head shot at the familiar scent of the man beside him. Hugo Boss, Dark.

Fuuko smiled sheepishly at Raiha and then icily at Tokiya. "But Mi-chan, aren't you supposed to be in your department's meeting?" her eyes struck daggers at him and her teeth gritting as though pleading 'get the hell out of here!'.

"We finished earlier so I decided to have lunch with you today." He was not looking at her and he stared at Raiha as though his very presence bore him.

"Since when did you become so _generous_?" the question escaped so quickly that Fuuko expressed surprise that it actually came from her tender loving Raiha.

If Tokiya scowled, Fuuko wasn't very sure about it. He stayed silent and she couldn't help but feel a warm sensation of running electric impulse between the both of them. She would have loved to tease them with their identical hairstyle that day but knowing she would receive nothing but a glare (from Tokiya) and a mere smile (from Raiha), she dropped the thought hastily.

"I'm generous, but just to a few people," Tokiya replied nonchalantly.

"I don't want to be blatant but I do know you were never generous to her before," Raiha responded. "If I remember it right, she used to tell me how you feel disgusted just being with her presence." He looked at Fuuko (who blushed in embarrassment) and then to Tokiya, who had the perfect expression of a guilty convict. "Why the sudden change of image?"

He was mocking him. He_ knew_ he was mocking him, but somehow, the words he uttered seemed to create a big hole in his heart. "Time passes and people change, Shinoda-san. Even someone like me can change. And I do admit I used to treat her badly, but I don't think its still too late to for me to pay up for the maltreatment she received from me. At least now, I'm trying my best not to hurt her feelings anymore," he paused and gallantly issued his face towards the bandaged man. "Unlike some people I know…"

A flash of denial glinted in Raiha's defiant eyes and his line of vision traveled from Tokiya to the astounded Fuuko who was currently turning fiery red in an expression that can be mistaken of either rage or panic. "What are you taking about?"

"You know pretty well what I'm talking about. If you still don't get it I might as well—"

"Stop it!" Someone bravely declared and the two lads snapped their heads to the source of the voice. "For two grown-up professionals, you are worse than my theatre students!" she glared at the both of them. "I'd rather stay here and not eat at all." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Of course not. You are coming with me," Tokiya grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the exit.

"What the heck are you doing!?" she hissed at him as she let herself get dragged by the much bigger individual.

"Dragging you," he replied.

She rolled her eyes. "As if I cant see that! How could you blow up my moment of happiness! He was asking me out to have a coffee break with him! I could trade anything for just a few minutes with Raiha!!" she freed her arm from his grasp when they were a few yards from the exit and Tokiya had tactically brought her under the shade of a pine tree.

To her surprise she found herself got pinned on the trunk with a towering Tokiya holding her shoulders with his big hands. They both breathed in and out at the sudden act of confrontation, chests inflating and deflating.

He leaned closer to her face that she actually thought he was going to kiss her. But instead, cold words sprung out from his mouth. "You're hopeless. I should never have trusted you when you said you were going to cooperate with me. You are worse than a showgirl lying on the floor with legs wide open ready to make out." He said and pulled back his hands as he stood in front of her frigidly. "I was right all along. You are a lovesick fool who would readily cling to a man once given a little attention. I'm disappointed of myself to actually believe you have changed." His words hurt her, he knew. But before he could change his mind and take back his words, he walked off and left her processing the bitter words he imparted.

Fuuko gasped, her hands clenching and unclenching. She was not supposed to feel low and underestimated. In fact she should not feel anything. He couldn't hurt her anymore right? She was immune to his discriminating words. She had boldly told him she was no longer afraid being hurt by him. But what was she feeling? All of a sudden, her strength and willpower abandoned her in the midst of Tokiya's harangue. Eventually, she felt every bit as what Tokiya had daringly described her. A hopeless lovesick fool who was worse than a showgirl ready to make out. It was more than humiliating and she forced herself not to shed a tear. She was mad at him and before he could totally march away from her sight, she searched for something to throw on him and hit him hard on his head. But to no avail, she couldn't find any. Her shoes were already thrown at Mikaro and Yoshi earlier and she never actually noticed that she was dragged barefooted until that moment. "Curse you, Iceblock!" she murmured to herself. "Curse you and your never-ending talent of hurting me!" she cried out helplessly, knowing nobody will be there to hear her out.

--TOFUU--

"You don't seem to be in a very good mood" Asuka blatantly verbalized, stirring the remnants of her black coffee.

Fuuko looked at her with an expression that can be mistaken of a frustrated highschooler who only needed a .00001 point to pass trigonometry and still didn't make it. "Asuka-chan, do I look like a showgirl?" she questioned out of the blue.

Asuka practically choked on her coffee at the unexpected query. Bringing the displayed napkin on their table, she coughed and cleared her throat. "What? No! Who told you that!?"

Fuuko looked at her as though her life depended on her friend's answer. "Seriously? How about a lovesick fool who would readily cling to a man once given a little attention?"

Asuka stared at her with one eyebrow quirked upward. "Not really..but, wait a minute. WHO told you that!?"

Fuuko shook her head slightly. "No one, really. Just asking," Fuuko took a sip of her brewed coffee and glanced back at the window.

"Fuuko-chan, is there something that bothers you?" the shorter woman asked after placing her empty cup on its china.

Fuuko shook her head. "I'm just tired. We had a dress rehearsal for the play tomorrow and the students aren't cooperating much. I'm afraid we might not be able to do a very good show," Fuuko sighed and massaged her forehead.

"Oh I see. I'm sure it will be alright. You had the same problem with them last year, too. But they were able to perform splendidly," Asuka-chan reassured with a smile.

Fuuko smiled back.

"Oh by the way, Tokiya left a letter on my table," Asuka dug something from her pouch and showed Fuuko a light blue envelope.

Fuuko blinked at it and stared back at Asuka-chan. "Well, are you going back to him?"

"Eh?" Asuka asked, confused. "No, I am not. He was just asking if he can do anything for the show tomorrow. Afterall, I'm the one who assigns who to do this and that for the event, it's normal he'll ask for my help," Asuka smiled softly.

"Oh," Fuuko mildly answered. Asuka let her see the letter and she examined it thoroughly. It was true. He was looking for something to do for the event. She checked the back part of the envelope and was surprised to see that it was the same letter she saw on Asuka-chan's desk a few days ago. His handwriting was the greatest proof "Asuka-chan, please reconsider".

"At first I thought everything was occupied and filled in, but I forgot that Hanasawa-sensei was not going to make it tomorrow since he was attending his dad's burial at Kanagawa. So I thought Tokiya can fill in his job for him." She giggled.

"What? But Hanasawa-sensei is a--" Fuuko frowned.

"Yup. A Pianist."

"But, I doubt Toki—Mikagami-san can read notes!"

"He had played at the music room along with the choir and the rest of the performers this morning, and I say he's magnificent!" Asuka interrupted.

Fuuko's jaw dropped open. "And how about my solo? Don't say he's still going to—"

"Play it with you? Of course. The two of you would be beautiful!" Asuka-chan lifted her head and stared dreamily above.

"For Tokiya-s exgirlfriend, you're pretty _unfeeling_. If I was his girlfriend, I would be jealous," Fuuko shook her head disagreeably.

Asuka-chan laughed heartily. "Naaa, I'm not the jealous-type. And besides, I—Oops, phone ringing!" she alerted and picked up her phone.

Fuuko smiled and shook her head while drinking the remaining liquid in her cup.

"Oh, good afternoon, Kudo-sama," Asuka-chan bowed slightly, even when the person she's bowing at was not in front of her. "Kudo-sama," Asuka whispered at Fuuko. Fuuko replied with a nod of understanding. "Hai, the files were sent…Hai…the district supervisor told me that he decided to email you the new set of documents for your next meeting…hai…yup, go ahead and check it for awhile…yes, I wont hang up.."

Overhearing it all, Fuuko decided to take the chance to ask. "That can't be the head Kudo-sama now, can it? That's probably his son, Hideki," Fuuko grinned mockingly and had to laugh when Asuka's face burnt embarrassingly.

Asuka nodded and gestured for Fuuko to stop snickering. "Oh you have seen it already?...okay…is there anything else, Kudo-sama?...nothing else?...okay…" she was about to put it down when the person in the other line shouted "wait!" and it was loud enough that Fuuko actually heard it from Asuka's phone. "Yes?" Asuka answered innocently. "Dinner?...I dunno…" she looked at Fuuko's bobcat grin and gulped. "I guess…it would be alright. Yes, dinner after the show tomorrow. Hai…hai…okay. Sayonara, Kudo-sama….oh alright, _Hideki-kun._" Asuka-chan breathed loudly and she stared at Fuuko wide-eyed. "Oh my god…I got a _date_!"

"Not the jealous type huh? YOU JUST FOUND A NEW LOVER, THAT'S WHY!" Fuuko exclaimed and she laughed almost exaggeratedly.

"Fuuko-chan! Not so loud!" Asuka tried silencing her by putting her index finger near her lips but Fuuko just laughed more.

"Hahahah! I'm sorry, it's just funny how you acted all so innocent when you're having your own bitchy thing! Hahaha. Oh well, we better get off now. Twenty minutes is up. Yoshi is probably dead by now with his five hundred push-ups and my dear Mikaro is probably seeing six images at once for the twirls I had her execute." Fuuko chuckled.

Asuka-chan smiled at her as the both of them got out from their seats. "I will be at the office if you need me. And your practice for your solo will be at four in the afternoon. Don't get late, Tokiya-chan hates unpunctuality. He had all the choir members sat on the air for being thirty seconds late."

"Yea? We'll see about that…"

--TOFUU--

_**Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up like eskimos**_

"Stop! Let's get back from the beginning!" Tokiya pressed all the piano keys that his fingers could reach and it almost deafened her ears. He turned to the woman who was clutching the microphone and told irritably. "Seriously, Kirisawa, were you even singing a _song_ there?"

Fuuko closed her eyes, trying very _very_ hard not to appear murderous in front of the whole school choir who was presently gaping at the horrific Physics teacher and sending looks of pity over Kirisawa-sensei. All of them gulped simultaneously when Tokiya plunged all the piano keys creating a sound similar to that you hear on horror movies.

"Again," his voice echoed and all the children stared at them in broad silence.

_**Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up like eskimos**_

_**Everybody knows some tofu and some mistletoe  
Help to make the season br--**_

"Stoopp! Are you playing jokes here Kirisawa? Its 'turkey' not tofu!" he, once again, created the angry, scary sound and all the children almost jumped up in alarm.

Fuuko looked at him and smiled impatiently. "Don't you think 'tofu' is cuter? And besides, I got the lyrics from the internet and its—"

"Just shut up and sing it again," he glowered at her and played the intro once more.

Fuuko breathed slowly, her chest aching with the tremendous yearning of biting the ice block's head and crashing his bones till no one can identify him. She had scrunched her fist very tightly that her music sheet torn mutely.

He had pressed the keys that will cue the start of the first line when Fuuko's voice didn't come in and he had to bring his head up to glare at her again. "What?" His cold stare settled at her angry face and he looked every bit as someone who doesn't care about her bursting silent tantrum. "If you want to end this, just tell me. I can always get a soprano from the choir to sing the song for you," he pressed a few keys. "Again," and ordered.

A shoe sent flying to his face and in a couple of seconds, the white piano keys were tainted by a few drops of blood from Tokiya Mikagami's nose. The impact was too loud that the choir almost screamed and scrambled out of the music room. Almost. But their feet wouldn't obey them and they all stood aghast at the nose bleeding sensei. At the sight of blood, two tenors practically hit the floor, unconscious, but nobody tried moving or getting them rescued.

"Enough!" Fuuko cried out and the kids silenced. "I had been standing here for the last two hours and still haven't sung at least three stanzas!"

"It's not _my_ fault! You were _not_ singing!" he barked back.

"Not singing? What do you think was I doing? DECLAIMING?! I had voice lessons for three consecutive years, I know how to sing!" she defended.

He smirked sardonically. "Then you need to practice for ten years more. I don't think you're learning well enough," he got up and cleaned the piano keys with his own handkerchief. "The practice is over, get out and stop wasting my time. The choir still needs more refining," he stared at her, then to the choir members who in return, cast him a dreadful look.

To his impatience, another shoe was thrown at his chest and he closed his eyes to still himself or he would definitely strangle her to death. "You think you can just simply come here and boss me around?" she placed both hands on her waist and neared him with a face of a drunken woman. "My, my…aren't we cocky, Mi-chan?" she grabbed his necktie and urged him to get close to her. Tokiya glared at her squarely.

The highschoolers held their breath. And to their bewilderment, he grabbed her chin and lifted it up to face him. The choir stared wide-eyed and some covered their eyes with their palms.

"Next time, don't try angering me. I hate to see you with another man," he demanded huskily. "Especially not _him_."

"For a pretend boyfriend, you're pretty demanding," she breathed.

"Doesn't matter. If this doesn't succeed, you'll be my wife anyway." He leaned closer and she can smell the mint scent of his toothpaste.

"Not even if you beg on your knees," she smirked.

"I knew I would never fall in love with you," he smirked back, his hand tilting every angle of her jaw.

"That's okay. You don't interest me either."

"Then its time you cooperate fully with my plan. You can get your Raiha, I can get his fiancée. Simple." He held her nape and brought her close.

"And hopefully effective," she embraced his neck and closed the gap.

Their promises sealed with a kiss.

--

Sometimes, adults can be very confusing. The choir members just thought of this as the perfect evidence of that.

* * *

A/N: Okay okay..KISS check. I think I had like…three chapters with kiss endings already! WOW! I broke my own record for the most number of kisses in a fic! LOLZ. Before you start thinking of ideas, I am NOT a kiss addict. AHEM. It just so happened that I'm addicted to tofuu kissing. I find them both sexy when they kiss! Grrr…!!But if you find it annoying and redundant already, you can suggest to get the kissing from the next chapters. I dont really mind.

Anyway, review? OR NO UPDATE!? –runs wild threatening everybody-

Btw, have u noticed how my words are tumbled and my grammar getting worse? Blame my teachers for not giving us enough English subjects!

AND I ACCEPT FLAME. ITS TIME I ACCEPT IT! I encourage them for this chapter becoz this deserves a lot of flame anyway.


	10. The Cuddling Moment

The mark of their yearly Christmas jamboree has started and the theatre was, once again, filled with applauding crowds and per

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.

_**Again, I will not be able to reply to your supportive reviews but I hope and pray that you'll love this chapter. I didn't know this was going to happen, but somehow I decided to play on my plot for awhile. I'm an authoress who enjoys manipulating so I hope you'll like this chapter. **_

* * *

**The Cuddling Moment**

* * *

The mark of their yearly Christmas jamboree has started and the theatre was, once again, filled with applauding crowds and performers running about trying to find the missing pieces of their dresses on the back stage. Christmas decorations awed many of the audiences and the exquisite lights from the ceiling danced appreciatively for the viewers of the plays. Curtains draped up and down the stage and the crowd always ended up giving deafening claps or outrageous howls of laughter after every performance. The sight was an overwhelming success and before the show ended, Sato Asuka had excitedly run to the backstage to give the event organizer an earth quaking handshake.

"Fuuko!" She beamed at the other teacher's reflection at the dressing table. "Congratulations!! The show is more than awesome!! Its near its end but people are still coming in like there's no tomorrow!!" After the promised handshake, Asuka enclosed her friend with a very tight heart-warming hug. "I told you Yoshi and Mikaro would do fine," she flashed a smile that could match the sparklers lightened during New Year.

When Fuuko finally looked at Asuka, the woman's smile faded and gasped at the mess that was Fuuko's face. Her face looked like she had been applying her mascara on her cheeks and not on her eyelashes, her lipstick had been shoved out from her lips and had painted all the way to her ear, her hair a total mess, and the glow on her face before the performances started had washed out like it never occurred. In obvious horror, Asuka frantically took her handkerchief from her silver-colored purse and wiped it on all angles of Fuuko's face. "What happened to you!?" she demanded.

To her consternation, Fuuko flung her arms over her shoulders and bawled like a broken-hearted teenager. "Asuka-chaaaaaaannnnnnnnn!!," she wailed loudly.

Asuka encircled her arms around Fuuko and tried soothing her with the slow rhythmic massage on her back. "Is something the matter? You're going to perform next! You _can't_ look like this!"

Fuuko sniffed and continued sniffing. Suddenly, she faced the shorter woman who was currently clad with an all-silver halter attire. Her hair pulled up in a flowery bun with excess tendrils of hair at each of her ear. Fuuko stared at her gloomily. "That bastard Mikagami is still not here! Who wouldn't cry for that? He's my pianist! I can't perform without him!"

"Nani!?" Asuka clamped her hands on her mouth and then placed it over Fuuko's shoulders after her initial shock. "But he was there earlier with the choir! He was even wearing a black tuxedo, I'm pretty sure it was him!"

"But the ass is not here anymore! I had asked his assistant about him and he said your ex-boyfriend practically disappeared like a bubble! If I only knew he was going to ditch me in my own performance, I would have never allowed him to participate in here!" Fuuko exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Asuka bit her lower lip, anxiety sinking in her. She looked at Fuuko as though saying 'what will we do now?' but Fuuko gave a blank stare and shook her head. She was ready to cry again when a knock was heard from the door. Their eyes widened and both snapped their heads to whoever was knocking.

Fuuko narrowed her eyes. "It's probably the ice block," she hissed.

Asuka stood up and decided to open the door herself. Once the door was opened, a charming debonair stood in front of them, his eyes fixed on Fuuko and a frown of despair graced his beautiful face. "I came here to check you up, but I can very well see that you're still not prepared," he acknowledged Fuuko's disheveled features, frowning.

Fuuko glanced at him and when she saw the worried look in his face, she rose up and bawled on his shoulder. This gesture was readily accepted by Raiha as he hugged her closer to him. "What's wrong?" he asked gently. His voice too soft that Fuuko couldn't help but cry more, half because of her longing to touch him again and half because of the guilt building up inside her due to the conspiracy she and Tokiya had made.

"She's crying because Tokiya isn't here yet and she's afraid she might perform solo. Solo as in, no pianist, only her," Asuka offered to answer in understanding that Fuuko was so fed up to do the explaining.

Raiha chuckled. "Is that all that's depressing my princess?" he gazed at Fuuko's contorted face and like a child, Fuuko mildly nodded, sniffing endlessly. Raiha smiled and invited her to sit on her chair. Holding her shoulders as she sat, he ordered her to look at her reflection on the big mirror and smile. "You look better when you smile," he said softly. "Now, fix yourself up and I'll go get you a pianist."

Fuuko's surprised look was an evidence that she wanted to ask 'who?', but her eyes blinked twice when Raiha glanced at Asuka and said. "Where's her piece? I need to study it before we go on stage."

Asuka grinned in gratitude and Fuuko stared at Raiha like he was a prince on a shining armor.

As what he had always been.

--

_**Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos**_

From the moment Raiha positioned in front of the piano, Fuuko had been flashing each and every audience a genuine smile. And while she held the microphone with both hands tightly, her smile never faded out from her lovely glowing face.

_**Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe  
Help to make the season bright  
Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight**_

Her eyes rolled to her side, where her knight on the shining armor was calmly pressing the piano keys as though he was made to play it forever. She didn't know how she looked like that moment but she was sure everyone can obviously see the drool on her face. He was a prince charming. A dream that will soon come true. The man in every girl's fantasies.

Fuuko had to bit her lower lip to keep herself from grinning like a lovesick lunatic. When Raiha cued the next stanza, she readied herself and breathed.

And stared in awe as an approaching man voiced in, her next stanza sang by a baritone she never thought he possessed.

**They know that Santa's on his way  
He's loaded lots of toys  
And goodies on his sleigh  
And every mother's child is gonna spy  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly**

Mikagami Tokiya came strolling out from the back stage. His magnificent silver hair flowing like a cascading waterfalls, his broad torso dressed with an all-white attire and his face…_his face_…was soft and tender. All of the female population gaped and cheered excitedly, banners with 'I love you Mikagami-sensei' were waved in all corners of the auditorium and although Fuuko knew it was disconcerting to look at someone for a very long time, she found herself unable to take her eyes off him.

When he was beside her, he waved at the audiences and twenty five of them dropped dead, unconscious. Raiha was playing the piano with firm strokes before the next stanza continues and Tokiya took the small time to whisper seductively on Fuuko's ear. "Your turn," he said as he wrapped his arms possessively around her slender waist.

_**And so, I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two**_

Her voice choked and she couldn't seem to get over her initial shock.

**Although its been said  
Many times, many ways**

He smiled dashingly and another bunch of highschoolers fainted.

_**Merry Christmas…**_

He leaned closer.

**Merry Christmas…**

She stared at him, scandalized.

_**Merry Christmas to you….**_

Grinning, he tightened his grasp on her back and touch the tip of his nose to hers, cuddling her closer.

The audience waited for something more but their hopeful cheers were replaced by loud groans of dismay as the huge maroon curtains dropped dramatically, covering the couple with a silent thump of the cloth.

The end.

The big show over. His embrace gone and time had returned back to reality. For a moment, a deafening silence enveloped the theatre stage. Raiha's hasty steps occupied their ears and before they can react, Fuuko was sent flying off stage with a large hand gripping her forearm.

Neon was coming on the stage, her face an epitome of a heartbroken heroine who was fighting her best to try to keep herself composed. She thought her presence would completely halt the departing couple, but Raiha didn't give her even just a bit of a glance.

She looked at Tokiya, her eyes full of despair and insecurities. But Tokiya managed to look as rigid as an iceberg by intentionally looking away.

--TOFUU--

"How was it?"

She didn't give him an answering reply. Instead, she tilted her face up, appreciating the glorious display of fireworks as they create a figure of Santa Claus on the starless night sky.

He walked and stood beside her.

"Recca and his father sure are millionaires by now. Their fireworks never fail to lift everyone's spirit. They must have a lot of buyers all around the entire globe," her face fixed above and he simply glanced at her, tracing every part of her face with his knowing eyes.

"Did it go that bad?" he casually inserted his hands in the side pockets of his slacks, looking above as though he was perfectly enjoying the fireworks display.

She smiled grimly, her head lowered to her chest. "He left," she paused, trying with all of her willpower not to break down. " Apparantly, Neon couldn't seem to take what was happening around her and she decided to spend her holidays abroad. Raiha decided to explain to her his side while he makes it up to her again. He followed her and will be spending the rest of his Christmas vacation in her grandfather's house. Within a few hours, a lot of things had happened."

He remained comfortably silent and her eyes traveled to his face, searching for any signs of reaction but to no avail. He was as rigid as possible.

"I'm sorry," she said. Her voice was hesitant but they both knew she meant it.

"I know you had brilliantly planned what happened earlier. Your disappearance, Raiha handling the piano while I sing, your return in the middle part of my singing and the (she blushed faintly)…the _cuddling_ moment. It was all a part of our show to make Raiha jealous. I know that when he pulled me out of the stage, you thought it was victory for us, but it was another cover blown. I'm truthfully sorry for that," she couldn't find it in her heart to confront him face to face, so she settled by staring blankly at his chest.

A humming blow of the wind was all she received as an answer. He wasn't flinching a bit. He was solid, cold and aloof. The way he had always been.

"I guess I'm starting to bore you with my presence so I'll just go ahead. Thank you for bringing me in this beautiful place," she smiled graciously and took one more glance at the sedentary vicinity he had willingly shared with her. They were on top of a hill, and below them is the entire Tokyo City. The place was so relaxing and she knew a simple "Thank you" would never be enough to pay him for everything he had done for her. But she knew better than to disturb him on his few moments of solidarity. This is the perfect place for him. Him _alon_e. "I hope I could thank you enough for your kindness, Mikagami-san," she turned behind to leave.

"Wait," his hand clenched on her arm but his eyes continued lingering on the stunning lights of Tokyo below them. Tokyo had always been extraordinarily fantastic with their daily lights, but at times like these, during Christmas and New Year, Tokyo lights are literally breathtaking. "Stay for awhile?" although he said it as a plea, the words sounded to her as an order she had to follow diligently. And she did.

She stayed where she had been, feeling the pleasure of solidarity with a person who completely blends with your surrounding.

A comfortable minute of silence had passed between them before Tokiya finally spoke. "Fuuko," he called softly.

His voice sounded so soft, so kind and so filled with tenderness that for the first time in her life, Fuuko Kirisawa actually appreciated her given name. "What is it?" she answered as gently.

"I'm sorry," she didn't know why, but for a moment there, she thought he sounded broken. "I knew I could have done a better plan." He added after a while.

At the time, Fuuko was at lost for words. She realized that the reason he had been silent was because he was fighting the conscience within him. Whether he should take the blame or not.

For all the wealth in the world, Tokiya would never bow down to a king and say sorry. But right now, he just uttered the words that would crash the entirety of his bold self-esteem. And to _her_, nonetheless.

She wanted to scream 'oh, Tokiya!' and give him a hug full of emotions and care, but she settled for a silent gratitude by sniffing and crying mutely beside him, her face distorting in futile attempts to keep her from tossing herself on him and bawl disgustingly on his shoulders.

He was still not looking on her face and she knew he was oblivious from her cries of gratefulness so she let him talk more.

"But the funny thing is, I didn't regret what I did. I was actually happy about it," Tokiya said with a smile.

With that confession, Fuuko's heart skipped a beat and it hammered frantically inside her rib cage.

"This is actually the moment I've been waiting for," he closed his eyes and breathed an ample amount of oxygen, then he looked down on her lovely contours.

"…with Raiha and Neon gone, we'll have no partners. And without partners, our plan is useless. And without our plan, we won't be here together. So basically, I can get rid of you now." He winked at her, and before she could give a good comeback, he had stepped out of the scene and Fuuko was left with only her flowing white tube top gown and three inches sandals.

"What the—MIKAGAMI!!" she shouted madly at the zooming car away from her. "You can't leave me in this remote place! I need a car to get out of here!"

To her utter outrage, his car halted and his arm emerged out from the car window. He waved something, dropped it on the road and swooshed out from her sight. Fuuko attempted to follow him but the pain on her ankles had weakened her and she smashed herself to the cemented ground of Nowhere, Tokyo. In front of her was the thing Tokiya had dropped and she scanned it immediately. It was a piece of a calling card of a Taxi Agency.

"Shit!" she cursed out loudly. She glared at the road Tokiya had went through and swiftly got her phone out from her white shoulder bag. She dialed the agency's number and after a few seconds she shoved her mobile phone in front of her face.

"NO SIGNAL!?"

--

Ganko Kirisawa stayed late at night trying to memorize all the parts of her chloroformed toad for their Basic Anatomy exam tomorrow when she heard loud knocks banging from outside their door. At first she was totally freaked out, but when her older sister's voice came with the intense knocks, she calmed down and opened the door for her sister.

Expecting for her sister's beautiful face to met her, she was flabbergasted when a piece of white-attired calamity victim stood limply in front of their house. "Who are you!?"

Fuuko rolled her eyes and grimaced at the pain in her right ankle. Without Ganko's permission, she invited herself in and went to the kitchen for a drink. Ganko followed her, her baby blue eyes blinking more than twice and her mouth hanging shamelessly.

"Fuuko-neechan?" she called as Fuuko washed her face on the sink. "Is that you?"

"Who else do you think it will be?" she answered irritably.

"What happened to you?"

Fuuko finished washing her face and turned to Ganko without wiping it dry. "I decided to change the color of my gown so I played on the mud," she was playing sarcasm but her innocent little sister couldn't seem to get the drift immediately.

"But why? You look amazing on white," she complimented with a frown on her face.

Fuuko sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ganko," she walked to her blond sis and placed her long fingers on her shoulders. "Do you remember that guy I used to talk to you about?"

"Mr. Scrooge?"

Fuuko nodded. "Your big sister is about to hunt him down, slowly and painfully."

"But I thought you are trying your best to get rid of him?" Ganko asked again, beginning to build up confusion minute after minute.

"Iie, Fuuko-neechan changed her mind. She is about to punish Mr. Scrooge for his misdeeds," Fuuko smirked evilly and Ganko can feel her goosebumps rising.

In her mind she thought of nothing but, _Poor Mr. Scrooge, poor poor Mr. Scrooge_.

--

_**That's it. For grammar errors, its for you to decide whether you want to bash me about it or not. Either way, I don't really mind. I was in the mood to punish Tokiya for being such a grumpy individual. I hate grumpiness. Like Fuuko, I love a happy easy-going world even when there is crisis of rice in the Philippines. **_

_**I would really appreciate a review. MANY OF THEM! Yea! It's frustrating to think that you have like a thousand views in a chapter and you only have a maximum of 10 reviews. And since I'm in the mood to accept suggestions, I would gladly want to hear what my readers think and would want to read in the next chapters. **_


	11. The Londoners

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.

**Hi. I knew this is a fast update but I also know u guys love faster updates. I dunno if you'll like this chapter but I actually enjoyed writing this. It's fun writing about tofuu..And Fuuko said it's the start of her punishments for Tokiya! Yay! I love tokiya being whipped by fuuko!Nyahahahah!**

For reviewers:

**Snowcharms**: I have to agree. Tokiya is sure a bastard. He always was! Nyahahah!

**Lyris**: where have u been ly-san? I missed you!! Uve been away for centuries!!—glomps—

**Nils**: Heyy!! Love follows this sweet revenge? I dunno…hmmm..maybe?Tralalallala…please review again!:D

**Eirist**: Don't worry, I also fainted when Tokiya sang! But unlike you, I regained my consciousness and finished the chapter before fainting again.

**Winoa**: Raiha was thinking of shooting Tokiya on the spot! Haha!

**Ziri: **Ahahahaha I had fun reading ur review. This chapter wouldn't be anguish, I think its actually gonna be fun so I hope u read again!

**Yanny: **Errr..no, I still need him in my story. How about I give you this chocolate bar and wait until the story ends before u kill tokiya? Ahh!! I miss u yanny!

**Sky: **yes im from the Philippines! Yay! I guess I also need to practice no-rice in my meals..what do you think? Will it kill me?

**

* * *

**

The Londoners

* * *

Tokyo Japan had always been renowned for its majestic tourist spots that had never failed to wonder the world. Other than being the largest city in all continents, Tokyo is the main living evidence of how Japan had conquered the globe with surprises. Even Tokiya was caught off-guard with its mazy sidewalks and almost-the-same street shops. After an hour of walking (and getting lost), Mikagami Tokiya finally found the most comfortably-located department store near his apartment. It was comfortable in the sense that it's hidden and there are not a lot of buyers in it. No crowds to squeeze him. No heat to exhaust him. And especially no people, in both gender, to mob him and bestow him with their untimely kisses and dire attempts to touch him anywhere private.

Just imagine the ample amount of sigh he had escaped after finally eluding the bunch of students from his high school who were desperate of having their autographs signed.

When Tokiya reached the grocery store, he half walked-half jumped inside to spare himself from his fangirls' unwanted embraces and appraisals. Standing near the glassed-door, Tokiya carefully smoothened his wrinkled white t-shirt and walked off to the counter to get an empty trolley.

--TOFUU--

Walking towards his apartment had always been a pleasure for Mikagami Tokiya. But carrying six bags of groceries _and_ walking to the fifth floor of his apartment building was not his own visualization of pleasure. He cursed himself for letting Hanabishi Recca used his car while the frustrated ninja's Jaguar was on repairs. And he cursed his landlord for the wrecked elevator that was still not available to use that moment. Cursing and cursing, he gripped on his sliding door and swung it to the left, welcoming himself and his groceries to his home sweet home.

Without bringing his newly-bought kitchen paraphernalia and weeklong food stock to the kitchen, he sauntered to his bedroom and instantaneously turned his shower off. That's weird, he thought. He was sure he had carefully checked every dripping faucet of his room and had consecutively turned it all off. After closing his bathroom door, Tokiya glanced at his quiet bedroom. Except for the all-white mattress, light blue painted walls and neatly arranged cabinets and study table, there was something _very_ wrong within the four corners of his room. He neared the window and pressed the aquatic-designed curtain to each side of the wall so he can bring himself to face sunlight. So far there was nothing uncanny or suspicious but deep inside him, he knew there was something wrong and he should be going out investigating.

Beside the curtain was his room airconditioner and he switched it off tentatively, noticing how things in his apartment seemed to have been left running. Did someone just trespass his turf without his permission? His eyes began scanning each sides of his room for any signs of moving objects, murmurs, breathing, anything. He walked to his study table and pulled out the drawer, withdrawing a small golden jewelry box. Nothing expensive had been stolen, his wallet was inside the back pocket of his jeans and his silver necklaces, wristwatch and gold ring was kept untouched inside the box. Pieces of family heirlooms and other expensive diamonds were safe and he sighed in relief. So far, nothing important was stolen. He checked for some drawers where important documents and files are hidden and they were intact.

Eventually, Mikagami Tokiya was at peace. The heat was probably just getting to him. It's amazing how daylight heat in Tokyo seemed to scratch his skin in just a few minutes, and it's December so it should not be so hot. He realized living in Europe for such a long time had altered his sensitivity to Japan's air and weather. People in Japan had already been wearing thick jackets and boots while he was strolling down the alley clad with only his pair of sandals, jeans and white shirt. And he had his hair in a neat braid to increase his heat tolerance.

Anyway, thinking about the weather and how to cope up was not as important as changing his sweat-soaked cloth so he decided to lay the topic aside and begin making the best out of his first vacation day. After taking off his shirt, he ambled to his cabinet, opened it and was stupefied as his eyes searched for any remnants of all his Abercrombie & Fitch apparels and Levis Strauss Jeans. Everything was gone, his shirts, his formal attires, even his undergarments were all washed out!

What in the world is happening in here!?

In a split second, Tokiya was in a rummage to find all his clothes. He ran and opened each and every cabinet in his bedroom. Unable to find them there, he rushed to his living room, finding out that the groceries he left on his tiled floor were already gone. That's when his impulse told him to take a sprint and toss everything out of his sight. Throwing his throw pillows out from his sofa, he desperately sought the things he had been looking for. After ten minutes of vain searching attempts (and practically wreaking havoc on his once upon a time clean living room), Tokiya stood up and tried thinking hard for a place he haven't gone through yet. Living room, bedroom…Kitchen! Dammit! The kitchen!

Tokiya turned to dash out to the kitchen when a woman dressed in a white mini mini shorts, green tee and white sneakers met his bedazzled state and made him stop on his spot. His initial reaction was to ask her who the hell she was but upon seeing her familiar huge ocean blue eyes and distinguishing plum head, he knew he was freely allowed to slit her throat and strangle her for invading his territory.

"What did you do to my attires and groceries?!" he didn't need to know who it was that had stolen everything; he was sure as hell it was her anyway. Although it did make him feel unease and confused of why she would do such thing.

"My my, early morning temper isn't advised for people on their menopausal stage, Mi-chan. You should go drink your tranquilizer and calm down," instead of answering him, she found it a very great achievement to see his perfectly composed face crumpling in annoyance.

"I didn't know how you got inside here but I demand to know where my items are," he warned dangerously.

"I used the door. It's what civilized people do. Haven't you noticed that it was already opened when you came in?" she acted casual, like the apartment was actually _hers'_ and not his'.

Tokiya's eyebrow twitched with great displeasure. "And how the hell did you do that?"

"I asked your landlord for a spare key. It wasn't hard to do, I was one of his previous lodgers. And he seemed convinced when I told him I forgot my lingerie here after our great sex last night and I wanted to take it back before you start using them," she arranged the tossed pillows back in place and didn't seem to bother when his piercing eyes scrutinized her actions.

"You didn't!"

"Yes, I did." She answered with a grin. "His wife actually thought we were a cute couple,"

For a while, he had been rendered speechless and it took him a minute to clear his tangled thoughts back to normal. "Alright, let me get this right," he started as he massaged his forehead and sat slowly on his couch. "You got the key, barged inside my apartment, used my bathroom, opened my aircon and stole all of my clothes. Is that it?"

"I didn't steal them. But you were right on other things," she answered almost too cheerfully.

He cocked an eyebrow upward. "Don't say you burnt them. Or gave them to charities without my consent? That's pretty mentally-illed of you," he wanted to throw a lot of discriminations and sarcasms at her because for some reason, he found her cheerfulness much more irritating than her sarcastic retorts.

"Naaa. They're safe and sound. Your clothes are in a huge luggage in the kitchen including some of your traveling shoes too and your books. I packed some of the groceries you just bought but some of it will be left in your fridge,"

"And where on earth are my things traveling?" his face had paled and he had a great feeling he wouldn't be liking anything that will come out from her mouth for the next few minutes.

"Actually, I haven't decided it yet," she gave him a po-faced and dug something from her side pockets. "But our plane tickets say we leave for London in an hour," she tossed the other ticket to him and smiled wickedly.

His eyes grew wider. "Monkey, what on earth are you planning to do?!" he demanded and bolted out from his chair.

For a moment, he saw her staring at his naked chest, her face the perfect portrait of an Amazon ready to devour him. "Man hunting." She turned and headed back to the kitchen.

--TOFUU--

_Aw, man. I'm exhausted._

Lack of sleep had been biting down his nerves and his skin was getting numb with the slow circulation of blood in his veins. His eyes were near dropping and he had been yawning for the umpteenth time since his plane landed on the wondrous beauty of the huge London airport. He didn't know how she had convinced him to come with her and spend their holiday vacation together but he remembered her reasons were rather valid and understandable. _Man hunting_, was what she vocalized. And when they were inside the plane, she had smartly enumerated the reasons why she needed the vacation (to get rid of the depression Tokyo was giving her), why she decided to go man hunting (to forget the after-effects of Raiha's engagement to Neon) and why HE should be the only one accompanying her. "Becoz you're the only one who knows the place, Mi-chan. You had been in that place for four years. I can't go to London without a tour guide". Yes, a tour guide. That was his main role in this entire escapade.

Collapsing on the warm cushion of his former room's queen-sized bed, he kicked his shoes and closed his eyes slowly. They finally reached the house of his foster English parents and after giving the elderlies a fond and tight hug, he immediately ran towards his empty bedroom. He had been exhausted, but when he spread himself on the soft mattress, he didn't feel like sleeping at all. All he needed was enough rest and relaxation. Knowing he couldn't bring himself to a deep slumber, he decided to think of Fuuko and what she had decided for them.

"_Monkey, if you think I will go with you then you're wrong!" he glared at her and walked to his kitchen to gather his luggage and unpack them. _

_Fuuko pulled his arm and eventually made him stop. "Mi-chan, come on. This will be the best for the both of us. I assure you this plan will work," she pleaded as she grasped his arm closer to her chest. He cringed at the contact but made no attempt of ditching his arm away from her, he knew by experience how Fuuko had mastered the art of breaking everything she had gripped on. _

_He gave her a disbelieving expression. "Fuuko. No more plans. I'm confident as hell that we are not meant for each other. We both know that's ridiculous," he said slowly and clearly, making her understand each and every word he uttered. _

_Her grip loosened and Tokiya knew she was going to throw tantrums here and there. But when she looked at him with the saddest feminine expression and started shedding buckets of waterfall tears, Tokiya was totally caught off guard. What's with her crying like a child now? And whats with him getting all softy everytime he sees a crying lady? _

_She lowered her head and was silent for a minute. Her shoulders shook slightly and her purple hair had dramatically spilled down to her face, covering it from his view. When a minute of silence passed by without the both of them moving, Fuuko turned towards the door and walked off, her shoulders downed like a defeated soldier from a battle. There were no words conveyed, no waving hands of departure and no goodbyes, but the sound of her walking footsteps were implying anguish and Tokiya had this weird feeling of fear shooting through him. Fear of loosing someone once again. Fear of being alone. _

_The fear she always made him feel everytime she goes off saying nothing._

_Before Fuuko could push the sliding door to complete her exit, he had unknowingly cleared his throat, his voice almost croaked when he said his next words. _

"_Give me time to get dressed," he said, and went to the kitchen to get something decent out from his luggage. _

_Ah, Tokiya. You are such a sucker for losers. He shook his head with self-disgust._

_-- --_

_They had both settled comfortably on their seat and when the stewardess asked all of the passengers to fasten their seatbelts, they obliged readily. _

_In a few minutes, the stewardess began announcing here and there. In an hour, they were distributing beverages and handling magazines for bored passengers. Tokiya was one of them, and he smiled at the stewardess who shyly offered the magazines and brochures. He was fortunate she didn't drop dead and he knew the reason why. She probably thought that the woman sleeping soundlessly beside him was his wife or girlfriend. Either way, Fuuko's head on his shoulder was giving them the hint. _

_He started opening and browsing an English magazine. The movement caused her to stir a little so he adjusted his shoulder to keep her comfortable. He turned to his side and gazed at the fair face close to him, wondering why he always had this urge to get rid of her when she had proven to be one of the loveliest women he had ever encountered. And ironically, everytime he sensed her going away from him, he had another feeling of loss and insecurity, like she had always brought a piece of him which he can never get back. _

_Another hour passed and Tokiya was awakened by movements beside him. He noticed he also had his quick nap and he had unconsciously placed his head over hers. She stirred up and Tokiya swiftly took his head away from her, pretending to read the magazines he had been holding. When a stewardess offered another drink, he took one, handed it to Fuuko and took another one for himself. _

"_Thanks," she sleepily murmured and accepted his offer. She had composed herself when she asked, "Are we there yet?" _

_He shook his head. "We're still a few hours away so you can resume your sleep after you drink all of that," he was talking about her orange juice. It surprised him that they were able to last a few hours without threatening each other's lives. Fuuko Kirisawa was capable of humane conversation afterall. _

_She nodded in understanding and sipped her cold drink. She sipped it so fast that he thought she was going to choke in a minute. But she didn't and he hesitantly offered his own beverage in case she's still thirsty for more. She grinned at him and took his glass of red wine, muttering a small 'thank you' after finishing it in a gulp. He stared at her in amazement and reprimanded sarcastically "Would you want me to order the stewardess to deliver every bottle of wine they have? Or you would rather go to the fuel tank and drink every ounce of fuel there?"_

_She stared at him blankly and suddenly, she guffawed at him, her cheeks bursting in attempts of suppressing her merriment. _

"_What's funny?" he was starting to get annoyed at her again. _

_She stopped laughing but the grin on her face was still there. "Nothing," she said and turned her face to the window. _

_Glaring at her, he resumed reading his forgotten brochures. "Now tell me about your plan," _

"_Hmmm? It's not really something complicated. As I said, we'd go man hunting," she propped her legs to her chest and sat like a child beside him. _

"_And what's that supposed to mean?" _

_She knew that beneath those words was a silent inquiry of the beneficiaries he'll get with this plan of hers so she assured him with a genuine smile. "Don't worry, Mi-chan. Once we get to London, you can take a day off and we'll start our search the next day," she chuckled at his confused expression. "Basically, our aim there is to find a suitable husband for me but not just that, we'll be searching for a suitable wife for you too. See? I'm not the only one who'll benefit from this. And if you like, we can visit your friends in London too." She grinned cheekily. _

_He frowned at her. "And did you ask me if I wanted a wife?" _

"_Not really but I assumed you wanted one." _

"_No, I don't." he continued glaring at her. _

_She glanced at him and sighed dejectedly. "Mi-chan, please. You're the only one who knows the place. I cant afford to get lost somewhere." She placed her hand over his', squeezing it tightly. _

_Carefully, he removed her hand and placed it back on her lap. "Monkey, if you were thinking smartly, you should know that it is impossible to search for a fiancé, much more a husband, in just one week. And why there? Isn't it possible to find one in Japan?" _

"_That's the reason why were heading off to the place you once belonged. We can visit your foster family there and maybe you can introduce me to some of your previous classmates and friends." she smiled hopefully. _

"_You want to marry one of my college classmates before?" he glanced at her with a ridiculed look._

_She pouted at the mocking smile shaping his lips. "There's nothing amusing about it."_

_He smirked. "Prepare yourself to get disappointed then. I doubt even one of my friends would prefer a plain-looking, ugly piece of she-monkey like you." _

And to that he was very much wrong.

After getting up from his short nap, he was bothered by the noise occupying outside his room. Tokiya Mikagami washed his face and changed into his old sweater and jeans, then he gently opened his bedroom door, astounded to see a crowd of well-known faces from his college life.

"Troy, honey, you're finally awake!" came lovely Mrs. Walter's voice from the kitchen, calling his foster son with his English name.

"Hi, Mom," Tokiya answered naturally, his English accent beginning to engulf his throat with its familiar tone. He was climbing down the staircases and proceeded towards the kitchen without taking glimpse at the people he passed by.

His mother was baking his favorite cupcakes in the kitchen and she was being helped by two of their neighbors, Mrs. Buxton and her daughter Beatrice. Tokiya gave his mom a quick peck on the cheek and took a one of the cupcakes on the tray. "Nothing is better than waking up with your cupcakes, Mom." He wanted to ask about the crowd of people inside their house but he decided to do it later.

"Troy, you have grown taller and you've just been there no more than a month!" Beatrice declaimed as she held Tokiya's shoulder in front of her.

Tokiya smiled at his former classmate and to her bulging tummy. "You are looking very pregnant Mrs. Ashcroft," he teased. Beatrice Ashcroft had been five months pregnant when she and Tokiya graduated in college and in a few days after Tokiya went back to Japan, she had married her boyfriend, John Ashcroft, who was just hired as a Physics teacher in one of London's most prestigious high school.

"Well, thank you, Troy. That's the nicest compliment I received for this day so far. Everyone is saying I'm looking rather too fat!" she chuckled, placing all the baked cupcakes on a tray for servings. "By the way, aren't you surprise by the tons of people here?"

"Quite. I wanted to ask mom about this," Tokiya glanced at his mother and the old woman laughed heartily.

"They wanted to welcome you back, honey. All of your friends are here, even your former professors. And every eligible bachelor in this house were in competition to get Ms. Fleur's hand in marriage," Mrs. Walter answered as she started designing her cupcakes with Vanilla icing.

"Ms. Fleur?" Tokiya was baffled. Who the hell is Ms. Fleur?

"We decided 'Fleur' would be a perfect English name for your beautiful Japanese friend, dear," Mrs. Buxton, Beatrice's mother, came in, bringing the hot cupcakes on their dining table.

"Japanese friend? Fuuko?"

The three women nodded simultaneously.

"Where in bloody hell is she?!" he snapped and the women was surprised at his sudden outburst.

"She's at the lawn, talking with our batchmates," Beatrice answered with a glint of confusion. She wanted to ask why he was suddenly frantic about his friend's behalf, but before she can open her mouth to ask, Tokiya was nowhere to find.

The three females glanced at each other and then Mrs. Walter's commented with a warm smile. "My little boy seems to be a little too possessive with his woman," she said and the three of them started laughing in agreement.

--

"Monkey!" he found her talking to Adam Beckford, a handsome fella with bright blue eyes and blond hair. In her right was George Coleman and Steven Dawkins, both had their eyes glued intently at Fuuko and looking very interested on every word she said. Aside from the amount of males near her, a bunch of his collegemates was also taking glimpse at her face as though she was a diamond among a crowd of gold jewelries. Shining and attractive.

"Troy!" Fuuko called him by his English name and waved excitedly at Tokiya. Adam turned to him as well, smiling so brightly that Tokiya had the sudden urge to pull his grin out from his face.

As Tokiya dashed towards Fuuko, he was bombarded by greetings and hugs from his old friends (which he accepted hastily), and immediately caught Fuuko's arm away from every male specie near her.

Her eyes widened at his act. "What's wrong? You look like you swallowed a bug!"

"Why didn't you wake me up? I should be the one introducing you to the entire crowd. It's unfeminine of you to begin barging here and there to introduce yourself," he hissed at her ear.

Apparently, Adam heard his whisper and defended Fuuko. "It's alright, Troy. You're father personally introduced her to everyone here." He said and Fuuko gave him a gratifying smile.

Tokiya stared firmly at Adam and clearly said "Could you excuse us for a minute?" Without waiting for his reply, he dragged her out from the lawn and back to his bedroom upstairs.

"What do you think were you doing!?" he spoke in their native tongue. "Just because you're desperately looking for a husband doesn't mean you should throw yourself to every man downstairs!"

Fuuko blinked at him, her face portraying innocence. "I didn't pursue them, if that's what you think had happened. They came to me and began introducing themselves," she reasoned matter-of-factly.

He continued as though he didn't hear what she just said. "Don't you know that Adam Beckford was the most notorious womanizer in the history of University of London?"

She grimaced at his accusing tone. "Apparently, I don't." she replied squarely, her chin lifting up. "It's not like I have met him a couple of times before."

"Of course you don't because you're not one of his school mates! On the other hand, I know everything he did when we were in the university and if you want a decent husband then I don't recommend Adam Beckford for you," he crossed his arms over his chest.

Fuuko quirked an eyebrow at him. "And who do you recommend for me, _Dad_?" she rolled her eyes sardonically.

He ignored her sarcasm and searched for a number on his phone.

"Trevor Bayley. I'll set you up for a blind date this evening," he dialed the man's number and Fuuko waited until their conversation was done.

She looked at Tokiya's face expectantly. "So? What did he say?"

He gazed at her and smiled charmingly, his thumb raised in front of her nose.

"He said 'yes'."

"AHHH!!" she squealed in delight and embraced his solid form. "Thank you, thank you thank you!" she held him close and kissed both his cheeks.

He was stunned in embarrassment, his cheeks burning like a highschooler. He didn't hold her back but he remained glued on his spot. When she pulled away from him, she threw him questions about how her date looks like, his achievements, the likes and it seemed to go on all day so he summed in all up in one description. "He'll make you a decent husband, that's for sure." He told her and left.

When the door banged close, Fuuko sat on his bed and smiled sadistically. "This is where your punishment starts, Mikagami." She muttered and laughed maniacally.

--

**I finally finished it. It's a very long chapter! I dunno when will be the next update but I'll try hard to update this week. Have a nice day all of you!**

**And please, review after reading. I need a LOT of inspiration.!! Thank you for supporting. The more reviews, the more I update faster. **

**PS. Their English names just popped out from my head and I never actually thought of relating them to 'Troy' of Highschool Musical or 'Fleur' from Harry Potter. It just so happened that I'm a fan of the movie 'Troy'(and Hector) and 'Fleur' is french of flower. What I'm really trying to say is, I'm not a fan of Troy and Fleur. Bow. **


	12. The Revenge I

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.

**_Okay, okay..so this is the reaction I'm gonna expect for this chapter._**

**_"KHRYZLE KAWAII, UR GETTING BORING…"_**

**_or…_**

**_"TOKIYA MIKAGAMI! YOU STUPID CUNNING SON OF A BITCH!!"_**

**_BTW. Cant reply to messages. Hands' full. Busy work. TB patient just died. Still cant get over the trauma._**

* * *

The Revenge I

* * *

"Fleur, honey, you look lovely!" kind Mrs. Walter beamed warmly at the lady standing at the kitchen entrance.

Everyone sitting around the glassed dining table stared surprisingly at whomever Mrs. Walter complimented; one had gawked rather uncharacteristically, the other grinned with paternal delight.

"If you ask me, I'd say 'breathtaking'," a satisfied smile braced across Mr. Walter's lips and he glanced pointedly at Tokiya. "Made me wonder why our boy never thought of asking her out!"

Tokiya choked on his pasta and immediately caught his wine glass before he throws everything he had eaten. Averting his eyes from Fuuko, he tried searching for his napkin and wiped his lips hastily.

Garbed in a simple red spaghetti-strapped knee-length silk whole dress, Fuuko Kirisawa was an eye catcher. Matching her attire was a wide black ribbon wrapped and knotted around her waist, a black dog tie, and a black three-inched doll shoes. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with curly tresses falling graciously at each side of her ear. Enhancing the modesty of her outfit were a pair of black pearl earrings, a black wrist watch and a silver diamond ring on her right middle finger. What really attracted the most was how the choice of colors seemed to glisten her fair complexion and add a whole new meaning to the word 'beauty'.

Overall, she was the flawless mortal version of the Goddess Aphrodite. But Tokiya, on the other hand, thought of her as a walking female version of Hades himself. With her velvety red-black cocktail dress, every inch of her screamed the word 'danger'. If she had a siren light glowing over her head and a flashing neon light saying 'red alert', Tokiya would have shot her right there and then.

Fuuko smiled gratefully at the old man, her face full of youthful radiance. "Thank you, Mr. Walter," she bowed and took the seat beside his wife, who happened to be at his right side of the table across Tokiya.

"Ah, enough with the formality, my sweet. I don't mind you calling me 'Dad'," he said and the couple smiled at her expectantly. "You need not to be ashamed, child, you can be our foster daughter for the meantime. Truthfully, I always love having one," Margaret Walter added at the girl beside her.

"I appreciate it and I'm truly honored," she paused and grinned cheekily as she added "Mom." The older woman had a genuine smile on her face.

"Would you want to get a bite to eat?" Stephen Walter asked kindly.

"Ah, no thanks Mr.Wal—dad--, I'm actually gonna be out for dinner tonight," she winked at him and he chuckled lightly, grinning as though saying 'I can see that'.

"Troy told me about that. I hope you'll have a great time, dear," the older woman said and took a bite of her lettuce.

Fuuko made a move to stand but Stephen interrupted immediately. "Where are you going? You should stay here until your date comes and pick you up."

"Ah, naa. Tokiya's gonna give me a ride to that fancy old restaurant," she glimpsed at Tokiya and when the man nodded, she headed to the main door. "I'll see u later dad, mom!"

His eyes followed her until she was out of sight from where he was sitting and carefully wiped the sauce and bread crumbles off his face with a white table napkin. He looked at his old folks and realized that they had been staring at him with a mocking smile on their faces.

"Her English is very good." Margaret at Tokiya.

"Im quite surprised as well," Tokiya replied nonchalantly.

"Breathtaking, right?" his father had to grin at his son's scowled expression.

"What?" Tokiya snapped his head as though the word had offended him.

"Fleur,"

Tokiya looked away and rolled his eyes. "Right. _Too_ breathtaking actually. Trevor Bayley will have to bring an oxygen tank with him once he sees her." Tokiya gulped the last wine out his glass and stood up, fixing his sweater from wrinkles. "I'm done."

Margaret Walter turned to him with a bewildered look on her face. "Who?!"

"Bayley?!" his dad had a much more surprised, aghast reaction.

"He'll make her a nice husband." Was Tokiya's only comment. His father dropped his _escargot_ in disbelief.

"But, wasn't he rumored to be gay?" Mrs. Walter commented and her expression was hopeful when Tokiya's eyes widened mildly.

"Really?" Tokiya asked. The couple nodded expectantly.

"That's great then. They'll make up a perfect pair. Fuuko was my first _tomboy_ admirer anyway." Tokiya smiled and walked off.

--TOFUU--

"Is this it?" Fuuko, astonished of the grand staircase running towards the restaurant's entrance, glanced at Tokiya with a cheeky grin on her face. "If he can afford on bringing me to a place like this, he must be rich!"

"He is," Tokiya parked his car in front of the magnificent entrance. "I'll pick you up at eight."

"Does he have a car?"

"Yes."

"I'll be back in the morning, or I may never be back again…depending on how we like each other much," she winked seductively and unloaded the car when his hand held her arm tightly.

"8PM sharp," he snared on her face before freeing her from his grasp.

Fuuko didn't say anything but her face was of full defiance. "Jerk," she muttered beneath her breath and went out from the car. Once she was outside, she glanced at him again but he was already out of sight. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the entrance.

--TOFUU--

He just got out from the shower when he heard his mobile ringing endlessly on his study table. Clad with only a small white towel around his waist, he answered Yanagi Sakoshita's call.

"Mikagami-sempai!" he was surprised at her greeting.

"Yanagi-chan," he replied calmly. "Are you alright?" and added.

"Yes, yes! Have you seen Fuuko anywhere?" her tone was frantic, almost out of breath.

Instead of answering, he decided to ask in reply. "Have you called her phone?"

"Its off. I cant reach her," she said and caught her breath, inhaling loudly.

"I see. I'll tell her to call you once I see her again." He said. As much as he wanted to tell the truth, he thought it was best to have Fuuko do the explaining. Afterall, it was _her_ entire idea.

"Thank you Mikagami-sempai," he was happy to hear relief from her voice and he smiled softly on the phone.

"By the way, has Recca already brought my new car to the junk shop?"

Yanagi laughed at that. "Don't worry, your car's safe and sound. Thank you for lending it to him."

"Good. I would ask him to take care of it and bring it away from the junk shop until I come back,"

"What do you mean? Where are you?"

"I won't be back until the next class opening. I'm on vacation." He said and the exchange of 'goodbyes' and 'take care' followed.

--TOFUU--

"Have you ever fallen in love Ms. Fleur?"

"Yes, once. Fell and dumped," Fuuko, for the umpteenth time, stared at the godfather clock near the bar and counted the seconds she had to endure until the asshole Tokiya has to get her out from her hellish blind date.

"I had fallen in love once too. Fell really hard and was dumped harder. Don't you think this is just destiny happening between us? We both had fallen in love and had been dumped. We are totally made for each other!" he grinned lazily and licked the rim of his wine glass.

Fuuko had a murderous look on her face that she wished would be noticed by Trevor Bayley. However, it's either the guy was intentionally trying not to notice or he's just a pile of complete idiocy.

"So Ms. Fleur, how would you want our future wedding to be? European? Or traditional Japanese style? Either way, I won't mind as long as you're wed to me. And oh by the way, you have a really nice eyeshadow, it matched perfectly with the color of your eyes," he chuckled and Fuuko held the handle of her dinner knife rather tightly.

_Oh Tokiya, you are one dead meat once I get my hands on you. _

--TOFUU--

Tokiya Mikagami went out of the house and was about to get inside his car when a cab pulled over in front of him. Getting out of it was the Goddess he intended to fetch out from the restaurant, but obviously she had completed his task by bringing herself to his house alone. He had opened his car door and stopped midway to greet her.

"Hi," his awfully devious smile was enough for her to realize that he had known the result of her date long before he had planned it.

"Hi, your ass!" she glared at him. Her taxi had gone off and she was left with him and his car.

"It's a cold December night, why don't you get yourself warm by going inside the house? Mom has a hot cocoa waiting for you," his smile never faded and she felt obliged to slap it off his face. "Did you have a good evening?" he closed his car door slowly and stayed beside it.

"Yea! The best evening in my entire Fuuko Kirisawa existence!" she snapped, walking towards him, her feet thumping loudly with each step.

He chuckled and watched as her frown turned into something worse. "I knew you would like him."

Fuuko stopped midway and glared at him hard. Like really _really_ hard. "You are as retarded, if not more, as Trevor Bayley! No wonder you're friends!" she barked at him and headed towards the main door, not taking another glance on his way.

When the door shut close, Tokiya stared at it for another few minutes before a heartfelt boisterous laughter escaped readily out his lips. In the middle of his amusement, the oak door swung open and a three-inch Prada shoe was thrown pointedly at his face. But before the red item give him another nose bleeding, he caught it and smiled at her in a childish dashing way, popping more nerves out her forehead.

"If you think what you did was funny, Mikagami, we'll it wasn't! And I'll find a way to teach you what 'fun' really is!" Fuuko screamed out, and closed the door once again. Just as she heard another round of loud laughter from the ice man, she cursed his name and vowed to herself. _Just you wait, you insensitive jerk. I'm gonna rip you off to pieces_.

"Fleur, darling. Welcome home," before Fuuko could say a mutual greeting, she was engulfed in the familiar warmth of maternal love. "How was your date with Mr. Bayley?" Margaret's voice was of extreme anxiety and Fuuko felt a dash of embarrassment within her. Clearly, dating with Trevor Bayley was not just a nuisance, it was a public scandal!

"It was not how I thought it would be," she declared truthfully, faking tears of utter despair.

"Oh, dear. If Troy had foretold he was setting you up with Trevor Bayley, I would have objected immediately. The man was a certified lunatic," Mrs. Walter said with an incredulous look. "Being away from home, Troy must not have known that news."

Fuuko felt that sudden gush of treachery just by the mention of Tokiya's name and her heart was aching to reveal the true demon enclosed inside their foster son's body but being defeated by the affection Margaret felt for his son, she decided not to. Besides, except from her, Tokiya was cordially polite and respectful to women in general. And she knew he and the devil inside him love his mother so much. So instead of cursing Tokiya's name in front of his mother, she decided to maintain the perfect broken-hearted composure she was trying to pull.

Kirisawa Fuuko started to sniff. Once, twice.

"Fleur, honey, don't cry. It's just one date. There are still more dates to come and by that time, I'm sure you'll have a handful of eligible men to choose from," words of comfort flown out from Margaret's lips, adding up the gentle massage soothing a portion of Fuuko's back. And then suddenly, her eyes brightened, her smile widening and her hands clutched the side of Fuuko's shoulders. "I tell you what. I'm going to show you something that will definitely take that sad look on your face!"

Fuuko, surprised and confused, decided that her silly desperate act had gone too far and she didn't need to bother Mrs. Walters anymore. "It's alright," she responded quickly. "It's late; I should be in my room now. I'll get over this once I get enough rest," she smiled weakly.

However, Mrs. Walter had proven to be the one who influenced Tokiya's stubbornness as she practically dragged Fuuko towards the master's bedroom, where she and her husband stayed.

"Honey, believe me. You'll miss half your life if you won't see this."

--

**_A/N: I promise I'll make it up in the next chapter. Like, FOR REAL!_**

**_Love you guys. Please review. Fanfiction's boring without you and ur reviews. Authors may no longer work without you, and ToFuu will never know whats ever gonna happen to them. Would u like that?_**

Btw, sorry about the choice of Names for them. Just lazy to find English names starting with T and F.

**_Press the 'go' button below and say SOMETHING!_**


	13. The Man Hunt

Tokiya Mikagami woke up with a headache

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.

_**Hi! **_

_**I know its been a while and since you're still here reading everything that I say. I would want to express my gratitude. Thank you…like really, thank you for still reading. The support and love you all give this story is enough for me to stand up against everything that tries to kill us here. **_

_**I am hoping that you'll be satisfied with this long chapter, as a compensation for not updating for ages. I would also want to know how you guys are doing so please leave me a review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Say EVERYTHING! **_

_**I wanted to reply to all who reviewed the last chap but I'm in a tight schedule right now and I cant stay that long in front of the laptop. But be assured that I read all ur reviews and I love everything that you guys say. **_

--

Tokiya Mikagami woke up with a headache. Not like its actually surprising. Waking up WITHOUT a headache would be much more surprising if you live with Kirisawa under the same roof. Today was just a typical morning and he thanked God he was still alive. Knowing Fuuko, she would have set him ablaze as he slept or pressed a pillow over his face and killed him for what he did to her yesterday. But really, why would setting her up on a date with Bayley be such a horrible mistake? The guy got the looks, the money and was a lady's man way back in college. His mother said he was rumored to be gay, maybe that's it. BUT. If he was, he would not have accepted the blind date offered to him. Right?

The silver head sighed exhaustedly. There's no point debating on what had happened yesterday, he doesn't need more headache than what he already had. What he do need, is a long warm soothing bath.

And, of course, a day without enduring the whines of Kirisawa Fuuko.

**--TF--**

**The Man Hunt**

**--TF--**

Thirty minutes inside the bathroom and Tokiya emerged with only a little white towel around his waist. He walked towards his closet when a pale green enveloped caught his attention and his line of vision roamed to where it was located. His intrigued feet marched silently towards his study table, where the object was situated, and he opened it nonchalantly.

And suddenly, his eyes grew wide.

_What the… _

--

"_Three…_

…_two…_

…_one. Open sesame"_

"KIRISAWA!!" the door banged open and Fuuko grinned wickedly, looking smug and pleasantly comfortable.

"You called, Mi-chan?"

He glared at her and panted heavily as though he ran a mile just to get there.

"I have tea. Why don't you catch your breathe for a while?" she smiled innocently and went to her bedside table, pouring tea on a pretty white china.

Harshly, he grabbed her wrist and turned her to him quickly. Showing the green envelope he had tightly held, Tokiya snared on her face. He instantly caught the contents of the envelope and threw it on Fuuko's face. "If you think that by doing this you can make me do whatever you want me to do, then you're—"

"RIGHT." Her grin was too evil that she seemed to grow fangs between her teeth. "I have like a million copies of that in here," she teased and threw her eyes around the walls of her bedroom.

Instinctively, Tokiya followed her gaze and was traumatized to see that she, indeed, had a whole room full of his pictures.

"Bloody hell…" he mouthed, unconsciously lessening his grasp on her elbow.

"Indeed," she mocked. "Having those pictures on my wall makes my room demonic. But it's a pretty _hell,_"

He shot another glare on her way and a lump seemed to have grown inside his throat when he said, "What exactly do you want?" he croaked.

"You know exactly what I want,"

"You must have forgotten. I have an IQ of 198 and yours is below sea level. I don't think I could go that low just to know what people like you want," he sneered.

Instead of frowning mad like what she usually do, Tokiya was aghast to see her still smiling.

"I am in a very good mood right now and look what I just did. What do you think will happen to _you_ if I'm in a foul mood?

"I really can't go in your level of thinking so I wouldn't know." He rolled his eyes.

She poked his forehead.

"Fine, you want a date? Give me a paper and a pen and I'll give you Adam's number so you can stay in his apartment as his sex slave,"

To that, Fuuko frowned. "Tokiya Mikagami, here's a good advice. Don't EVER try my patience, I don't have a lot of it for you."

He intently looked at her and she looked back, matching the same intensity. A few days ago, that look of insistent aggressiveness had him almost lost his sanity.

"_Kiss me," she sighed. _

_And he obliged without hesitation. _

And now…it still did.

Tokiya sighed. "Dress up and wait for me in the living room. We'll browse the whole London and find you a date," he said, turning around.

"If you happen not to notice, I'm already dressed. You should go to your room and follow what you just said," she bit her lip, smirked, and gazed at him.

He turned around after noticing the silly tone in her voice. Then in a heartbeat, Tokiya Mikagami blushed. She was looking at his chest and had a crazy smirk on her face, making him wanna sink on the floor.

"Grrr…an extreme amount of sex appeal. I don't think I can handle that," she was flashing a wide mocking grin, her face glued on the little towel covering his hip. He wasn't at all sure if her deep blue eyes hued darker but he knew that somehow, something changed on her face. She looked…tempting.

"It's free to watch, but I don't appreciate a naked me running inside your mind," he faced her, his arms crossed over his chest, trying not to looked embarrassed.

"You're not running. You're crossing your arm in front of your chest, looking like a mythical God," still, she didn't raise her chin to look at him.

Tokiya, no longer comfortable with the kind of sarcastic retorts they are having that moment, unlaced his arms and walked towards his simpering companion. "Are you trying to seduce me?" his voice husky, his mouth curving into a disdainful smile.

"Am I making you_ feel_ seduced?"

"You can die trying," he whispered on her ear and left, closing the door with a loud bang.

--

London, UK. 9:10am.

After the last round of boisterous laughter, two women escaped another series of snorting and merriment in order to commemorate what seemed to be a success of a well-planned scheme played upon a lowlife creature.

John Ashcroft, a man with penetrating sapphire eyes and coffee brown short hair extending down his square jaw in a neat beard, patted Tokiya's shoulder in a way that conveyed more pity than empathy. "If I knew my wife had conspired with your female friend, I would have stopped her before they could execute their plans."

Fixing his glare on a pale purple head girl just across him, he answered his former colleague in a homicidal tone. "First, she is not my friend. We were schoolmates in highschool and had been teammates for some national martial arts tournament but we barely talked and if we do, I ended up with bruises or almost dysfunctional testicles. Second, I solely blame her and my mom for the humiliation I had to endure for…for the rest of my manly existence. But still, I would have preferred not having your wife join their attempts of wrecking my fine life. Both of you are good friends of mine,"

With the sound of his voice, John smiled. A peculiar smile that he doesn't seem to show off much. "You both have an interesting chemistry. Have you tried dating the girl?"

"Over my dead cremated body."

--

In the meantime, the two women busied themselves recalling the things they did all throughout the implementation of their malicious scheme.

"Did you see his face when he saw the newspaper?" Beatrice beamed brightly, intrigued about all the things she missed.

"No, but I saw his face AFTER he saw it. Priceless! He ran from his room to mine as though some crazy lunatic was running after him!" the females erupted in another round of laughter.

"It's a pity you didn't see the real thing! Tokiya had this grumpy expression all throughout the entire play. I couldn't stop laughing at his expression when Adam Beckford, who played Joseph, carried him like newly weds when they were approaching the place where Jesus Christ was to be born. Tokiya was wiggling wildly and almost dropped the ball that was supposed to tell the audience he was pregnant with baby Jesus. When Adam placed him down, he continued glaring at him until the curtains were down for the next scene. The audiences were dead laughing and I almost peed my pants!"

"I'm already amazed you persuaded him to play the _Virgin Mary_ that time. How much more having him do the entire play without walking out," Fuuko laughed, tears beginning to run off from the corners of her eyes.

"Actually, our English class that time was tasked to do the nativity scene and after the professor dismissed us, we decided who to do this and that. And to be fair in choosing who to do the characters in the play, we chose randomly by means of writing the names of the characters, such as Joseph, Mary, etcetera, in a piece of paper, crumpling it and mixing all the crumpled papers with names. We had every student picked a crumpled paper and whoever they chose will be the character they have to play,"

"And unfortunately, Tokiya picked the Virgin Mary." Fuuko supplied the obvious.

"Exactly." Beatrice nodded. "But I never actually thought Tokiya had pictures of it, I remember videocams or cameras are not allowed while the play is going on. And knowing Tokiya, he would have burnt all the pictures ages ago so they will never be used against him just like now."

Fuuko chuckled and grinned. "His mom took pictures of him before he drove to the school theater that time."

--

"What's the problem with her? She looks very pretty and my wife said she's very nice," John chuckled, drinking his soda in attempts to control his laughter. "Add to that, she's the only girl I know who you never tried evading from."

That caught Mikagami's attention. "Do you know what you're saying? I've been evading that women from the moment I came back in Japan and I still am till now," he glared at his handsome companion.

John cocked at eyebrow. "Made me wonder why you're here WITH her," the flash of mortification crossed Tokiya's face and John burst out laughing.

"I can't get rid of her enough," Tokiya looked away and muttered.

"_Cant_? Or _Don't_ want to get rid of her?" John continued mocking. "You know Tokiya, the last time I've seen you this…this _disturbed_, was when you received an email from someone in Japan saying a female friend of yours was found dating with someone named Raiha. Who was that?"

"It was Recca, he just got internet and the jackass was excited about it so he flooded me with emails about everything that happened in Japan."

"No, I meant who was the girl. Was it Fleur?"

Tokiya dragged his vision to John's face before sending it to Fuuko's way.

Receiving no answer, John insisted. "Was it her?"

Tokiya gave a little nod, neither confirming nor invalidating. Uncomfortably, Tokiya brought his ordered black coffee to his mouth and John grabbed this opportunity to cast a knowing stare at him.

"What?" Tokiya snapped at him, beginning to get irritated by the way John was assessing his relationship with Fuuko.

"Did you two…_kiss_?"

Tokiya settled his cup on the table and stared at it in deep thoughts.

--

"So who told you about it?" Beatrice grinned, sipping a little bit from her ice cold tea shake.

"You mean the newspaper article?" Fuuko smiled. Beatrice nodded.

"I've already seen it the first morning I've stayed here. The newspaper was looking for their daily "Featured Mary" and I just thought it would be nice to send them a copy of Troy's pictures during your college play,"

Beatrice laughed in amusement. "So you really hated Troy that much for setting you up with Trevor Bayley huh?"

Fuuko chuckled. "It wasn't just becoz of that. You see, having Troy on the newspaper will also get the attention of his former friends and batch mates here in England. And a lot of people will know that he's back in here, right?" she explained thoroughly.

"Yes..so?"

"And when people know Troy's back, a lot of his MALE friends will contact him and welcome him back so—"

"—so if you connect the dots, you'll see that all of these benefit YOU. Is that it?"

Fuuko grinned cheekily in answer. "Benefits me and humiliates him." She took a glimpse on the long haired man across her and her eyes sparkled with victory.

"I don't really want to be nosy but you and Troy had been seeing each other before you came here, right? You didn't possible just drag him out his apartment without knowing that he was in Japan beforehand…"

"Yes, yes," Fuuko sipped her pineapple shake with her straw.

Beatrice tactically leaned her elbows on the table and positioned her interlaced fingers under her chin. "Did you two…_kiss_?"

Fuuko stopped sipping from her glass and stared at the man who seemed to concentrate himself on his cup of coffee.

--

"No, we didn't," they stared at each other's eyes and knew that, somehow, the words they said betrayed their hearts and mind.

--

"It was never him I kissed." Fuuko whispered, looking away.

"_Kiss me," she whispered— soft, inviting, sexy._

_Tokiya took it as a cue to go further and he didn't fight his mind anymore. He wanted this. He wanted her. He delved his tongue inside her mouth, and she accepted it without a hint of protest. And then the battle began._

"_Fuuko…" he growled between kisses and devoured her mouth again._

_Then he stopped, finally registering the name that she had been screaming from the door._

"_Raiha-kun…" she moaned dreamily._

_He raised his head to look at her, as though he needed more proof. She was smiling, her eyes closed and she giggled. "Raiha-kun, don't stop…"_

"She was thinking of another man," Tokiya stared at John, a solemn expression on his face.

"Oh," John looked at him, and this time… he was empathetic. "I would have gone wild if I was in your shoes."

Tokiya smiled grimly. His phone rang and he excused himself from the awkward conversation, standing up and walking a few feet away from their table.

Fuuko and Beatrice snapped out from their girl talk and stared at the walking Tokiya.

"Someone called," John smiled at them, answering their unspoken question. "Probably someone who saw him in the newspaper."

Beatrice chortled and Fuuko looked embarrassed.

A few minutes passed and Tokiya finally came back with an unreadable expression on his face.

Like children waiting for their turn on the ice cream cone, Fuuko and the Ashcrofts anxiously waited for whatever Tokiya was about to announced.

"Who was it?" Beatrice killed the silence as she spoke loudly.

Tokiya looked at Beatrice, to John and finally settled on Fuuko. "It was Ben Sherman. He saw me in the newspaper and welcomed me back," his expression turned into a homicidal one at his own mention of the newspaper and Beatrice covered her mouth to conceal her mirth.

"I tried asking him if you two could have a dinner date tonight but apparently, Ben is already going out with someone at the moment so he gave me his brother's number instead."

John's eyes grew slightly wider. "By that, you mean Luke Sherman, right?"

Tokiya nodded. Beatrice gasped.

"What? Who is that?" Fuuko, oblivious of the excitement that seemed to engulf the Londoners, asked with mild disinterest.

"He is ONLY the single most eligible, handsomest, richest, bachelor walking around London!" Beatrice beamed and the men rolled their eyes.

"That's subjective," John stated. "He was the university's best-looking male until I and Troy came along. Right, Troy?"

"Right," Tokiya answered but his eyes never left Fuuko. "Anyway, Luke Sherman is from the higher class of society so if you are going to date him, we have to dressed you up _properly_." He put great emphasized on the last word, his eyes roaming on Fuuko's white mini shorts and lime green sleeveless top that didn't entirely cover the rest of her flat belly.

"What's wrong with my attire?" Fuuko stood up, demeaned by the way Tokiya looked at her.

"If you show yourself like that in front of Luke, Fleur, he'll think you're frustrated to get attention and he'll take advantage of it. We are not looking for a one-night-stand here, we are looking for your life-time partner." Tokiya stated clearly and directly without hesitations or exaggeration.

Fuuko stared at him, trying to find something on his face that will betray anything he just said. But there was none. He spoke not to insult her, but for her to face reality.

"Fine, where are we going then?" they both talked in English when people are around.

"Oh I know a place!" Beatrice stood up and she was followed by her husband. "I guarantee, they are experts."

"I'll go ready the car," John held his wife's elbow and dragged her to the parking lot.

Tokiya and Fuuko were left dwelling in awkward silence, staring on each other's eyes.

"So you're doing everything to make me look good in front of that man? How very thoughtful of you, Tokiya," a smirk played on Fuuko's face.

Tokiya turned around, his back facing her. "No. I'm doing everything to get rid of you." He walked off, intending not to look behind.

It was the time when Tokiya was out of view when Fuuko's smirk faded off her face and only hatred lingered on.

"I still have a lot of pictures of you, jerk." She whispered to no one in particular and hurried towards the car.

--

_**A/N: I still left it cliffy. I never do a chapter without cliffy. I don't know why. It excites me to anticipate what I will do in the next chapter. I am aware that the FOR archive is having lesser readers and lesser stories but hang on everyone. I have no plans of abandoning this story. I'm just experiencing the dreaded writer's block. **_

_**I will have to apologize for the bad grammar that might be lingering in any part of the story since this is not at all edited. My city is now on combat alert since terrorists are said to be surrounding everywhere. Bombs and bullets are heard in any part of the city and we are declared to be a state of emergency. **_

_**But hey! Look! I updated and I still have complete body parts so don't worry. I was able to write this chapter longer due to suspended classes and I think I liked how it turned out. Next week, I might update so I hope you all stay tuned. **_

_**I love you guys and I thank you for still reading this story. I have plotted the next parts and I cant wait to write it all. This is already a long author's note so I'm off now. **_

_**Pls review. **_


	14. The Mall Shopping

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.

**HELLO!!Its been...AGES!hahahahahaha...oh well, here's the replies for the avid and supportive readers of this fic. I couldnt thank you enough..I hope we all live in the same place so I can give you my tofuu keychains!Sigh**

**satomika:** heheheeh...yes, i do live in the third island. I'm happy readers like you are still here supporting the ToFuu archive..Thank you very much!

**Ziri-butterfly:** HAhahahah im in mindanao indeed! I know i'll sound cruel but during the war, it was fun!LOl..alot of dead people carried by trucks though...no feet, no ears, some no head. Let's pray for their souls.

**eiristchan:** GOD I MISS U GIRL!! How are you and everybody at tofuu central?GAH!!glomps I know ull love tokiya with a towel around his waist..ME TOO!squeals

**Nils:** WHOA! Calm down...hahahahah. I had fun writing the last chappy too. Im glad u like it very much. Thank you for the enthusiastic, inspiring reviews u always give me. bows

**Yanny:** Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...there are still a lot of things to happen. I honestly want to punish tokiya before everything settles down. evil smile

**Suryasree:** had a hard time spelling out ur name...thanks for the review!

**Snowcharms:** I just thought Tokiya as a Virgin Mary is hilarious! Haha! Glad u liked it!

**Chiqui:** hello hun...how are you doing there up north? LOL.. Thank you for the review. U always give me more inspiration.

**Mikaro:** My dear mikaro-chan!glomps i miss u!! thanks for the review and the prayers. I'm doing fine and everyone else i know are the same. mwa mwa mwah!

--

* * *

**The Mall Shopping**

* * *

"Alright, first stop…London's finest women shop!" Beatrice Sarah Marie Ashcroft lifted her arms and spread it wide open in front of an enormously huge building, sending cheeky grin on Fuuko.

Although not wanting to look every bit as a newcomer, Fuuko was astounded by the sight of the octagon building. It sure doesn't look like a women's arcade. It looked like those old magnificent museum in ancient Greece. In front of them was the wide staircase blanketed by marble stones and bright colored designs. The architecture was simply breathtaking. Huge pillars fenced around the hallway, sculpture of angels covered the anterior part of the roof and a huge fountain with an eight foot version of the statue of David attracted all passersby as it was tactically situated at the front of the building, welcoming the shoppers with profound extravagance. Every part was antic, every part was delicately made and every part sang "beauty".

"It's…breathtaking," Fuuko sighed. "That's a women's shop? You must be kidding me! That looks like a temple in Olympus!" She looked at Beatrice with a flabbergasted face.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Beatrice agreed.

"It's magnificent!" Fuuko clamped both hands together and ran a few yards towards the building, then paused for a second to call Beatrice. "Let's get shopping!"

Beatrice ran towards Fuuko to take her hand, almost unaware that she's carrying a huge baggage of fetus inside her tummy. They attacked the arcade's entrance as though teenagers, laughing and giggling until they're out of breath.

The men, Tokiya and John, were left behind the first step of the stairs, looking awkwardly at each other. Women were climbing up and down the mall, gossiping, talking and chatting merrily. Some women smiled at them and they hesitantly smiled back, evidently aware that their college charms never failed to attract the female species. The other women who didn't smile had a questioning look on their faces, almost judgmental.

Women. All of them are women.

And its fairly apparent that there are only two male species on that place.

"First time in a women's arcade?" the blond head asked quietly, his eyes penetrating the mall's entrance as though it's the door to hell and complete misery.

"Yes. You?" Tokiya answered with a choked tone.

"Same." John replied.

Then they both gulped…sighed…and gulped again.

"Let's make this quick." Tokiya said.

John nodded. "Let's make this VERY quick," he said and headed towards the main entrance. Tokiya followed suit.

--TF--

"How about this?" Fuuko raised two cocktail dresses on hangers.

"Black is sexy and white is elegant…," Bea crossed her arms and assessed the two dresses. "But I think you need something that will accent the color of your hair. Something daring, but pure. Sophisticated but not intimidating. Not too girly, but not too mature. Just enough to make you look single and available but _never_ desperate."

Fuuko had a huge question mark sign above her head. "I don't think…I actually got your point." Fuuko smiled sheepishly.

"Naaaa.. you'll know once we find the dress. Let's go somewhere else! We have to tour every hole, every part, every single booth in this arcade!" Bea dragged Fuuko towards the next booth and they lingered in there for a few minutes before stampeding the next.

--TF--

"Is it alright to let them roam around without us following?" John asked, leaning on a glassed counter and checking a pair of gold earrings.

"They should be the one asking that about us. Your wife knows every fragment of this place." Tokiya answered, staring at the display of female jewelries on the counter. "While the two of us certainly look like were lost."

John rolled his eyes. "The main entrance is just twenty meters away from this booth, I don't think that proximity is considered lost. What in bloody hell are we doing in a jewelry shop? The girls are probably somewhere near a boutique or a salon."

"Nothing, come on. Let's go find them."

"Good idea, every woman is already sending us weird looks. We should really hurry up before the news flash features us in the 'gay news' section," John followed hastily.

--TF--

"You girls sure shop a lot!" John glanced at his wife, baffling. They finally found Beatrice standing outside a dressing room of a huge boutique, carrying what seemed to be a mountain of bags and boxes.

Bea tiptoed and planted a quick kiss on his lips and smiled warmly. "Oh honey, Fleur is here to date and so she needs lots of dresses. She can't possibly wear the same dress in all her dates right? And besides, Troy is the one paying and he doesn't even mind," she paused and looked at Tokiya. "Right Troy?"

"Sure Beatrice. My credit card is going down the drainage soon and I still don't mind," Tokiya rolled his eyes, coming forward.

Beatrice rolled her eyes as well. "Oh come on Troy, don't be such a grudge. I'm sure Fleur will be paying you once you get back to Japan." She said as she took her husband's offer of carrying the paper bags for her.

"You don't know her. She pays off her debts through one-night-stands," Tokiya frowned. It was an overstatement and his way to show his dislike on Fuuko but that sounded obscene even to himself.

"You talk like she had already paid you once." John looked like he was collapsing coz of the pile of boxes he's carrying but still had the guts to grin at him. His wife flashed the same cheeky grin, making the two look like a chesire cat -couple.

If in every roll of his eyes Tokiya could get a dollar, he's probably a mile higher than Bill Gates on Fortune Magazine's Wealthiest Board. "Where the hell is Fleur now?" he decided to ask instead.

"Dressing room," Bea pointed a cubicle in front of them. The men nodded in understanding.

"Fuuko! Are you alright in there? The men are here to see you!" Beatrice cried out, hanging the next batch of cocktail dresses on her left forearm.

"I'll be there in a second, I'm having a hard time zipping it up. C-T-L again!" Fuuko cried back.

Tokiya looked at John and was not surprised to see that the man was looking back. "What the hell is CTL?" they chorused.

"Chest too large," Bea answered casually.

"Ohhhhh," the men nodded slowly, comprehension drifting in.

Another minute passed and finally, the door was slowly pushed open and came a beautiful woman walking slowly forward, eyes shimmering like a sea after storm and lips curving into a small shy smile. She wore an indigo tube top cocktail dress made from a shiny silk clothe and a dash of tiny diamonds spread over her bossom and the lower portion of the attire just the level of her knees.

"What do you think? How do I look?" she inquired hopefully.

"Gorgeous!" Beatrice's eyes twinkled.

"Wow. You look beautiful," John complimented and Fuuko gave him a genuine smile.

"FAT." She heard someone said and her smile faded.

"Excuse me?" Fuuko blinked at him.

"I said you look fat." His expression serious and his chin proud.

Fuuko looked at the Ashcrofts and said, " Should I be interested in his opinions?" The Ashcrofts didn't answer but their faces was saying "Any minute from now, these two are gonna make this area a battlefield again."

"It's my money you're using so my opinion counts the most," his deep voice echoed behind her.

"Look, I'm going to pay you so shut up!" she pointed his face.

"Well, are you paying me today?"

"No, but I'm—"

"Unless you pay me today, I decide whatever you buy. That's final." Tokiya turned around, found a bench a few feet from the dressing room and seated comfortably.

Fuuko looked at the Ashcrofts and wanted to scream. "How did you manage to make friends with that evil person for your entire years in college!?" she barked as she took two more clothes from Beatrice's arm.

"Well, its probably the same as how you manage to have a crush on him during your whole highschool years," John answered calmly.

"What?!" Fuuko snapped at him.

"Weren't you his first tomboy admirer?" the male Ashcroft looked threatened.

"He told you that?!" Fuuko glared at Tokiya who was crossing his legs and reading a small book on the bench. "That egoistic, narcissistic vomitus mass!" she stormed back to the dressing cubicle and shut the door close.

"Is everything alright in here?" the boutique manager questioned worriedly, after hearing the bomb-like sound in one of the dressing rooms.

"Ahhh…everything's cool. Just a little bit of a…Lovers quarrel," Beatrice covered up immediately.

The manager looked convinced enough and decided to fly away to attend other customers.

--TF--

"How about this?" Fuuko excitedly flapped her fluffy skirt and smiled cheekily.

"Cute. Fresh." said John.

"I think you look fabulous!" Beatrice smiled.

"What are you, seven years old? You look like you're going to a children's party. Get back to the dressing room, NOW!" he pointed the cubicle and she ran back immediately.

Five minutes later…

"Too revealing,"

Another five minutes…

"You look like a metropolitan whore,"

And another…

"Too shiny,"

"Too colorful, you look like a clown,"

"Change that,"

He rolled his eyes. "Next dress,"

Two hours later, Fuuko Kirisawa looked like a Barbie doll with a face of 'The Grudge' and a hair of Sadako's. She marched towards the bench, where her three companions now waited, and have not even noticed how his eyes grown to life, how his lips slowly transformed into a perfect 'O', how he had rose up from his comfortable sitting position, and how the Ashcrofts had noticed him and had cheekily grin. Actually, she was too engrossed on how mad she was with Tokiya that she didn't even notice how the other customers in the shop turned to her way to look at her with awe.

"Now, one more comment from you and I'll put a dagger in your mouth," she punched her index finger on his chest and crossed her arms afterward.

Tokiya stared at her for a long moment before his shoulders relaxed and he was back in his old grumpy self again. "Fine," he turned towards the counter. "I was about to say 'Stunning'." And he moved forward to pay for the dresses.

Fuuko blinked twice by the change of his mood, an eyebrow quirking upward.

"Girl, he is absolutely right! You look perfect with that dress!" Beatrice.

"I couldn't agree more. Why don't we go get these dresses to the counter now? Troy is waiting for us and I'm getting a bit nauseous bringing these." He was referring to the boxes of shoes he offered to carry.

--TF--

After emerging out from the boutique, Beatrice and Fuuko decided to land on the nearest salon while letting the men make their way out from the arcade. Frankly, they don't look like they actually enjoyed shopping anyway. Men are such total losers. They boast about how strong, brave and long-lasting they are, but they can't even survive doing shopping less than a day. How pathetic, Beatrice Ashcroft can only roll her eyeballs in dismay.

About an hour and thirty minutes later, John had been impatience, his feet pacing back and forth in front of Tokiya, who was calmly crossing his arms as he leaned on the other guy's car.

"Damn, what's taking those women so long?! It's way way way past lunch and my stomach is complaining for a barrel of food!" he cried out and continued pacing back and forth. Just when he did, his stomach grumbled and Tokiya stared at him poker-faced.

"If you're that hungry, why don't you get a bite to eat? I guess I've seen a small restaurant inside the mall and its not to far from the entrance," Tokiya said and resumed his interrupted nap.

Bemused, John turned to him with a grim smile. "Do you have ANY idea what type of food they have on that restaurant? VEGETABLES!! No salt, no sugar, no fat, no taste! I want a juicy large tasteful piece of steak!"

"Well, why don't you call your wife and tell them we'll just go get lunch somewhere near?" Tokiya suggested.

"She doesn't answer her bloody phone," John said sullenly, facing Tokiya.

Suddenly, Tokiya eyes raised and his sleepy face alerted. "No need, they're already here," his smile masked within an expressionless face.

John turned around to see his wife and her female companion. No, her _beautifu_l female companion climbing down the stairs of the huge octagon mall like some goddess going down from the gates of heaven. Although John's reaction was enough to have Beatrice knock the shit out of him, Tokiya's emotionless, composed, not-interested look was way more expressive. He was calm, unmoved, steadily breathing and yet he was emancipating an aura brighter than his usual gloomy and distant air. And just one look at him, they all know he was proud.

As the goddess settled on the last staircase, she acknowledged John's friendly adoring stare with a small smile before sending her gaze to the tall man leaning on the car door. A sound of hustles, mumbles and bustles were heard beside them as Beatrice deliberately pushed her husband inside the car and flashed a wide grin before pulling up the car window, a gesture that's supposed to keep the Japanese couple's privacy.

Fuuko sighed and concentrated her eyes on the man's chest, an act that she actually hated due to its direct expression of vulnerability and fear. An unconscious fear of being rejected by him. "Look, I know I totally look ridiculous to you. I don't look like the tomboy Fuuko at all. Honestly, I was also horrified to see myself in the mirror earlier but Beatrice thought it's fashionable and the make up was not at all dark or heavy anyway. And besides, I'm not here to suit your taste, I'm—"she knew she was babbling more and more words but his silent act of nearing her, taking out something from a box, placing it around her neck and locking it at her nape made her mouth shut instantly.

She wanted to say something to distract her from staring intently at his eyes, to stop the world from forming bubbles and pastel colored roses behind him, to get back from reality and to slap him out from his insane romantic charade.

"You look beautiful," he breathed.

And although she didn't want to believe it, it actually sounded real. A small awkward 'thank you' was all she managed to say before he loaded inside the car and waited until John drive the engine.

--TF--

After a great lunch (thanks to John and his new job), they decided to linger inside the restaurant to catch up with each other's news until Fuuko's dating time comes. Most of their talks consisted of things that used to happen in their university and some about Luke Sherman (Fuuko's date).

Luke Sherman was two years ahead of John and Tokiya. He was the captain of football and the most sought-after male in their university until he graduated Business Management. They had tackled other things about Luke, and Fuuko managed to look and sound interested all throughout their conversation.

By quarter to six, they decided to get up and drive Fuuko to her date.

"Luke is in a VIP room upstairs," Tokiya informed them after arriving in front of a grand restaurant in Beverly Hills. He just got off the phone from a conversation with Luke Sherman himself. "He's waiting for you, we better go now Fuuko."

Tokiya laid his hands on her and she hesitated. "I think I can manage from here. I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to find him, I can just ask from the staffs and I'm sure they'll take me in his room."

"It would be better if I can introduce you two formally," Tokiya reasoned out. "And I want to make sure you're safe where I leave you," he said firmly and with finality.

Like a small kid reprimanded by her father, Fuuko awkwardly nodded. "Oh, okay," she took his hand and they both sailed towards the entrance until they were out of view.

"Honey?" Beatrice called gently. "Do you think this date is a good idea?" she asked as she saw Tokiya and Fuuko departing, Fuuko's arm inside Tokiya's elbow.

John looked at his lovely wife and smiled sadly. "It would have been," he paused to look at the couple, "if they're the ones dating."

--TF--

In a matter of five minutes, Tokiya emerged from the entrance, a smile all over his face. John and Bea immediately got up from their sulky position at the front seats and pulled down the car window to inquire anything. Much to their amusement, Tokiya punched some numbers on his phone, dialing a bunch of names familiar to both John and Beatrice.

"Troy, what exactly are you doing?" John asked, his English accent thick and questioning.

"Dialing numbers," Tokiya responded shortly before placing back his phone on his ear "Hey Jonathan, Troy here…I'm doing good, just got here a couple of days ago…Yea…Hey hey, I was wondering, do you have any time to spare tomorrow?...yea, I just thought I'd introduce you to a _lovely_ (he rolled his eyes at the mention of the word) friend of mine from Japan…yes, a really cute one, like the ones you see in anime movies (he rolled his eyes again)…great, thanks pal. I'll set you up on a date at nine in the morning, would that be alright? You know, so you could stroll down the park, have breakfast together, whatever you wanna do, just make sure you bring her back before lunch time…alright. Thank you Jonathan."

And before the Ashcrofts could interrupt him, he dialed another phone number and scheduled a date at lunch, then the next one at dinner. Until such time that he dialed enough phone numbers to fill up Fuuko's 'dating schedule' for five consecutive days, three men a day and the last date would be at Christmas Eve. When Tokiya looked back at the couple inside the car, he was not surprised to see them gawking at him as though he just sold the Eiffel Tower for 10 euro and without consent.

"What on earth did you just do?" Beatrice inquired, her jaw still dropped on the car's foot pedal.

"Look, I just saw Luke Sherman today and guess what. He was not the Luke Sherman we used to know, and I'm sorry to tell you this Beatrice, but the person you used to have a crush on when we were freshmen is now totally out-of-shape, bankrupt and in debt, the staffs were talking about it." Tokiya said from outside the car.

"If so, why is he still occupying the VIP room?" John was still not convinced.

"He hasn't gotten over it. Although he's bankrupt and half the population of United Kingdom know that, he still wants to show off and live luxuriously. The staff told me that he was only placed in the VIP room for this evening because the owner of this restaurant is a friend of his," Tokiya got inside the backseat and explained calmly.

John chuckled and glanced at Tokiya in the front mirror. "Not to nosy and talkative now, are we Troy? Just a few hours from that mall and you behaved like a woman!"

Tokiya glared at him and mumbled. "I overheard them inside the restroom, John. Nothing to get too excited about."

"Okay, okay. The Luke Sherman news didn't sadden me a bit, well, a little but not that much. Anyway, what's with your calling all our unwed batchmates from college?" Beatrice, impatient, asked.

Tokiya responded." I realized Fuuko would probably despise Luke Sherman so I decided to prepare her dates and schedule them thrice a day. In that way, she'll have an ample amount of bachelors to choose from and I wont be seeing her often until Christmas Eve."

"Damn, man, I actually thought you fell in love with her earlier when your eyes got all lovey-dovey at the mall. I guess I was wrong," John shrugged his shoulders, staring at the front mirror to see Tokiya chuckling, a gesture saying 'not gonna happen'.

However, with their mirthful laughter, the woman on the front seat flamed with anger and annoyance. "You two are total idiots!" she screamed. "Troy Walter, how could you sit here leaving Fleur alone with Luke Sherman?! And how on earth could you treat Fleur like she's a delicious meal on a platter served for breakfast, lunch and dinner?!" Beatrice screamed her lungs out and sent two earthlings flying out from the galaxy.

When they came back, she was already out from the car, storming inside the Casa Grande Hotel and Restaurant. After ten minutes,Beatrice came back, dragging a drunk Fuuko down the stairs, her hair messed up in curls and her dark fuchsia pink gown smelled alcohol. Tokiya and John hurried on the stairs to meet them halfway. Without permission, Tokiya carried Fuuko back to the car, his face sweating with worry.

"Fuuko, what in bloody hell happened to you?!" Tokiya barked rather uncharacteristically. A slap on his head was what he received for barking. And from Beatrice who had carried a big Harrisen Fan.

"You idiot! What happened to her was your entire fault, you jackass!" Beatrice took a deep breath and exhaled loudly as though releasing some fresh amount of anger from within her. "I found her, carrying this (she raised the huge fan), and poking it on Sherman's bottom! Both of them were drunk and seemed to be playing babe in the city and farm girl!"

"Really?" John asked, imagining the situation his wife just cited. "That's disgusting."

"Yea? Imagining seeing the real thing." Bea snapped.

"Look, you two. Shut up and just drive us home, okay?" there was solidity, authority and familiar coldness in his voice which he often used in college when he wanted them to stop arguing about something nonsense.

Instantly, the English couple shut up and John started the engine again. The snow was starting to fall again and they were lucky that the road towards the Walters is plowed cleanly and no thick snow was covering their path. From the front mirror, Beatrice saw Tokiya embracing the sleeping beauty tightly, obviously protecting her bare shoulder from the penetrating winter cold. Fuuko was drunk as hell and fell asleep instantly.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked from the mirror. She saw Tokiya looking up at her, his face blank. "I can see that you like her, why are you pushing her away from you?" frustration evident on Beatrice's tone. John focused his eyes on the road, his ears on the conversation.

"It's complicated." Tokiya looked down.

"What's so complicated? You like her. What's so complicated with liking someone?" Beatrice exclaimed.

Tokiya's eyes were passive, his face became solemn...his expression changed into someone who would soon reveal what really was inside his heart. Beatrice almost hugged herself to stop the arising overwhelming feeling that would soon engulf her after Tokiya's anticipated heart-warming speech on how much he actually liked Fuuko.

"No comment," he said instead.

"What the f--ck! Who are you? Tom Cruise?! We're not on a showbusiness talk show for Pete's sake!"

John started laughing much to his wife's irritation and drove their way back to Tokiya's house.

--TF--

**A/N:** Seriously, this is not at all edited and no beta reader here. Grammar errors are anywhere so I really apologize. This is tiredly done and that's all I can do for now. Gomen. I'm pressured by the fact that this hasn't been updated for months and I'm afraid I might lose avid readers bcoz of this. I am so sorry. I am just so tired and I'm coping up with my grades. They don't really look good nowadays.

* * *


	15. The Date Lists

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**To all the reviewers: **

I know you have been waiting and I'm sorry. I have the same reasons as before so its useless citing them again. I am just thankful that you are still reading.

And just a few replies from the last chapter's reviews. I already changed the title. I'm so sorry for the wrong one. Hehe. I had my little sister upload it and do some final touches on it while I was away at school. She told me she couldn't decide on another title for it. I was also shocked when I get to see it. Haha.

* * *

**The Date Lists**

* * *

Fuuko Kirisawa woke up with a great ache, she wanted to vomit but found out that her throat was dry as a desert and her mouth tasted metallic and sour. She opened her eyes for a couple of times, blinking and blinking until the cream-painted ceiling comes clear in view. She felt relief. She's in her room.

Still not getting up, she tried remembering what happened to her last night. Or even yesterday. They went to that big mall, bought some clothes. She was with Beatrice, John and…oh yea…Iceblock. The four of them had late lunch at some fancy restaurant before she went to her date with Luke Sherman. She now remembered…That disgusting man. Her forehead creased at the memory of last night. And when she remembered some more, she wanted to race towards the sink and vomit her insides out. She got drank…with a scotch. Just a scotch and just a glass. How did that happen? For all she knew, she never gets drunk easily even with a barrel of wine.

Then she sighed. Come to think of it, she haven't been drinking for years. Setting up a good example for her high school students. But still, a glass of scotch..ONLY a glass? Inconceivable!

Lifting her palm to her forehead to ease the headache, she noticed something and she stopped midway. Her other hand was holding something on her chest. Something heavy. Long and heavy. Her eyes roamed down and she was stunned. Perfectly five manly fingers were laid atop her right breast. Her scandalized look traveled from his hands, his shoulders and finally settled to his face.

And…

-------TF-------

"Darling, did you hear something?" Margaret Walter was setting up the breakfast table on their balcony and paused.

Her husband looked at her in question. "Hear what?" He asked and placed the toasted bread on the table.

"I thought I heard something fell..or some explosion."

"That's probably just the reconstruction at the next door, the Montgomerys are having their kitchen rebuilt," was her husband's casual reply.

"I see, its just that, it was so loud I thought it came from upstairs," Mrs. Walter murmured to herself.

Her husband shrugged and warmly smiled. "Well, what do you know. The kids are now in level two," he grinned at his wife's confusedly intrigued face.

When realization hit her, she blushed and gently slapped her husband's shoulder. "Stephen!"

---------TF---------

"I knew it!" Fuuko breathed heavily, her shoulders almost reaching her ears. "I knew you had another motive in accepting my invitation to be here in London! You sex maniac!" she threw the pillows on his mildly sleepy, disoriented face and he dodged it with natural ease.

When another pillow was thrown at him and his consciousness came to life, he glared at her with piercing icicles from his sapphire pools. "Stop it." He stated firmly, expecting a sound of silence from her.

She didn't. Instead, she threw more pillows and covered him with the huge heavy comforter. "How could you rape me in my vulnerable unconscious state?! I hate you Tokiya!" she was on the verge of breaking down for a reason not even factual and his irritation level reached atop.

He patiently removed the comforter out his head, saw her teary eyes and wondered how he brought himself in this situation. Suddenly, his legs moved toward her. He noticed he wasn't even able to change his attire from the previous evening. He sighed and walked closer towards her. She flinched, attempted to move backwards but he was already there before she thought of attempting. One finger poked her head and she grimaced in a way that looked rather cute from that angle. He sighed again, wondering how he had become too in touch with his feelings towards the other sex. Was it a result of having someone like her get close to him enough to bother his senses? Was it the effect of depriving himself of this manly urges towards a female that its all coming into him like a big bang explosion?

Or is fate already working its dirty hands on him and he is indeed going to fall in love with Fuuko Kirisawa now.? And forever. Now that he thought about it, he had almost forgotten the real reason why they were there. They were supposed to get rid of each other and live their lives in separate paths. But looking at them now, in her room, with him towering in front of her and she staring at him with those big cerulean eyes ready to kill. He now understood.

Fate was indeed, been playing and working its dirty hands around them and they were manipulated in an unknown trap. This was all fate's doing. He. She. Alone. Here.

"I'm going back to Tokyo," she wiped the tears away from her eyes and said defiantly.

"Nothing happened between us. You were drunk yesterday and I brought you back here. I tucked you to sleep and was about to go out when you held my hand and demanded that I stay in your subconscious state. Normally, I tried removing it but your grip was like that of an ape that taking my hand away would cost me my hand itself. So I waited until you're fully settled but I fell asleep instead." He explained. Too poker-faced that Fuuko couldn't see a hint of anything suspicious on his face. "I just thought you deserve some explanation before you leave. It will keep you sane for a few days before you go back to your old crazy self again." He said casually, like how he used to be, and left her alone with a silent closure of the door. Then it opened, revealing himself again. "And before I forget," he paused and looked around, chuckled and said "I know you have the hots on me Kirisawa but don't you think that wallpapering these copies of my Virgin Mary self around your room is just a heartbeat closer to obsession?" he smirked and had the satisfaction of seeing her bewildered face, like she didn't notice the state of her room at all. She opened her mouth to curse him and he took it as a cue to shut the door close.

Following his departure was a pillow thrown at the door. She glared at the missed hit and picked up the poor tortured pillow again. "The selfish arrogant bitch. Think you can escape from all the insults I got from you?" she stormed towards her bedside and picked her mobile, dialing Beatrice's number with a smile that could shiver anybody's spine.

------TF------

An English dining table had always astounded Fuuko. And this breakfast was not an exception. The view from the balcony was breathtaking and she had glimpsed at it with a warm contented smile.

"I hope you are getting accustomed to the food here, sweetie. This might be a little different from what you usually have in Japan but I tried my best to make it suitable for your taste," the older woman said after wiping her mouth with a handkerchief.

Fuuko pulled her head up to reply but Tokiya, like usual, beat her to it. "There's nothing to worry about. Animals eat everything," he uttered with a bored face, as though he said it not to intimidate her at all.

"Troy! Didn't I teach you more pleasant manners than that?!" Margaret looked scandalized.

"It's alright, Mrs. Walter. I've also grown accustomed to his indifferent way of showing his pleasant manners much as I have grown accustomed to your perfect cooking," Fuuko said with a smile. Much as she wanted to strangle the man across her from the round table, she refused to show her violence in front of two very good people. The Walters (except Tokiya) had always been there to give her the fullest comfort and hospitality. She knew she could never thank them enough.

Mr. Walter chortled lightly and whispered something to Tokiya that Tokiya scowled and went silently eating. The old man winked at Fuuko and she laughed as well. She knew she would never forget this Christmas vacation in her entire life.

--------TF--------

"I'll be the one washing the dishes today, you can go upstairs and do whatever you want," Fuuko pushed Tokiya away from the sink and he frowned.

"You should be the one upstairs and dressing up," he was expecting a questioning look at her so he deliberately continued. "I arranged a few dates for you this week," he said.

It was her time to frown.

---

She was gawking at the long list of names and schedule Tokiya had presented her. She looked up at him with eyes on anticipatory grieving. "A_ few_ dates?! Is your mathematical excellence poorly functioning these days? Why did you set me up on a date with a battalion?! That would mean I couldn't have enough rest before Christmas! And I couldn't do Christmas shopping with this! Tokiya, do I look like a '3 meals per day' stub for you?" she looked scandalized. He was expecting this, but not this bad.

He took a chair out from the dining table and sat on it like a royal highness. "Let me remind you of some things you probably forgot. Why are we here again?"

In a sulken, grumpy figure, Fuuko stood in front of him with surrendered shoulder. "To do man hunting," she pouted at her own reply.

"Good. For who?"

"For me."

"What did you tell me in my apartment before we took the plane to London?"

"That I want to date your friends and get rid of you," her voice was barely audible.

"Good, good. Now do I still need to hear these tantrums of yours?"

"No." Her voice croaked, she gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Better. Now, get this schedule and go dress up." He turned from her and went back to washing the dishes.

"Wait." She called out in a hurry. "Here," she placed something on the table and left.

When he was sure that she's out of sight, he turned towards the table and read.

' Tokiya's weeklong blind date schedule' the paper said.

His blood pressure rose up as he stared at the long list of names of women he knew from college. At the bottom of the paper, a small note was written in a neatly lined penmanship. "You should also get a girlfriend, we decided about this a long time ago so don't ever argue. And don't try chickening them out, I already called all of them and they're all expecting you at the said date and time. Be there. Goodluck, Mi-chan." He read it and could almost imagine her diabolic face grinning at him widely.

He breathed in and out, turning his head to the staircase running towards her room. He went upstairs to reprimand her about her misdoings, about the things she decided for him. But when he opened the door, she was gone. He rushed towards the window and saw her drove away with _his_ car.

Dammit! He cursed aloud and went back to the kitchen. He was still scowling as he took the paper and surveyed it again. He had a date at seven in the morning.

"Who on earth dates at seven?" he rolled his eyes and read the vicinity and what to wear. Blind dating details, yada yada. This is just ridiculous, calling this a blind date when he knew every woman on the list. And he doubted Fuuko didn't tell them it was him they were going to date.

He skimmed the names again and his eyes lingered on the last name in the schedule. How ironic that Fuuko had to place _her_ at the end of his list. At the day of Christmas Eve. All the memories came back to life and his eyes darkened at the thought of her face.

Elizabeth Wood.

------TF------

Fuuko felt aching as she got out of bed and towards the bathroom. She immediately delved in the tub and decided to linger there for more time. She knew well that she just ditched out from a morning date scheduled that day but she hardly cared. The warmth and refreshment of her bath was all she needed that day. She thought of talking to Tokiya later and asking him to cancel her dates for this day. It's a day before Christmas anyway, she needed to do her last minute shopping and she needed at least a day off from blind dating. She was sure her dates would understand, but she doubted the ice block would. But she still have to try. She had been dating nonstop, three dates a day to be exact and she deserved the time out. Beatrice had called her last night and advised her to ask Tokiya for a rest day and Fuuko thought it was a good idea.

After staying for more than an hour inside her bathroom, Fuuko decided to get up with a groan. If she had her way, she would have stayed there forever. But she haven't been having her own way since the day she left Japan and she was always under his every whim and beck. Worse is, she had also grown accustomed to it now and she's starting to worry about her sanity. Normally, she cant tolerate him, but now she had been patient (too patient actually) when it comes in handling him. She had tried not following some of his plans, but ended up meeting his desired outcomes anyway. He was able to manipulate her like a husband to his wife.

Like a wife…

_His_ wife.

She shuddered and the thought. And was surprised that the shudder didn't come from the idea of being attached to him, but more from the things they might be doing once they're attached to each other. A feeling of electric current ran down her spine and she blushed profusely. It had been days when she last thought of the reason why she was there, manhunting like a predator on open season. She wanted to get away from him but for a reason she herself didn't clarify. The moment they were first told about their prediction- that they were to marry each other- sent a bolt traveling like a reflex through her body and her initial reaction was to scream her disagreement. A disagreement without a clear baseline. Come to think of it, her reaction was more of a spur of the moment. Quick and direct. She didn't want him in her life. Period.

However, now that she thought about it again, she realized there was no exact reason for her eternal intolerance of his presence. He had done nothing but to insult her in every way, which was natural of Mikagami Tokiya. And because she used to be one of his closest (well, for her that is) friends, she should have already outgrown getting mad of his ill manners. But when she saw him inside the future-teller booth, his silver mane dancing with the faint breeze inside the cone-shape tent and his face glowing while he closed his eyes, everything brought back to her. The memories of his high school face, the way he glared at her and the way it made her heart leap. That rainy day in front of his sister's grave, where she stood with heart open for acceptance and understanding.

She should never have forgotten that day. Especially the moment he snatched her heart from her chest and buried it beside his sister's grave after stamping mercilessly on it.

_Blushing like a cherry in front of him, her young heart waited patiently at his six million dollar answer. In one breath, she was able to tell him how she felt towards him, anticipating a 'happily ever after' result. She waited, but she was greeted by stunned silence until she forced her face up to meet his. _

_Behind the thick wet silver mane hanging over his face, she was not able to see his exact reaction. But his lips formed a grim straight line and even with his closed mouth, she knew he was gritting his teeth. And then he finally said it in a monotonous tone. _

"_I rather you didn't tell me that," he said before he left her wide-eyed in that spot. _

She had never seen him again after that day.

Fuuko closed her eyes and gently pressed one hand over her left chest, the forgotten pain just suddenly came out from the reminiscing. She smiled grimly as she recalled everything.

Ah, she now remembered and understood was she reacted that way.

She was indeed, his first tomboy admirer.

------TF-----

Fuuko came down from the stairs wearing a light blue tee and her usual white mini shorts. She let her long purple hair flowing down her back so the air could dry it up. Surprisingly, sunshine was all over the place that day. Which was ironic since it's a day before Christmas. But the day was warm enough for her to simply wear her usual clothing. Japan had been colder when she last wore her shorts anyway.

Getting her feet towards the dining hall, she was surprised to see that no one was there. But the coffee brewer looked like it had just been used as well as the oven toaster. She wandered around the house, trying to find the breakfast table at the balcony but to no avail. She climbed downstairs again and met Mr. Walter half way. He looked mildly surprise at her presence but smiled warmly afterwards.

"I thought you were still asleep. You seemed to have a good time last night with George's son, Jason," he grinned at her in a teasing manner and she bowed slightly in greeting.

"I did," she answered truthfully. Jason was smooth and charming, he respected her and had treated her like a princess. Just like all the men she had dated that Tokiya gave. Fuuko should actually thank Tokiya for choosing nicely groomed wealthy men for her as date. But that morning, after recalling everything from four years ago, she couldn't even give as much as a smile to anyone, even to nice Mr. Walter.

"Breakfast is served outside at the lawn. I'm here to get more jam from the kitchen," he showed her the empty jam bottle. "I would like it if you accompany me in getting it out from the cupboard. That high cabinet is too much for my degenerating spine to reach," he said but she knew it was a lie. Steven Walter is not just well-built even at his age, he was also six feet three in height. Even taller than his son.

"I would love to, Mr. Walter." She put on a smile, it didn't reach her eyes but being able to raise one corner of her lips was already a great achievement for her that day.

"I told you many times to call me dad. I am not reminding you again," he said.

Fuuko thought there was authority in that tone, he was smiling but he was serious. "I'm sorry…dad."

She followed him to the kitchen and took the strawberry jam from one of the cupboard. She took the freedom of tearing it out from its seal and gave it to Mr. Walter afterwards.

He took the bottle and looked at her with paternal affection. "Is something bothering you, darling?"

She looked up and didn't bother hiding her expression, there was no use. Mr. Walter was, afterall, a very perceptive person. She wouldn't be surprise if he can even read her mind at the very moment. "Just a few things I recalled from the past." She answered curtly, walking slowly out from the kitchen.

He was beside her and placed one hand atop her shoulder. "The problem with most people, darling, is they let the past haunt them. The famous quote says "past is past", and so it is. There is nothing you can do to change it. The more you think about it, the more you're putting yourself on too much pain. If you let it go, you'll realize there was no use even thinking of it. You deserve happiness as much as everyone else," he said.

She nodded gently, realizing that what he said came from his own experience. "I'll try dad. I promise I will," she said to assure him. She opened the huge French door for the both of them and it revealed a nice scenery composing of a breakfast table, a family and a warm sunshine. Steven pushed her towards the table and her eyes locked with that of Tokiya's. And then to the girl beside him.

Standing beside her, Steven introduced her to the woman across her.

"Fleur, honey, this is Elizabeth Wood. She's a good family friend and was Tokiya's batchmate in college," he said as the woman stood up to shake her hand.

-----

**A/N:** Grammar errors, I know that and I'm aware. So SHHHH!

Anyway, I know this story has taken too long to get done. And I just noticed that its already been a YEAR! And I still haven't finished this, which is embarrassing and I am very much sorry.

Now, please be aware that this might be updated in a faster speed now that its Christmas vacation and I don't have a chance of getting out of town due to the bombing in this side of the Philippines. LOL.

I might be updating many times in a week. Or every two days. Or if possible, everyday. So please keep in tune. I love you guys and please pray that me and my family will still be alive for long so I can attend out future grand Tofuu fansclub reunion!

Love,

Khryzle kawaii


	16. The ConfussionDillema

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**A/N:** Despite the short notice and the overdues, a lot of you still read this fic. It just made me feel warm and giggly inside. Words are not enough to convey my gratitude. Thank you so much for the kind reviews (my sole inspiration in updating as fast as I could) and I'm hoping you'll enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

**The Confusion/Dillema**

* * *

"Fleur, honey, this is Elizabeth Wood. She's a good family friend and was Tokiya's batchmate in college," he said as the woman stood up to shake her hand.

She gingerly accepted it, knowing fully that she was gawking at her. This woman. This Elizabeth Wood was not just utterly gorgeous, she had the grace of a royal queen. It felt almost embarrassing that she had shown herself in such, as what Tokiya call it, jungle attire. Her eyes are the loveliest, most attractive shade of silver. She was covered with the radiance of her skin contrasted and enhanced by the dark hue of her blue semi-formal attire. She was wearing something that would have been, what you call, a common clothing during the Edwardian era but she was able to bring herself with that dress so gallantly and in style. But what caught Fuuko's attention since the first time she stepped foot on the lawn was the odd color framing her face. She had azure locks. And as she stood in front of Tokiya, all tall and blue, they just look like what you see in the movies and imagined in romance pocket books.

A couple meant for each other.

"Good morning, Fleur. Mrs. Walter had been talking about you since the time I came here," she smiled angelically at her before ending the handshake. "Thank you for informing me that Troy is back in town." They both took their seats but Fuuko was as still as a rock on her side of the table.

"Here's your plate sweetheart," Margaret offered her a white porcelain china and she took it after muttering her thanks. So this_ is_ Elizabeth Wood. The one she last called as Tokiya's blind date. Beatrice didn't tell her she was this close to Tokiya's family, or even that close to the iceberg.

From across the table, she could see how Tokiya looked at Elizabeth like a royalty to serve and adore. He served her the toasted bread, the jam and even the knife to spread it. He had never left her unassisted and even his eyes were glued on her face. She felt weird about it. It was the first time she saw Tokiya harboring too much affection on someone publicly. Feeling annoyed at the sight, she decided to open a topic for discussion, focusing herself on the old couple.

"I was wondering if I could go out for a last minute shopping," she declared, intending to halt everyone's doings.

"I could accompany you if you want," to her surprise, she heard the suggestion from the other side of the table. "You don't know a lot of places here, you could get lost." It was Tokiya.

She knew he was just trying to pull off a kind-boy face to impress his date. More to her annoyance. "Its okay, I can manage. I can have Beatrice go with me too, she had been looking forward to do shopping with me. Besides, you have a date," the tone was too casual, too casual that it seemed like she was talking to a complete stranger.

"Beatrice Buxton?" Elizabeth interrupted with gracefully courteous manner that Fuuko thought she was probably the vilest person in the world. Her annoyance splintered all throughout her inner core.

"Yes," she curtly replied, politeness lingering within her words. Somehow, she didn't have any interest in saying more even when the lady waited expectedly.

"She's Beatrice Ashcroft now. She married John," Tokiya told Elizabeth gently, calmly explaining more when the woman uttered more questions. Fuuko stared at Tokiya with surging disgust. She hated the way he treated her like some wild animal while talking at Elizabeth as though no one else existed. If her stare was a thousand icicles, Tokiya would have been traveling towards hell at that moment. He deserved hell after his death.

Seeing that she looked like the third party between two couples around a round table, Fuuko finished her meal quickly and gathered herself up, taking her dishes to wash them herself. "I'm done," she smiled at Margaret who looked not too surprise to see her finish her meal abruptly. "Beatrice will pick me up at ten, please tell me when she's here."

-----

Fuuko decided it would be best to stay in her room than see Tokiya and Elizabeth do their thing in the balcony. The less they see them, the less she felt irritable. She should be on the mood to shop, she and Beatrice had been planning this for days now. She couldn't simply ruin it by her sulking mood. And besides, seeing that Tokiya could finally get a girlfriend, there's no use thinking about her next dates. That future-telling was probably a mistake, no one is perfect. It's evident that Tokiya would never fall in love with her and she was not going to accept another painful rejection by falling for him again. He was just a boy she used to like, she doubted it was even love she felt for him a long time ago.

A sound of starting engine interrupted Fuuko's state of contemplation and she marched towards her closed window to see Tokiya's car rushing away from the house. Fuuko breathed a sigh of relief as though she had been holding her breath for the past hour. But as she looked back from the window again, a fang of anxiety traveled through her once more.

He was right. She should never have believed that crazy future-telling booth.

She saw Beatrice's car parking on their lot and knew she had to be downstairs. She went to the mirror, pulled her mouth to a smile and she felt well again. Temporarily.

-----

"Which do you think is better? This? Or this?" Fuuko grinned as she lifted two dresses in front of Bea. The latter cocked an eyebrow as though thinking, heaved and pointed.

"I think that one would look good on you," Beatrice gleamed, her eyes twinkling at the sight of a sexy Santa Claus dress hanging behind Fuuko's head. At the sight of Fuuko's horrified expression, Beatrice escaped a laugh.

"I was just kidding. I think we should take a break and hang out in the food court for a while. My legs are killing me," she said and Fuuko looked at her swollen feet sympathetically. It must be a burden bringing Beatrice with her at her pregnant state. Without notice and not expecting rejection, Fuuko assisted Beatrice towards the food court, carrying the woman's shop bags in her arms and supporting Beatrice with the other.

When they arrived at the food court, it was crowded by all kinds of people. Shopping madly as well, Fuuko thought. She hurried herself and Beatrice towards a recently unoccupied table and they both sigh in exhaustion. Fuuko took the freedom to take Beatrice's order and hurried towards the Burger stand.

"Two special cheeseburgers, the big ones. Don't heat it up too much, and take off the tomatoes!" she said in one breath, escaping another sigh afterwards.

The man on the stand looked up and glared at her. "If you want a decent order, at least give me decent details. You ate all your words, monkey."

"Mi-chan!" she cried out without afterthought. If she had her way, she would have called him 'Mikagami'. "Why are you here? Did your date leave you out cold?" she gained composure and mocked, speaking in their native language everytime they're alone.

Instead of being answered, a familiar blue mane called her from behind and she cringed involuntarily. "Fleur."

She put on a cat-like face, scratching behind her head as though she was busted. "Ms. Wood, how very nice to meet you here."

"Please, call me Elizabeth. I'm happy to see you too. Is Beatrice with you?"

Fuuko nodded. "There," she pointed at a table yards away and saw that Beatrice was staring at them too. Particularly at Elizabeth. The bluette waved at Beatrice and the latter nodded with a small smile. Fuuko couldn't understand, but she thought Beatrice was not so happy to see Elizabeth. She wondered why.

"Monkey, are you going to order or not?" He was still speaking in Japanese. Fuuko glanced at Elizabeth as though gauging if she understood, and apparently, she did. What the hell.

"My mom is Japanese," Elizabeth answered as though reading Fuuko's mind.

"Honto?" she asked.

"Hai," was the answer.

Fuuko turned to Tokiya and glared at him for no particular reason. At that moment, she just wanted to glare at anyone. "I said two cheeseburgers without tomatoes," she said. She didn't bother asking why Tokiya was there, or why they chose such place to date. She was not interested in knowing.

Tokiya prepared their order and calmly said, in an unusually kind manner. Unusual, for her. "Elizabeth's family re-opened their burger restaurant not too far from here. You and Bea can go there later if you want," he flipped the beef with expertise, as though she had been doing it for years.

"Fleur-chan, here's your drinks," Elizabeth was beside Tokiya as she fixed two coke cans for Fuuko.

"But I didn't order—"

"Its alright. Free of charge, the burgers too." Elizabeth said.

Fuuko suddenly felt the impulse to shake Elizabeth and screamed 'Stop being so kind, dammit! And stop speaking Japanese!', but instead, she gingerly took the offered drinks and the burgers when Tokiya finally wrapped it neatly.

"But why are you working when you two are supposed to be dating?" the words blurted out her mouth tentatively.

"I ran out of cash, you snooped all that is left of my credit cards." He answered coldly and was gently slapped by Elizabeth, a manner that seemed too familiar between them that they ended up chuckling after.

Without a word of goodbye, Fuuko decided to go back to their table. Ignoring the fact that a dozen teenagers had crowded immediately in front of the Burger stand, waiting for Tokiya to take their orders.

When Fuuko came back and seated across Beatrice on the table, the pregnant woman stared at her sympathetically. "I knew there was a reason why you seemed too forceful in laughing earlier." She said in a perspective manner.

Fuuko smiled sadly. Everyone seemed to read her easily that day. "I just miss Raiha," she lied. As much as the man was the main reason why she wanted to get away from Japan, she realized that thinking about him wasn't really as painful as thinking about the day Tokiya dumped her. Raiha brought her only good memories, and those memories made her smile rather than feel blue. Raiha was a very good friend. He was a bestfriend she had long for such a long time.

Ah, she was wrong. She_ does_ miss him. But not in a painful way. If Raiha was there, he'll open his arms for her to get comfort. To remind her that she will always have a friend to lean on, a shoulder to cry on. But he wasn't close to her, and she should be happy for him. He finally found the love of his life, she need not bother him with her problems.

"Fleur?" Beatrice's voice broke her away from her thoughts. "You were lost from reality again."

Fuuko smiled sheepishly. "Im sorry, I do miss my bestfriend. It's been a while." Beatrice already knew about her and Raiha when they had a small tea party at Bea's house a few days ago. As a matter of fact, she was the one who suggested that Fuuko's feelings towards Raiha was not at all romantic. Beatrice thought they just both cared for each as close as two siblings can be but not close enough for it to be called romantic. You two were just friends, as what Bea had commented. 'Raiha didn't look like he had any plans of courting you, he was just happy being with you'.

"Well, we still have more shopping to do to keep you busy," Beatrice grinned despite herself. "And Troy's enough to occupy your mind for the meantime," she felt like she just had to add that.

Fuuko smiled and shook her head. "He's has himself occupied as well," she sent her line of vision towards the burger stand where Tokiya stood beside Elizabeth, handing the box of burger and fries to a parent carrying one toddler.

"I never thought she'd come back," Beatrice whispered, taking a small bite of the huge cheeseburger grouchily. "I should never have given you her name and number when you were asking women for Troy to date. I ran into her a few weeks ago asking me for Troy, I said he's not in town yet but promised to tell her once he's back. I just had to honor that promise even when I don't really feel like it," Beatrice felt she owed Fuuko an explanation so she told her the truth.

Fuuko eyed her friend warmly, gently caressing her hand across the table. "Nothing to explain to me of. Troy seems happy and Elizabeth looks like a decent woman."

"I hated her. And I hate her until now," Bea whispered, her eyes turning a dark shade of coffee as her mind reminisced an old memory.

What could have happened for Beatrice to hate Elizabeth this much? Fuuko thought wryly. As if reading her mind, Beatrice stated. "She broke Troy's heart." She paused, contemplating and recalling.

"We were freshmen in college, Troy, me and John. Elizabeth was a sophomore and a popular one at that. We loved hanging out in their restaurant, which was just a few walks away from our university. Liz and Troy met there and they seemed to click on the spot. They started going out after a few weeks of knowing each other. I used to like her, she was a really nice girl with a good character. Their family is very rich too and despite Troy being in a common English family, her family accepted him dearly." Bea took a deep breath and continued. "Anyway, to make the long story short, her family had to move out from England to America. It had been her family's plan since Elizabeth went to college. That would mean she knew she was going away during her sophomore year. And because she was such a coward and such a loser, she didn't tell Troy this. It was the day before she left that she told him. A day before Christmas, she said goodbye." The look on Beatrice's face made Fuuko feel what Tokiya would have felt. Tears stung in Bea's eyes and she offered a tissue to her. Beatrice took it and wiped the stain of tears from her eyes before she could release it.

"I hate her for doing that to my good friend-- engaging herself in a relationship she knew would not last, not even thinking of how Troy would feel. And I'm hating her again for trying to get close to Troy now. After everything she did to him, I feel like crushing my knuckles on her face. Lucky for her, my feet are swollen or I would have marched to that stand and lung on her." Beatrice raised her fist and glared at it.

Fuuko hid her giggle. It would not do good if she laughed at her friend today. She seemed more irritable than she was. Fuuko could imagine what she would also feel if she was in Bea's shoes. She would be wild if any women break Tokiya's heart. Even when the man doesn't have a heart at all.

"Troy doesn't seem to hold any grudge for what Elizabeth did to him, he actually looks happy around her," Fuuko said as she gazed at the burger stand again and looked away.

"Yea I know. When you told me Elizabeth was Troy last date, on December 24th, I thought it was a brilliant idea. I was thinking Troy would remember what she did to him on the same day a few years back and that he would reject her now. But the stupid moron accepted her instead and even invited her to his house. I could never imagine him to be this idiotic!" Beatrice snapped, disgust evident in her voice.

"He probably…just really loves her that much." Fuuko whispered, it was barely audible but Bea had heard it and saw the impending anguish showing off from Fuuko's eyes.

"Fleur," Bea clamped her hands around Fuuko and smiled at her sympathetically.

Fuuko smiled in a way that didn't meet her eyes. "I know you think I'm in love with Troy. But I couldn't. I've had too much pain from him. As much as I care about him, I don't want to take another risk falling all over him again. After his rejection four years ago, I learned to love myself more than anybody else."

This bit of information widened Bea's eyes and she looked more than intrigued, she looked like she would kill her if she didn't give her details about the past she had with Tokiya. In a way that would look fair for both Fuuko and Tokiya's side, Fuuko told the story to the awaiting Beatrice.

"Well, that's tough." Was her only comment. Fuuko had not told the story to anyone until now and Beatrice's reaction had her taken aback. Whatever the cause and whichever she looked at it, she should gain sympathy. She was the one left broken hearted anyway.

"I could only imagine what you two were feeling at that moment." Bea added with a slight sigh. "Love in that side of the world is always so tragic." She shook her head. "I saw a lot of Korean movies and its either one of the lovers die or get sick and eventually die. So sad."

Fuuko had to roll her eyes as a huge sweatdrop appeared on her temple. She doubted Beatrice even realized the true pain behind that story. She was more focused on had sad it was than what Fuuko actually felt. Seeing that she couldn't gain as much as a tidbit sympathy from her, she decided to stand up and assist Bea in getting on her feet. "We need to hurry up or we'll be left shopping nothing. There are a lot of people today, the mall will have no more left to sell in no time."

Beatrice smiled at Fuuko apologetically, pushing herself out of the seat and staring at Fuuko's eyes. "I understand how you feel, Fleur. As much as I understood how Troy felt that time as well. He probably thought what he did was right, and more so when he met Elizabeth." She walked passed Fuuko, her shopping bags carried solely by her.

Fuuko was confused. She couldn't decipher what Bea was talking about. But she had to leave the contemplation for later, Bea was walking away as though she's not carrying an eight pound baby so she hurried up and went beside her.

---------

Strolling down the small road towards the carnival was usually what Tokiya and Elizabeth used to do, and still doing at that moment. They had decided to call it a day and was on the way home when they noticed the lights coming out from carnival a few feet away. Immediately, Elizabeth was attracted to it and asked for a few minutes in the carnival. Like old times, Tokiya had agreed. He owed her too much, it would be awful not honoring such a simple request.

Humming soft melodies, Elizabeth smiled at the sight of the huge carnival entrance and nodded at Tokiya to join her. "I have missed this," she breathed and went in. They didn't bother paying entrance, its free during Christmas Eve and Christmas day. In a few moments, Tokiya found himself in a Ferris wheel with Liz, who had clapped her hands excitedly like the kids down awaiting at the ticket booth. He smiled, this was her side she never showed people. He knew he should be honored being the only one who she had shown this side of her. Childish…carefree.

Definitely like…

"She is pretty," out of the blue, Liz verbalized, her head peering at the ground from their top position in the ferris wheel. She had never been afraid of heights, he saluted her for that.

"Who?" he asked patiently, his hand holding the side of their mobile. He had an idea of what she was talking about or who, but he had to wait until she spat it out.

"Was she the one?" Elizabeth added another question before she could answer his'. Her eyes were carrying an expression of anguish, but next to it was an understanding for his reassurance and the great desire to know the truth.

He knew sooner or later she would ask this, he just didn't expect it to be so soon. Turning his head away from her, he looked down at the people loading and unloading the mobiles. Then with a solemn, grim smile, he nodded. "Hai," he said simply.

-----

Due to her swollen feet added with her exhaustion, Beatrice Ashcroft had told Fuuko that she had to go home before her. Fuuko had offered to drive her home but Beatrice had insisted that she finish her Christmas shopping before dinner comes. She had apologized to Fuuko and the purple head assisted the English woman to her car. Beatrice had been tired, but she said she could handle driving to her house.

When the brunette left, Fuuko had been worried but decided to follow Bea's order and complete her Christmas shopping before more snow block the road to Tokiya's house and she wouldn't be able to join them for dinner.

Her taxi passed by an attractive display of lights coming out from a nearby carnival. She smiled. Christmas here isn't as different from Japan afterall, she thought.

"New in London?" the driver asked her, his English accent ascending as he spoke.

"No sir. I came here a week ago," she answered politely, trying very hard to have her English understood. She had had a hard time in the mall earlier, and she learned to adjust.

"I hope you're enjoying the city. It's best seen at night when all the lights are out. And the carnival will be having a grand fireworks display this evening and tomorrow. Most foreigners don't want to miss it," he happily said.

Fuuko smiled radiantly and asked. "Do they sell souvenirs and Christmas gifts at the carnival too? I need to buy some things for the friends I left in Japan, they're not used not having me celebrate with them for Christmas. They must be missing me terribly," Fuuko just had to add the last sentence, even when it's a half lie. For all she knew, Recca and Yanagi are probably busy with their fireworks company like every year. And she doubted Domon would even think about her when he's planning for his wedding. But still, she wanted to hand them something once she's back.

"They sell a lot of stuff. And with big discounts too!" he answered, his eyes on the road.

"Well, if that's the case you better stop the car. I'm going out!" Fuuko beamed and smiled brightly. She handed him her taxi fare and ran off after saying "Keep the change, and Merry Christmas!"

The driver laughed heartily and cried back. "Merry Christmas to you too miss!"

--

Fuuko couldn't remember the last time she had used up all her credit cards just shopping. Oh, mistaken, it was_ his_ credit card. She was just lucky those booths accepted cards, usually festivals are only for people with cash. Technology was getting too high nowadays. She wouldn't be surprise if an android Santa appears in front of her tomorrow.

When she turned towards the exit and found a bench idly positioned beside the last booth, she happily carried all her bags with her and collapsed on it. She breathed deeply and exhaled, shopping was a tiring job. You exhaust both your entire energy and entire wallet. A few minutes, a few breaths and Fuuko knew she had to go. Until a familiar cone-shaped tent attracted her line of vision. She glanced at her right and beside her was the same future-telling tent they had in Japan. She stood horrified and rubbed her eyes vigorously as though attempting to clear her vision back to reality. Twice rubbing and it was still there. A few more rubs and the tent stood glaring at her still.

She winced, her hair standing and her hands trembling. The tent door moved and opened to reveal a tall old man wearing a Merlin costume. Fuuko's jaw dropped. This isn't the future-teller back in Japan, they're probably just relatives. She laughed mentally at the thought. Damn Fuuko, you're becoming Domon number two.

When the old man turned to face her, she saw him smiled even with the long white hair shielding half his face. "Need your future told?" he asked in a kind grandfatherly way.

She shook her head slightly. But when the old man marched back to his tent, she found herself following him as though she was drugged.

---

"A strand of your hair please," he told her gently.

Fuuko was amazed at the huge pan displayed in front of them. The old man didn't stir it, but it was stirring without being touch. Fuuko thought it was creepy, but nothing could be creepy with a tent painted with pink and star designs. And nothing could ever be scary with an old man dressed up like what you see in an Enchanted Kingdom logo. Whatever was making the neon green liquid in the pan move, it's a good trick.

Mr. Enchanted Kingdom slowly dropped Fuuko's hair in the pan; it was carried away by the small waves of liquid until it was out of sight.

In a minute, the old man finally cut off the suspense and asked her. "Thinking too much of your love life, aren't we?" he smiled when she saw Fuuko's face heated up in embarrassment.

"Well-" she was cut off before she could form an answer.

"Let's get on with this so we can both eat dinner." He grinned and stood up, pointed the door with his thick wrinkled index finger. "Handsome, silver mane, blue coat. He's outside and coming over, its either you wait for him here or meet him outside."

The same description, the same scripts, the same future. "I'll just meet him up. I know who he is already," Fuuko gave the old man her payment and sigh sulkily_. I guess all future-tellers just have to lie and make me believe, huh?_ She thought unappreciatively.

She opened the door, bracing herself for another encounter with Tokiya and probably with Elizabeth also. But when she looked up, her eyes widened.

Handsome…

Silver mane…

Blue…

"Fuuko-chan?" he looked up, his eyes as wide as hers.

"Ken McGregor, what on earth are you doing here?" her jaw dropped, her eyes popping.

Right there and then, Fuuko knew she would collapse. She needed a break, but before the black out overcame her, two pairs of arms came to her rescue before she landed her back on the hard floor.

_God, why do you have to give silver mane to a lot of men?_ Was the last thought she had in her mind.

---

**A/N:** Sigh. As usual, I'm submitting this without edition. But I'll be editing it once I get the time. For the meantime, I hoped you enjoyed it and please stay tune for more updates. I might be finishing it before the year ends. I cant have you all waiting for a year already.

It's almost Christmas. Anyone looking for a date?


	17. The Confessions

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

A/N: I could say I have a lot of wrong spellings and wrong words in this chapter. I dunno, my hands just type those words and it wasn't the ones I'm thinking. LOL. But rest assured that the chappie is understandable enough. Haha.

Anyway, there might be sad moments so get ready with ur tissue papers. And please prepare your heart. Hope to see reviews from you again.

**

* * *

**

The Confessions

* * *

"_Do you still hate me?" _

"_Please leave me alone," she engulfed herself with the blanket and shivered slightly. _

"_I guess you do. I really want to leave but apparently, I couldn't. As you can see, my leg is hooked up with a cast and its pulled up ninety degrees from my hip," he mocked, staring at the ceiling. _

"_Stop talking like you're an adult," she said grouchily. _

"_Well, stop acting like a baby," he answered. "You should remember that if it weren't for your constant complaints we wouldn't have been on that accident." _

_She got up, sat on the headboard, crossed her arms and glared at him. "_Excuse me_? I only told you to stop driving your dad's vintage car because it is not right for you to do so and you don't have your student's driving license yet!" she spat out, aiming and throwing a crumpled tissue on his head. _

_He sighed. "You could have at least argued last night without holding the wheel and stamping on the pedal." He muttered and shook his head. _

_She stared at him, long and hard. "Whatever," she pulled the drapes back on her shoulder, her back facing him. "I'll blame you forever for this big hideous scar on my forehead," she said and closed her eyes. _

_He sighed, it had always been hard arguing with her. She always wins. And he didn't mind losing. _

"_Here," he tossed her a small box, it landed gently on her bed. She didn't stir nor open her eyes. She remained it tightly shut, as though her life depended on it. "Merry Christmas, Fuuko-chan." That voice had always pinch a small part of her heart and it was all it took to have her glance at his beautiful smiling face, got the box and sat upright. _

"_What is this?" in a tone that was not suppose to reveal her excitement, she asked. _

_He grinned lazily, making him look like ten years old, almost as old as she was. "A solution to your problem." But at fifteen, he had always been smarter than the rest of the kids in the neighborhood. _

_One of her eyebrows quirked upward and she reluctantly opened the black box, untangling the red ribbon wrapped around it. After lifting the cover, a thin white cloth-lace met her eyes. She took it with both her hands and glimpsed at him, confused. _

"_You can use it to cover your scar until I become a licensed plastic surgeon. Then I'll fix your forehead and make you beautiful again. But seeing you now, I doubt you'd really need me in the future," he said, his words softly spoken that she thought bubbles were forming around him and she was sitting on a cloud nine. _

_Then she knew. _

_She would always remember the first time she fell in love with Ken McGregor. _

--------

"Fuuko-chan?"

Her eyes blinked twice. Unbelieving what she was seeing, she did another two blinks. He was still there, staring at her like the rest of the world didn't matter.

"Ken-chan?" she said hesitantly.

"Hai. Daijoubo desu ka?" After ten years, his voice somehow changed. Masculine and baritone, but a small amount of that fifteen year old boy she remembered still lingered on that voice. It was vague and faint, but it was there.

She nodded and got up, not minding his assistance. "I'm fine, I guess. Where am I?" she looked around, adjusting her eyes with the blurred surroundings.

"You're in my house, Kirisawa." Someone answered, a familiar voice with unforgettable face.

"Mi-cha…Mikagami…-san," she lowered her eyes, almost embarrassed that he was seeing her in that state. She would understand if he looked surprised. She was never the type to get easily unconscious before. She had been surprised more than he did.

"Are you really alright, Fleur? I could get a doctor if you want," another voice joined in and Elizabeth came inside bringing a basin and a towel.

"I'm fine. Thank you Elizabeth," she bowed slightly. It was awful of her to hate this woman, she was everything but evil. She might have broken Tokiya's heart, but he probably deserved it.

Her eyes roamed back at Ken, appreciating the man that he had become. She smiled warmly. "It's been awhile. Where's my hug?" she teased and in a heartbeat, she got what she wanted. Almost drowned by his tight embrace, she laughed. "Still attempting to kill me, Ken-chan?"

"Still attempting to deny that you like me, Fuuko-chan?" he answered instead and her eyes twinkled.

Someone cleared his throat. "I think you have fully recovered, monkey. You should get off _my_ bed. Now."

She took herself from Ken and got out of the bed as though nothing happened to her. "Come here, Kenny, I'll introduce you to my new mom and dad!" she took his hand and dragged him out of the door. Just like old times.

"They are _MY_ mom and dad, not yours!" Tokiya barked out but he was greeted by the sight of the slamming door.

------

At the strike of twelve, the house of the Walters was filled in with laughter and merry making. This year, Beatrice's family were invited to celebrate Christmas with Mrs. Margaret Walter as their host and they were more than welcomed. Beatrice's father, Stuart Buxton, had gone to Mr. Walter's office to discuss some things which the women never knew about while the host and her bestfriend, were busy making Christmas cookies for everyone. Fuuko had been busy introducing Ken McGregor to Bea and John while Tokiya made himself busy by entertaining Elizabeth until the time came that he had to take her home so she can also celebrate Christmas with her family.

"Mom, Liz is going home," Tokiya stood on the dining hall entrance, waiting patiently for his mom to place the cookie tray on the table and kiss him goodbye.

"Mikagami-san," Fuuko called from behind, fully recovered and seemed a little drunk. She was grinning at him and he glared at her the usual. He hated her for some reason, especially when she called him with such formality she never had him get used to.

"I talked with Elizabeth and she said you're taking her home. I was wondering if Ken could—"

"No," he answered in an instant.

"Let me finish, dammit!" she scoffed at him and poked his head. "Ken is staying in an apartment not too far from Elizabeth's house. I was wondering if you could drive him home too," she lowered her eyes, looking at her two index fingers as she bumped them together.

"Doesn't he have his own car?" he snapped, still glaring.

She came closer to him, sneering at his face. "It's on repairs. Why are you being extra rude today!?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask _yourself_!" he could never remember the last time he had lost his temper, but now was probably his worst. He could no longer contain it and seeing her face made him madder.

"My my, darlings, calm down. We have guests," Margaret reprimanded through a whisper. John and Beatrice were starting to notice the commotion over the kitchen and Mrs. Buxton looked stupefied. Evidently, she had never seen Tokiya got mad as well.

Tokiya went out through the glassed door at the west side of the house and Fuuko followed him. Apparently, it was a door towards the swimming pool where Tokiya used to spend a lot of time studying during college. The water has its way of calming him down and even when winter had frozen it, the sight of water still soothed his raging heart. He walked towards it and settled on the center of the pool, closing his eyes and he let the snow dropped on his face.

When Fuuko arrived, she saw him standing on an iced pool. His face so calm and composed it was hard to tell whether it was him spilling tantrums on the kitchen earlier or not. She couldn't tell why he gotten mad but whenever he is, the reason had always been her. When she invented the harrisen fan and poked him with it every morning during his highschool years, he had never stopped glaring and scowling at her. When she used to place Recca and Domon's socks in his locker, he had hated her and told her he didn't want to see her face again. At that time, it was just her way of making fun. Until one day she woke up and found herself looking forward to another encounter with him, another moment of bullying Mikagami Tokiya. When the time came when she realized she loved him, she almost threw herself off the bridge. She had never liked the idea as well. She had seen how girls fall in love with him and ending up with a broken heart. She never wanted to be like them but when she saw him going home from school, she had followed him and saw him standing in front of his sister's grave. His face so calm and composed as he let the pouring rain land gently on his face.

It was a beautiful sight. Just like this one.

"Mi-chan," she breathed his name. It had been easy calling him that than any other names he was called.

Still having his head hyperextended as he looked up the dark skies, his eyes searched her and found her standing a few feet from him in the frozen pool.

"It was as cold as this one when you rejected me," without second thoughts, she said. He didn't answer. Instead, he closed his eyes once more, feeling her soft thumps on the iced floor nearing him.

"It had been four years," she continued talking, and he couldn't tell whether she was talking to him, or to herself. "Gomen."

Finally, he lowered his head and met her face. She continued. "I'm sorry for falling in love with you four years ago. I was a foolish girl on the peak of puberty and you had been my unexpected victim. If I could turn back time, I would have—"

"Did you…regret falling in love with me?" he knew his voice broke and his eyes widened, anticipating what she would say.

She nodded. "If I didn't fall for you, we wouldn't be like this. We would have stayed friends and there would not be awkward moments like this one." She smiled bitterly. "I'm so-"

"Stop it." He almost screamed at her, his chest falling up and down in a fast rhythm.

"But—"

"I told you to stop," he clamped her nape with his hand and shoved her towards him, hungrily kissing her with his exploding passion.

Fuuko stood there, wide eye as though she was not seeing what's she's seeing and she was not feeling was she was feeling. But she knew everything was real. She didn't have enough time to respond to him, for when she did, he had went away and left her at the center of the pool. Tears threatening to fall off her eyes.

-----

His car pulled over the front of the Wood Mansion and Tokiya looked at her, waiting for her to unload. "It was nice seeing you again," he said in that usual unemotional tone.

She smiled, her blue mane dancing with the cold December breeze as she opened the door. Then she stopped and closed it again.

"I came to see you to know the truth." She started and she knew she saw his pale face stirring. "I guess I deserve that much from you now after rejecting me three years ago." She added and pressed her palm on his cheeks. "The reason why you can't love me before was because you loved another else right?"

His eyes constricted a little.

"And why you cant love me now, is because of the same reason?"

He saw the building tears in her eyes and he knew he couldn't hurt her again. Not anymore. She deserved the truth as much as he deserved the consequences of it.

He nodded. "Aa," and decided to stare at the road than see the pain in her eyes.

In that bittersweet moment, Elizabeth smiled. And when she did, tears burst out her eyes as she uttered her next words. "That girl…The one you love…was it? Was it—" she didn't finish her words when he turned to her and let her saw her face.

"Yes, she is. And now…" his thoughts drifted to that moment where Fuuko woke up and saw Ken McGregor. It was the same moment he knew, he just lost her and had taken with her his heart.

"I could never have her fall for me once again." He stared at her, tears flowing down his face.

------

Tokiya came back to see the Buxton's coming out their front yard while he parked his car. Beatrice had waved goodbye and John had mouth his 'Merry Christmas and Thank you' through the thick window of his car. He smiled back at them and waved at Bea's departing parents.

He got out of his car and his mother opened the door for him. "Took you awhile to come back," was Mrs. Walter's greeting.

Tokiya smiled and hugged her tightly. "Merry Christmas, mom," he whispered on her ear. "And I'm sorry for being such a bastard sometimes." He finished and his mother chuckled, patting his back and soothing it afterwards. Tokiya had always been a prideful person, he himself was very much aware of that. But it had never bothered him to confess his mistakes to his foster mother. She had always been there when he needed her.

"If you have something that's bothering you, Troy, mom will always be here to listen," she cupped his face with her palms and kissed him on his cheeks affectionately.

"Thank you, Mom,"he said and hugged her more tightly. "Thanks for giving me the love I never deserved."

Margaret didn't say anything. Hearing him cry on her arms was enough to know he was torturing himself for all these years.

And like the mother that she had always been, she was there to listen.

------

Christmas morning in the Walters house had always been exciting, each member opening the gifts they received and staring expectantly and the one opening their given gifts. At breakfast, they usually spend a lot of time reminiscing past Christmas experiences, retelling old Christmas stories and blithely sharing old Christmas memories. It had always been a lovely Christmas morning. Until now.

The silence in between seats was unnerving. Mrs Walter had done all she could to start a continuous conversation but she received nothing but a nod, a small smile or a plain yes and no. She sighed and gave up, there was no use igniting her children to a conversation unless she resorted into violence.

"I'm done," Fuuko stood up and carried her plate to the sink.

"Don't bother washing that, hon. I'll be the one washing the plates today." Margaret said.

Fuuko nodded and headed back to her chair, took her winter coat and wore it. "I have to meet Ken at the ice skate park today. Will it be okay if I open my gifts later when I'm back?" she said to everyone.

Stephen smiled at her and nodded. "You can open it whenever you want. Make sure the area is safe before you use your skates."

"I will dad, I'll see you later." Fuuko leaned and gave him a quick kiss. She did the same to Mrs. Walter before leaping off the house.

When she was out, Tokiya didn't act surprise when his parents stared down at him until he was done eating.

----

"Let's take a break for a minute," Fuuko leaned on a metal bar and panted. It had been a while since she had skate and she never thought doing it again would take so much of her energy. It's December winter and she was sweating profusely.

"You're getting old." Ken smiled at her and offered her his handkerchief.

"I am not getting old. I just haven't skate for years. I forgot how." She smiled back, taking the towel and wiping it on her face. "Thanks."

He inclined his back on the bar and leaned his elbows on it, his chest facing the wide frozen pond. "Christmas day is almost like Valentines day to put it bluntly. Couples are seen everywhere," he commented, making her turn around and see what he was talking about.

"Yea. You're right," she grinned at him. "And skating is one way of showing one's love."

"Maybe for them. But I'm alright sitting on the couch and watching a late night movie marathon with my lover. I'm contented with that way of showing love," he said.

"You have always been a simple person, Ken-chan. I wish I could be more like you."

Ken looked at her and asked. "How about you? How should a man show his love for you to accept it?"

Like a sly Cheshire cat, Fuuko grinned widely. "Well, first of all, there should be the effort. He should make me a thousand paper cranes, each one should have a small note telling me why he loves me. Next, he should be flexible. He should be able to cook and clean my apartment as much as he can do manly stuff." Ken whistled and Fuuko resumed, smirking pleasantly. "And finally, he should propose to me wearing either a two-piece or a cheer leader attire in front of a gymnasium." She finished her statement with a laugh. Imagining _him_ doing those things was downright hilarious. And then suddenly, she stopped and chuckled bitterly.

Ken noticed the silence and gazed at her sympathetically.

"How have you been all these ten years?" out of the blue, he asked, his eyes fixed on her face.

"I've been well. I guess." She blushed at the attention he's giving her and averted her eyes to the children skating at the park. Everything was white and it gives her a calm feeling, a good escape from the turmoil she had had since she came here. "How about you? What do you do now?"

"Surgeon. Plastic surgeon." He grinned at her, aware of the growing realization of her face. "I kept my promise to fix your forehead."

"Ken-chan…"

"But look at you. I was right all along. You really don't need me afterall." He unknotted the familiar white cloth covering her forehead and looked pleased. After all these years, she still wore the small Christmas gift he gave and he felt honored. He lifted the white band and his eyes sparkled as he saw the fine white line that had brought lots of old golden memories. "You are beautiful the way you are."

"Thank you, Ken-chan. I have missed you so much." She hugged him and he understood when she cried out in his arms.

"Shhhh," he gently pat her shoulders in an attempt to relieve her from the pain. "I think I have to let you go now. My Fuuko-chan is already growing up. She had learned how to fall in love with another man aside from her Ken-chan."

She held him tighter, the words he uttered shot through her like a million piece of broken glasses. "I never thought falling in love could be this painful…" her words were muffled by her tears but Ken understood it with all his heart.

"Don't talk. Just cry it all out, Fuuko."

------

A few feet away from the hugging couple, a man seated still in front of his wheel watching the woman's purple hair being drifted gently by the wind and covering the bold passion of their embrace.

"It was a crazy future-telling after all…" he started the engine and ran off.

-----

A/N: I Guess i only need two or three chapters including the epilogue and then this fic will be ended. I'm happy to have you guys all throughout this year. I'm happy being able to entertain you with this story until the upcoming parts.

**Happy Christmas and a Merry new year, minna-san. –bows-**


	18. The Revenge II

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

A/N: Since this is the second to the last chapter, I guess its time I write replies to my reviewers. To the wonderful people who had made this fic happen, I share this chapter to you with my deepest thanks and apologies.

**Suryasree:** You sure are the fastest! Hahahahaha.

**SnowCharms:** I cant tell you how much I appreciate the frequent reviews I receive from you. Thank you so much Snow-chan. I hope you'll like this story till the very end.

**Chiqui:** Belated Merry Xmas to you too! And Happy new year, of course. Did you spend the holidays here in the Philippines? I do know that Japan doesn't really celebrate Xmas.

**Eileen:** Hmmm..let's see. Ken is mine sooo I'm still throwing Fuuko towards Tokiya. Anyway, this might be a downfall chapter for your loveydove Toki-chan so please be aware.

**Satomika:** Wow…You are pretty smart. Let's see what happens in this chapter then.

**Skysenshi:** Hey no-rice eater! Merry xmas to you too!!

**Radcliffe-dreams:** You're a Daniel radcliffe fan right? Coz I am and I just want to say…"Nice preference!" haha

**Abubi-chan:** I wish you all the happiness but I hope this update wont make you wanna throw tomatoes at me. LoL…I haven't told you this but I love your photography works.

**Nils-chan:** Awww…Ur so cute! Hahahaha. Well, I better explain it then. Fuuko is five years younger than Ken. When they last met, she was 10 and Ken was 15..i guess it was told in the last chapter (they had an accident and was confined in the hospital). And then after 10 yrs, they met in London.

Happy New Year minna-san!

**

* * *

**

The Revenge II

* * *

Six days had passed and there was no shadow of him within her sight. A few nights ago, she could hear his footsteps outside her door, passing by, not bother halting to look back. It had been like that for a few days now. He outside and she inside. She outside, he inside. Aside from those silent times when she looked outside her window to see him depart with Elizabeth from the house, she had never seen him in a daily encounter. Not in the dining room or even at any other corners of the house. It was like, they're not even living under the same roof, in adjacent bedroom wall, and eating at the same table.

They had, somehow, in an unintentional way, got rid of each other without bodily efforts.

Her eyes closed and she tugged the corner of her lips upward to form a smile. This was what he and she had been dreaming of, wasn't it? Separated lives, separated paths, separated…just simply separated. But then it caught her by surprise that curving her lips upward was too painful to do at that moment.

It just wasn't as simple as that anymore.

-----

"I was wondering if you could spend the New Year with my family. Mama would really be pleased if you could come," Elizabeth said as they strolled around the ice skate park, carefully watching her footsteps to avoid slipping.

Tokiya was following her from behind, warning when she was about to step foot on a slippery spot. "If it pleases her, I think I could go after midnight. Mom always keeps us before and after the clock strikes twelve. I can only leave a few minutes after that." He explained nonchalantly, his gloved hands slipping inside his side pockets.

Liz stopped for a moment and stared at him, reconsidering. Then she beamed. "That's alright, I guess. Just make it sure you could come after midnight; it would disappoint me if you cannot. Tomorrow might be your last day here and I don't want you to leave without saying a proper goodbye." She took his hands and squeezed it gently.

"Just like what you did last time." He mocked, grinning lazily.

"That wasn't what actually happened if I recalled it right. I never wanted to go and my family decided to leave the house to me and finish college here. Everything was settled until you rejected me and told me to go with my family instead," her hands left his' and she shoved it inside her winter jacket.

As if the cloudy thoughts have cleared, Tokiya lowered his head at her and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. I thought it would have been better if you were with your family. It just doesn't seem right to stay away from them especially when you're in college. I know how it feels not having any family, I don't want you to experience it as well."

She raised her head up to him with eyes of pure gratitude. "I know. I was glad you did whatever you think was right. Thank you, Troy." Elizabeth uttered and pressed her cheek on his chest. "And thank you for sharing these wonderful days with me. I wish you'll soon find your own happiness, no one else I know deserves it as much as you do."

Wish…

A wish is something one could never have.

He hugged her tighter as though he was afraid he'd lose her right there and then if he let go. He needed someone else's presence, their warmth. When he realized that he could not haveFuuko anymore, his survival instincts directed him to treasure the ones he has now. Or suffer the consequences of losing them one by one.

------

London at night is a fantasy. Extravagant lights are everywhere, buildings gleaming with colorful decorations and each London house has its own way of celebrating New Year. As early as five thirty in the afternoon, fireworks displays flew from all sides of the city, each one dancing for the purpose of making the viewers' jaws drop.

Fuuko decided to snoop somewhere silent, serene and mild. As much as the neon lights tempted her eyesight, her ears are not in favor with the bewildering noise coming from everywhere. She needed to get out, to relieve the ache surging inside her head.

"Are you alright? You look a bit pale," the sound came from someone behind her and she turned around, plastering an immediate smile of reassurance.

"Naaaa..I just need a little rest," she smiled at him sheepishly, leaning her back on a sturdy tree bathed with white snowflakes. Then she sighed, breathing in and out to relax her strained face muscles. She had been smiling rather too much, her facial nerves are exhausted after a day.

He smiled at her and leaned his nose over hers, snuggling it on her face and producing soft giggles from her mouth. "There you go. Finally, a real smile from Kirisawa Fuuko," he said and chuckled with her.

"A real smile?" she repeated, playing as innocent as possible. Ken doesn't have to know about her inner turbulence. Half because she doesn't want to burden him and half because she didn't want to admit it herself. She was perfectly normal before Tokiya came back to her life. And now that he's gone again, she should be able to get back to normality.

"If there is one basic sacrament you should always remember, Fuuko-chan. It's 'thou shall not lie to Ken-chan' even when you are too cute to do so," he whispered huskily-almost sexily-and Fuuko couldn't help but escape a giggle.

He had been grinning when he let her go and stood in front of her, taking something from the side pockets of his jacket. "I guess we could take a rest for a minute and entertain ourselves with this."

"Sparkler huh? Couldn't get something more entertaining than that," she mocked and smirked slyly, taking the lengthy box from his hand and opening it.

He smiled and took a lighter from his jacket, igniting her sparkler stick. It glowed into a thousand dancing tiny firelights and Fuuko's eyes glittered with it. Ken took another stick from the box and tossed it with hers, watching with calm eyes as it turned into life.

Moments had passed. One by one, each sparkler lived and died in their hands and they stared at it with obvious fascination. When only one stick remained, Fuuko stared at Ken with face ready for battle.

"There's only one stick left," he uttered the obvious.

"Unless you give it to me willingly, I'll spare your neck from getting broken," she beamed, winking at him.

"Never," he said and lifted his right thumb. She laughed and raised her right thumb as well. "If you lose, I'll have the stick and vice versa."

"Just shut up and do thumb wrestling with me," she snapped with gleaming eyes. He answered with a charming smile that used to kill all the girls in their old neighborhood.

Seconds and minutes had passed and nobody's winning. Their thumbs had reddened, their wrists almost sore and their eyebrows frowning.

"Oh, give up already!" Fuuko swore and glared at him.

"Not until you give up first," he glared at her good-humoredly.

"If you give up, I give you a free back massage," she cried out.

"Not enough."

"I'll give you my piggy bank!"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll give you my Hello Kitty purse!"

"Tempting, but no."

"I'll give you a strip tease!"

His thumb stopped for a second and then battled again. "I rather die."

"Not funny." She scoffed at him. "Ah! I give up!" she took her hand away and massaged her wrist gently. "You can have the damn box for all I care!" patience had driven away from her and she handed him the box.

To her annoyance, he laughed. A heartfelt laugh that made him looked as young as how she remembered him. "Fine, fine. If you really want the box, you can have it. I'll take the sparkler." Taking the stick out, he let the box remained clamped with her gloved hand.

She frowned at him and he laughed even more. "Yea, right. Very funny, Kenny." She grimaced and wiggled the box widely.

Then she stopped.

She lifted the box upside down, her heart drumming wildly as a solid heavy object rolled down from the box and landed on her awaiting palm. Her eyes widened.

It was the most exquisite ring she had ever laid eyes on.

"I just thought I'd grab my chance while I still can," he neared her and kissed the fine scar line on her forehead. "If you marry me, Fuuko, I'll be the one to do the strip tease for you." She knew he meant it in a teasing way, but the thought brought shivers running down her spine. Her drumming heart had exploded and she stared at him with dumb stricken expression, and she was sure it wasn't because of the strip tease.

----

"I'm home," Fuuko opened the door and sneaked inside, tiptoeing silently. The house had been incredibly silent and black blanketed the surrounding. They are probably sleeping now, she thought with relief. She had been getting home later than usual and even though the Walter couple didn't openly reprimand her, she knew they didn't like her staying outside for so long.

With quick steps, she leaped through the staircases and entered her room without a midget amount of sound. It took her a few minutes to change her winter outfit to a simple black and white robe and when she was done, she decided to go downstairs and make a tea for herself. The cold is biting that even the heater wasn't enough and she needed to fill her tummy with something warm and refreshing.

She walked passed the living room towards the grand kitchen entrance, then stood still when a familiar silhouette of long silver hair and lean masculine form hovered around the kitchen, evidently looking for something to eat. At that moment, she knew he doesn't need her presence nor would she want his' so she decided to turn around and come back later when he's back to his room.

"Took you awhile to get home today, Kirisawa," he said, taking a dining chair and sitting in front of the table.

She turned around to respond but she didn't take a step forward, she intended to leave after a curt reply. "I had a great time, I didn't notice it was already two in the morning."

"Mom's not really liking it. We cant lock the door unless everyone's around. She waited for you till she fell asleep on the couch and dad had to carry her back to the master's bedroom," he said without looking up to see her reaction. He was busy digging his bowl of cookies and cream.

Fuuko sighed and felt guilty being this family's burden. She better pack her things up and be back to Japan tomorrow. "I'll apologize to them in the morning. I should have come back here to celebrate New Year with you and I admit my fault," finally, she walked towards the cupboard and took a pretty piece of cup. With or without his presence, she needed to drink something warm to relieve her cramping muscle spasms. The knowledge that she had made Mrs. Walter wait for her for hours made her hands tremble more.

When she finished preparing her tea, she sat across Tokiya, noticing how awkward it is to see him for the first time after Christmas. She wouldn't believe it, but she thought he seemed ruffled and disturbed. He looked like he haven't shaved for days and his usual neat and classy aura was changed into something gloomy and dark, like he hadn't been able to sleep and relax for years.

"What are you looking at?" he stared at her, an eyebrow raised.

"You look different…somehow," she answered truthfully.

He didn't answer but she felt the degenerating noise coming from his movements until she could no longer hear anything.

"How have you been?" he suddenly asked in a way that made them look like friends who haven't met for years and had forgotten each other.

She drank from her tea before answering. "I'm fine. I'm packing my things tomorrow and go back to Japan. I need to finalize the students' grades before class opening. And yourself?"

"I've been well. I wont be coming back until the day before the opening. I still want to spend more time in here," he answered.

"I see," she responded curtly and without afterthought, added. "Did you find a girlfriend?"

He stared at her and then with lowered eyes, he answered. "I did. Did you finally engage yourself?"

She nodded and whispered. "Hai."

A silent breeze passed by and it took moments before someone stood up to slice off the stillness. "I—I better get going. I still need to pack my luggage for tomorrow," she went to the sink, washed her cup and placed it back inside the cupboard when she was done. "Just before I forget to tell you, thank you for the wonderful vacation." She started to move her way out when he called her name and she stopped.

"Fuuko," he said and it was barely audible, almost like the name just came out from his lips unintentionally.

She waited, her feet glued on where she stood. She knew he was about to say more and there was no need to ask him what it was. Although her heart had pumped hard and her knees starting to tremble, she still waited. Somehow, waiting had always been her last resort when it comes on handling Tokiya. He had made her wait for four years now, a few minutes would not be a bother anymore. It has been better that way than spilling everything she wanted to say and eventually breaking his heart…and hers for that matter.

She felt him moved, his chair screeching backward and his long feet echoing loud steps towards her. As he went near, his steps calculated and his movements hesitant, she felt his surging warmth slowly engulfing her attention. Until now, he still had that effect on her. An odd, inviting, painfully erotic effect that seemed to envelop her senses.

"What's happening between us?" he asked huskily, hoarsely, broken. Anguish and despair emanating from his words.

Fuuko closed her eyes and mentally concentrated on dodging the invading effect of his close proximity. "We are living like how we wanted to be--away from each other," she answered indignantly, realizing how hard it was to ignore him. She kept her back straight and expression frigid.

One step more and he will surely close the gap between their bodies. Which he willingly did. The sensation of his chest pressed on her back was enough to make him groan and bit his lower lip. The closer he was, the harder it was to let go.

"Does it has to end like this?" he breathed against her soft tendrils, smelling the scent of her, memorizing and remembering every sweetness.

Her knees were starting to lose its strength but she didn't want to hold on anything. She didn't want him to see her in another vulnerable period. She couldn't take it if she let herself get devoured by him again, and eventually found her heart on trash, crumpled without any chances of smoothening it back to its original form.

This time and this moment. No more heartache from Tokiya.

_No more_. "This is what we wanted, Tokiya. It _should_ end like this." She answered and started to walk away.

But not long before he twisted her around and crumpled her with his tight embrace. "Stop kidding, dammit! We are destined to be together! You cannot go against fate, Fuuko. And I wont allow you to do so!" he cried out, his mouth panting, his shoulders trembling.

Her eyes had swelled and although she tried to control it, excessive tears just sprung out without her notice. She bit her lips tight until it pallored in an attempt to prevent her mouth from saying something that would hurt her again.

He sent his hands over her cheeks and stared at her with sorrowful eyes. Fuuko swore she has to be dreaming when she saw tears running down his cheeks and wetting his once intimidating eyes. But she wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. Tokiya Mikagami was in front of her, cupping her cheeks and crying like there's no tomorrow.

"I love you, Fuuko…" he said and her mouth opened to gasp. "And I won't allow you to end it like this!"

Her eyes shook, her lips rattled. "Mi-chan…"

"I love you so much it hurts," he continued saying and hugged her closer, as close as two people could ever be. The lingering sadness in his words, the trembling of his throat add up to the continuous flow of fresh lacrimal secretions from his eyes made his confession more real, more sincere…but a hundred times more painful.

When her mouth opened to utter her words, it was solid and firm, ice-cold and final. "Four years ago a girl stood in front of you saying the same words but you left her with a broken heart and a crumpled soul..."

He flinched; her words had slashed a huge X mark on his heart.

"…and for all those years, you made her wait and wonder…what have she done to receive an ultimate rejection from you?"

"I knew I was going away and I didn't want your heart broken with my departure, I wouldn't be able to take it." He answered hurriedly, wanting to erase all her bad memories about him, to explain his real reason and to ask for reconsideration.

However, she continued in that frigid tone as though she didn't hear anything. "And now, the world had turned upside down and the reverse of the same situation had happened. Do you know what the girl said?"

He froze, automatically tightening his hold on her as though sensing the inevitable.

"_I'd rather you didn't tell me that,"_ she said and left.

---

A/N: I wanted to end it that way. Horror-ific. But I realized how much I love my life and I want to spare myself from the reader's wrath! So one more chapter to go and we'll end it. An epilogue is still negotiable though.

This fic had been different from my other works and I don't know if it's a good thing.

So please review and tell me what you think.

Salamat po sa lahat ng Pilipinong tumatangkilik sa ToFuu pairing at sa lahat ng masugid na nagbabasa ng aking mga gawa. Mabuhay po tayong lahat!

Ps.

**To OD-chan:** I've finally learned tagalog and I think I'm doing good at it. I now challenge you to talk with me in this language. Mwahahahahaha!

Happy 2nd friendship anniversary, you lunatic! Tralalalalalalala…

Khryzle-chan


	19. The Finale

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

A/N: The last chapter is finally here but before that, here's to my wonderful heart-flattering readers:

**Chiqui:** Thanks for the review hun, I would be glad to hear more from you.

**Ringgetsu**: Yea, I realized the heart break in the last chapter was too much for my readers' hearts to take so I decided to finally update my final chapter.

**Animeni:** Eheheheh. Ur final chap's here!! Enough with the evil laughter! Creeps me out!

**Clotiheart**: here's the update!

**Radcliffe-dreams**: I love dan radcliffe too!!! Yey! Naaa,, don't worry, I not known to make tofuu sad endings, I always make the happy twists on it.

**Nils**: NILLY!!!! Yay! I missed you! Here's the next chappie!

**Suryasree:** I'm finally able to write ur name without looking twice. Haha! I wont think ur a sadist or anything. An author needs her criticisms and suggestions from the reader so please feel free to say anything.

**Skysenshi**: Hahahahaha! Don't worry, this chapter wont make u cry, I hope so.

**Denise:** Thank you for the review! Ur a new reviewer right? Well, some moments of my fics came from experience so I sometimes know how the character feels. But not all, sometimes an author needs to modify and revise. Thanks again and I hope to see ur review!

**Khryzlekawaii** (this is actually a close friend of mine who used my own id to log in) hehe, yo! Ur a complete jerk! Don't review using my fics using my own id again or ill kill you!!!

**Abubi-chan:** do you have a site where I can view ur pictures readily? Like for instance? Its hard searching for u in friendster. Hehe.

**Snowcharms:** He IS an idiot. This chapter will prove it.

**Satomika:** those are fuuko and tokiya in my avatar. I made it as a fanart for the tofuucentral forum. Hehe fuuko was playing Cinderella and tokiya as the prince.

**Eirist:** I hope u find this chapter to ur liking, Eileen!

And btw, some of u are asking about my tagalog. Actually, I was from Ireland and came here to Phil ten years ago. We stayed in manila for a few months but had to retire on the countryside and now staying in Mindanao due to my weak lungs, I wasn't able to tolerate Manila's pollution (no offense). Anyway, since ive gotten used to speaking English and had eventually learned bisaya, tagalog was not a part of my language expertise. Well, its being taught in school but I don't have a lot of interest on it since I can communicate using English to other Filipinos. But im now learning, I mean, come on, ive been here for years, of course I learned tagalog. I just cant speak it fluently but I can write it well now.

**

* * *

**

The Finale

* * *

He said he would be back before classes start.

But a week had passed and there was no shadow of Tokiya Mikagami anywhere around.

------

_Was it her fault?_

_Had she been too harsh? Too numb? Too cold?_

_Had it been too much?_

_Was he that hurt?_

_Was he even saying the truth? Did he mean it?_

"Fuuko-chan?"

Somebody called.

"Fuuko-chan?

That somebody called again. Fuuko lifted her chin to see huge inquiring black eyes staring back at her. "It's the third time this morning that your thoughts drifted off again," Asuka commented with mild anxiety.

Fuuko smiled wryly. "I'm just…tired, I guess. I wasn't able to sleep during my last days of vacation," she said and gained another questioning look from the blackhead. "Students' grades," she added, noticing how the creases from the other girl's forehead smoothened in understanding.

"I computed mine before the Christmas vacation so I wont have any problems anymore. Apparently, more students had failed the last quizzes, they were probably too excited about having a break that they didn't feel like studying anymore," Asuka casually commented. It's a usual occurrence anyway.

Fuuko merely gave a meek smile. She silently stared as Asuka lowered her head to drink the hot liquid from her cup, stopped and looked back at her with alarmed expression. "Oh yea, have you heard the rumor?"

"Eh?" Fuuko asked through a whisper. "Rumor?"

"In the Physics department, about Mikagami Tokiya-san. Have you heard it?"

As if programmed, Fuuko automatically focused her attention on Asuka after hearing the ice block's name. She didn't know if her reaction was unintentional or involuntary. All she knew was that his name always made her react in a way that doesn't seem too forceful in her part.

She didn't utter an answer but even if she did, Asuka would cut it off without waiting for her to finish. Simply because she thought Fuuko might drift off again if she stopped talking. "I heard Tokiya-san had not reported to the department yet. He had been absent for a week now from his vacation. Rumor says he had flown back to London with his fiancée and got married," she relayed the message in one smooth chitchat.

Fuuko had been silent at first, digesting the details, then in a minute, she began laughing like an idiot, snorting mildly. "That's not true! Whoever spread that rumor?"

"From the Physics teachers themselves. One of them, uhhhh…Yamazaki-sensei, said he saw Tokiya with a woman at the airport a few weeks ago, just when vacation started and they took a plane to London."

_Oh dear._ "Are you sure? Did he see the woman's face?" Fuuko's face started to turn white and her hands rattled slightly.

"Well, we asked but he said he didn't. The woman was covered by Tokiya and Yamazaki-san could only see the girl's back. But he said she looked rather sexy, long legs and all. I didn't listen to more descriptions, I wasn't able to recover from the news that Tokiya already got a fiancée. I mean, we were still going out a week before he flew back to London, he couldn't have gotten a fiancée right after we broke up. That was a shocking news for me."

Fuuko stared at Asuka, mutely seeking regrets or hatred in her eyes but there were none. She had evidently gotten over her previous lover as though they haven't had any relationship before. It was amazing how she could do it. And Fuuko had to salute the little woman for such a brave, almighty act. Fuuko decided to ask for advises later when everything's under control.

"Anyway, about that big box that was sent to you yesterday. Who sent it? Where did it come from? What was inside?" Asuka's huge eyes glittered with interest.

Fuuko sighed. This was not the first time she was asked the same questions. Actually, she was asked thirty four times already. It was amazing how these teachers got too nosy. "It was a box of paper cranes with some love notes on it, no returning address or name of sender. I think it was mistakenly delivered." Fuuko knew it wasn't. For all she know, she's the only living person in Tokyo with the name Fuuko Kirisawa and the address was of their school and she's the only faculty with that name. When she opened the box, her first thought was Saicho, the madougo user that controls paper, but that was a vague unreliable idea. Why on earth would Saicho send her paper cranes with notes like "I love you because you make my day right", "I love you because staring at you simply makes me alive" and the worst, "I love you because I simply do."

All night, she had tried reading the paper cranes and it took her all morning to finish half of it. If she estimated well, it would have been a thousand and she just read five hundred of it. Boy, it was exhausting. She was never the type to enjoy reading or brainstorming, she liked spontaneous psychomotor activities. Aside from reading, she also used up half her nighttime thinking of anyone who would send her the box. She thought of a few names--guys from her highschool, other faculty men or even those she barely knew but casually met. Her last thought was of Ken McGregor. Afterall, he was the only man who had openly asked her to marry him.

Asuka had stared at Fuuko in a teasing manner, her eyes silently saying "Fuuko got a secret admirer" like what highschoolers do. Then in a minute, she terminated the mockery to jump on another topic. "Oh by the way, tomorrow's the interhigh basketball championship game. How are our players doing?" Asuka chose the topic Fuuko would have interest into.

"They're in condition to play. Hanamichi-kun is excited as usual and the rest are looking forward to getting another championship cup this year." Fuuko replied without delay. She had just checked on the team's practice a while ago and she was confident on winning. "How are the cheer dancers doing this year?" she asked, starting to delve in the conversation for the first time in twenty minutes.

"The usual. Too wild, too loud, too overwhelming. I'm sure they'll do fine. They got frustrated when they didn't get the first place last year and are now working hard on achieving their goal," was Asuka's response.

Fuuko smiled a bit. Until now, she still couldn't understand why Asuka chose to be the cheerleading coach when almost all members are a far cry from her timid, shy attitude. But the most surprising part would be the fact that she had controlled those wild, loud and overwhelming cheer leading girls with just a snap of her fingers.

"I guess we wont have any problems winning then." Fuuko winked and raised her cup for a toast. "To our victory."

Asuka giggled and clicked their two cups. "To our victory!" she repeated cheerfully. Then they covered the cafeteria with their mirthful laughter.

----

In the farthest corner of the ice skate park, a man inclined his back on the cold rusty iron bench, his face facing the darkening clouds and his arms spread over the back of his seat. Looking at him from a far distance, he looked almost mystical and mesmerizing with his long silvery hair fluttering softly with the wind, his pale complexion glowing in the darkening evening and his facial contours solemn and full of incomprehensible emotion. He would have been a good sight from everyone gazing from the distance, but up close he was a living testimony of a broken soul, a fragile heart and complete misery.

"Mikagami-san?" a man with the same silver mane looked down at Tokiya, his shadow covering him entirely.

Although his eyes were open, his mind was wandering far away that someone had to call his name before he can sense another person's presence. When his name finally registered, his dozed eyes blinked once and he was awakened with an embarrassed expression.

"Fancy seeing you here," Ken McGregor said gently and invited himself on the bench beside him.

Tokiya's initial reaction was to punch the man's face until he was no longer distinguishable but imagining Fuuko's response to his misbehavior controlled him from any violent actions. He needed to calm himself up, breath in and breathe out. Even when Ken McGregor had casually approached him and actually disturbed his moment alone, he should restore his innate calm, serene self. Violence was never his last resort until he met Fuuko and the rest. He should maintain it somehow.

"Konbanwa," Ken said after not getting any reply.

"I didn't know you speak Japanese," Tokiya had said the words before he could control himself. And he had said it in a, rather, rude sardonic way.

"I do. Half Japanese, Half Irish. And I used to live in Japan during my childhood years," Ken smiled as though recalling an old happy memory. "Your friend, Fuuko, and I were childhood sweethearts until I migrated to Ireland when I was fifteen. She was ten. Speaking of which, I took Fuuko to the airport today. She went back to Japan. Why weren't you there? Your parents and the Ashcrofts were there."

_I am not in the mood to listen to your childhood love stories with her. _He would have said that if he didn't bite his tongue literally. "I overslept," he lied and added, averting the topic. "I noticed you were really close to each other," he said instead, with an indication of turning the all succeeding topics off.

Ken replied with a grin. "We were, before. But now, it just wasn't like that anymore. I can see she had replaced me with a much better-looking person." He stared at Tokiya, his gaze traveling from Tokiya's eyes to the lengthy soft silver tendrils down his back. "And with a much better silver hair."

Tokiya would have been flattered (not that he'd show it anyway) but in his perspective, there was simply no truthfulness behind Ken's words. "We were more of comrades than friends," he said curtly, starting to get irritated of the other man's presence. Sure, a companion in a sad moment was what he actually needed even if he won't admit it. But the fiancé of the girl you love and had just shattered your heart was not a very good suggestion. He could have chosen the nearby frozen oak tree to talk with but not Ken McGregor. Everything but McGregor.

"When I saw her going out of that future-telling booth, I was dazzled and wasn't able to immediately rescue her when she went unconscious. I have to thank you for catching her before I did or she would have had a bleeding head," he chuckled at the memory of the comedic Fuuko falling on the ground like a light feather.

"There's nothing funny about a girl collapsing in front of you. I was in the vicinity at that time and I leaped off to help without actually knowing it was her."

"I know, that's why I thank you. I was the cause of that scar on her forehead ten years ago, I don't wanna be the cause of another scar on her head. That would not be a very fine greeting," Ken smiled despite Tokiya's developing glare.

Tokiya decided not to answer. He doesn't have a lot of things to say aside from "Fuck off" or "Leave me alone and go celebrate your engagement with my supposed-to-be-wife somewhere!" At that moment, he let himself wonder why Fuuko liked the man so much when he wasn't as pleasing and interesting as how she described him to be.

"I asked Fuuko's hand in marriage the other night," Ken started another topic, the one which Tokiya hated the most. It's just so ironic that he had to bring it up in an innocent purpose of cheering and melting his ice when it's the main reason why he was feeling forlorn and beaten.

"Congratulations," Tokiya said and got up, brushing off a few snowflakes that had settled down his shoulders and legs. "As much as I want to talk to you more, I really need to get going. Mom wanted me back before dinner," he faced the taller man and shook his hand. "It was nice seeing you again, McGregor-san."

Ken smiled again and Tokiya felt the great urge to punch it off his face. "It was a pleasure seeing you too, Mikagami-san," he said as he shook Tokiya's hand. "Although 'Congratulations' would not have been the nicest word," he paused to smile grimly. "I didn't get the girl. Fuuko declined my proposal."

At that moment, Tokiya was more than willing to take off and run far away but Ken's last words stilled him on the spot. He didn't know what was therapeutic to say, nor did he care but he uttered the words before even thinking. "Are you _sure_?" And then he realized it was non-therapeutic at all.

Ken nodded and it was hard to tell whether he was actually hurt or not. He looked as calm as a summer ocean breeze. "I think I am. I still have the ring in my pocket if you want to see," Ken said with good-humored sarcasm. "She told me to find someone that would love me a lot even when she doesn't understand me at all."

"Well," Tokiya's eyes sparkled and he didn't fight the undefeatable urge to smile from ear to ear. "That's Fuuko for you."

-------

The gymnasium was a battlefield. If it was a painting, it would have been a very complex abstract art. People were everywhere--shouting, cheering, laughing, arguing, complimenting, whistling, throwing popsicle sticks with each other. The place was a total havoc with everyone betting on which basketball team to win, which one to lose or if it will be a draw game.

Fuuko was sitting on the bench, watching attentively as her team members aimed for more three-point shots. It was a close fight with her team on the lead but was still on a risky situation. They needed someone to do more rebounds since their 'Rebound King', Hanamichi Sakuragi, had already violated another set of laws and was fouled five times. He was then kept on the bench with her after beating him up with her Harrisen Fan and calling him an idiot everytime he talked.

"Dammit! Rukawa is getting more and more points! Coach, I need to get back in the game!" Sakuragi cried out, sniffing and pulling off his hair in annoyance. "I cant allow that ugly bat to continually show himself offffffffffffffff!!!!!" he bawled and pulled Fuuko's shirt.

"Shut up, you moron!!!" she aimed her Harrisen Fan over his head and plunged it deeply down his skull. "Touch me again and I swear I'll dye your head black!"

With the damaging thought of having his red hair turn into black, Hanamichi Sakuragi decided to settle down and sniff on his white towel. Murmuring something like "You old hag" on the far corner of the bench.

Fuuko rolled her eyes and heaved. No wonder her poor manager, Ayako, decided to take a day off on the day of the game. These boys are total crybabies. Then suddenly, Rukawa was on the run and Fuuko's heart hammered, hoping with sweaty palms that the kid could make a shot before time runs out.

_Only twenty eight seconds to go. _

_Twenty five_. The ball was passed to Mitsui and he was immediately of a three-point shot stance.

_Twenty two. _Somebody took the ball from Mitsui. Fukuda!

_Twenty_. Ryota got the ball and was running swiftly passing the ball to Acagi.

_Eighteen…_Acagi got the ball and passed it back to Rukawa.

_Seventeen…"_Rukawa has the ball again! Prevent him from shooting it Ryota!" Hanamichi had stood up and was silenced by another fan attack from Fuuko.

_Fifteen... _Rukawa has the ball and he was running for the goal.

_Twelve…_Somebody interrupted him and blocked him off. Sendo!

_Ten_…Rukawa passed it to Kogure.

_Nine…_Kogure to Mitsui.

_Eight. _Mitsui to Acagi but the ball was taken by Fukuda midway.

_Seven. _"Ahhhh!!! Block the curly brat!!!" Hanamichi roared wildly. "Block him!"

_Five…_Acagi towered Fukuda.

_Four…_Fukuda had passed the ball to someone.

_Three_…it was Sendo! Rukawa was on the move, everyone was on the move. Sendo was on his shooting stance.

_Two_…Rukawa tried to block. The ball was thrown towards the ring.

_**One**__…_The ball entered the ring in one smooth fast shot. The other team scored!

"Damn!" Fuuko and Sakuragi chorused, getting up from the bench.

The crowd roared, the roofs almost exploding with the loud sound. The announcer turned the mic on and began to talk. "Final score for the two teams. Ryonan: 78, Shohoku: 78. We will have our tie breaker after five minutes…(someone whispered to the announcer's ear)…oh, make that fifteen to twenty minutes. Thank you." The announcer ended and the microphone clicked off. The big monitor inside the stadium was turned on after the announcer ended his message.

The Shohoku team lined up on the bench as their coach began shouting her strategic methods. The bench cheerers offered towels and cold bottled drinks to the players.

"It was close, so close actually. What on earth happened? How did Sendo escape from your grasps and did the shot?" Fuuko screamed her lungs out. "Acagi, Rukawa, I want you to bring Sendo down! The rest should handle the shots. Make sure Sendo and Fukuda are in control! Did you get me!?"

The team straightened their backs and simultaneously barked. "Hai, Kirisawa-sensei!"

Fuuko was telling and discussing more strategies when Sakuragi pulled her sleeve continuously. "What damnation is it now, Hanamichi!?" Fuuko glared at him and was able to hear her own shouting voice. Apparently, everyone inside the stadium had been speechless for a while without her knowing.

She looked at them, confused and questioning. Her team had also looked up and she saw how their eyes popped out as though seeing some flying saucers somewhere above. Their lips gaping, their expressions appalled.

"I guess you should see that," Sakuragi whispered, turning her around to see what the crowd was looking at. The huge monitors located at each corner of the gym had shown something other than the usual advertisements. Somehow, someone had mistakenly placed another CD on the computer and the monitors didn't show the ads of their sponsors. Surprisingly, it showed a cheerleader on her skimpy cheerleading attire, dancing awkwardly as though she was forced to do the video.

Fuuko would have laughed but nobody in that stadium found the act funny. Especially when it finally drawn into them that the girl has a lustrous mane of silver, a tall lean manly form and the usual scowl of his face and few creases on his forehead.

"Is it on? Is it already recording? Dammit, Recca, stop snickering!" the man on the video shouted at the one holding the camera.

"It's done Mikagami. Do whatever you wanna do now," Recca had said on the background and then he snickered again.

In the video, Tokiya glared at him and nodded. "Here, I wanna show you Fuuko's previous apartment. It was next to mine, actually. I had fixed and cleaned it and it looked brand-new now. See that? I clean better than any woman does." Recca followed Tokiya inside Fuuko's apartment, doing a little tour and showing how he had cleaned all corners, the windows and the ceiling. All through out the video, Recca had not controlled his laughter seeing Mikagami on a cheer leading attire, making the video too shaky and blurry but it was clear enough on the big monitor.

When they finally went out to the rooftop and breathed the fresh air, Tokiya had tactically kneeled down in front of the camera and took something out from the pocket of his pink skirt. The people staring at the monitor took a sudden deep breath and most of the girls screamed in anticipation while Fuuko's mouth gradually dropped to the floor.

"_What the hell…"_ she whispered with saucer eyes.

"Fuuko Kirisawa, marry me." Tokiya said and showed the brilliant engagement ring. It had shone brightly and the audience stared at it with awe. All the girls screamed and then everyone followed. But the Shohoku boys were still in their aghast expressions and Fuuko had fought the need to collapse.

"Damn, you jerk. That's not how you propose. It's like you're demanding the girl to marry you. You should say it as a question! Not an order!" Recca had, again, shouted on the background.

Tokiya glared at him and complied, clearing his throat. "Fine. Whether she likes it or not, I'm still marrying her anyway. I don't care if I need to drag her to the church with me. Did you hear that, monkey? I'm going to marry you no matter what!" he spat out and everyone inside the gym laughed heartily.

"You are being recorded Mi-bou!! Say it right for pete's sake!" Recca barked again.

"Fine, fine!" he muttered and then kneeled again. "Fuuko Kirisawa," the audience had silenced as though a solemn moment was about to happen. "You know I'm not good with this. So I'm gonna ask you one thing, its for you to decide whether you wanna say yes or no," he paused and everyone stopped breathing.

He looked up at the camera. And with that serene beautiful contour that took all the women's breath away, he said, "Will you marry me, Kirisawa Fuuko?"

The area went silent, the viewers all glanced at Fuuko and lingered on her every move. She was pale, sweating and her jaw was trembling. She wanted to die on the spot, sink miraculously on the ground, be eaten alive. Everything but not _this_! She wanted to get away like how women on the movies do it with grace but she was glued hard on the floor. She was starting to feel numb and she prayed dearly that some automobile would just side sweep her or something. For the first time in her life, she had hoped for her body to feel weak, for her mind to doze off and for her heart to stop beating. But somehow her body just stayed there, standing and unmoving. And instead of collapsing and weakening, her body had overly functioned and strengthened somehow. After getting over the initial shock, there was something within her that lit up. A once used-to-be miserable abstract puzzle had rearranged and formed another picture. A happy picture. Within her, she felt as though a maze had finally found the definite roads and was already traveling towards the rightful path.

And towards her was Tokiya Mikagami, still in that pink cheer leader attire. Following him was Yanagi and Recca, who was coveraging the scene with his video cam. The monitors had turned off and all eyes were set on Fuuko and Tokiya.

"I didn't want to go through this pile of humiliation alone, so I thought it would be nice to share it with you." Was his greeting. Obviously, he had been trying to ignore the people around and the noise from everyone. His face was beet red and he looked like he didn't have more patience to tolerate the entire charade.

He didn't receive any answer. She steadily gazed at him as though he had gone bald and had grown bunny ears at each side of his head.

"Look, I know this is too much. But if you want to beat me up for this, you have to do the same to Recca and Yanagi. They planned for this. If I have my way, I would have---"

His words were cut off and the crowd erupted when Fuuko pulled his head closer to hers and their lips touched in a lovely display of a longing kiss. In that overwhelming heartfelt moment, Tokiya wasnt able to conceal a tear from running down. He embraced her tightly and hungrily devoured her with his passion and love. Fuuko had not just gave, she took as much as she want from him--his heart, his soul, his whole existence. In a still-dazzled disoriented mind, she decided to let her feelings out, to show him what he made her feel and give him the chance to love someone again. A love he would never let go.

Everyone stood up and applauded with tears welling up in their eyes. Asuka had bawled shamelessly even when she was seated beside her new boyfriend, Hideki. It was a happy mirthful sight. The couples started kissing as they let go of their colorful balloons and let it wander around the stadium.

When Tokiya and Fuuko parted, Fuuko whispered with a warm smile. "I would never imagine you visiting Ken just to get this information--about the paper cranes, the house cleaning and this cheerleading outfit."

Still brushing his nose to hers, he answered with a boyish gorgeous grin. "We had a small chitchat after you flew back here."

Fuuko chuckled, her cheeks starting to turn into a cherry. "Ken is a very nice person but he's the type to give something and take something as well. What did you give him in return?"

In that sly, lazy manner, Tokiya grinned again. "I gave him Elizabeth's number."

They both chortled and kissed again, laughing against each other's mouth.

After parting to breath, Fuuko huskily whispered. "Tokiya, in case I pass out again, be assured that I have said 'Yes'." She let him insert the band in her ring finger and with that cue, the great Kirisawa Fuuko had closed her eyes and finally landed on the arms of her fated husband, Mikagami Tokiya.

_And they realized that for all this time…_

…_there was no use escaping after all. _

------

A/N: I hate to see this story ended. But nothing is more pleasurable to see than a happy tofuu ending. Btw, I will find a time to edit this. This is unedited and will probably need improvement.

Thank you so much for reading and supporting this fic to the very end. I hoped it suited your imagination and I hoped u liked how it turned out. Comments and flames are always appreciated.

Do you want an epilogue btw?

ps. Thank you satomika-san for correcting my mistake!-hugs-


End file.
